Road to Peace
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: The Sage of Six Paths envisioned world peace, but unfortunately is not around to see if what he wished for will actually happen. Hope is not lost, for that hope now lies within one boy who may well achieve that dream.
1. 神樹 (Shinju, God Tree)

Hello everyone, I'm afraid I won't be uploading any stories or chapter for awhile seeing as how in 30 days me and my mom are about to be homeless. I'm really sorry, but I really need some time and would appreciate your support. So, I'm only uploading three chapters for this new story and that will be it. Thank you.

* * *

 **[Opening Song: BLUE by Suara]**

 **Kanashimi ikuta noseshi fune:**

[ _The Earth comes into view shining with the sun reflecting on it.]_

 **Horobi no uta no koe takaku:**

[ _Trees flutter in the wind as does the grass and the water ripples in the background.]_

 **Kuraki soko yori ukabikoshi:**

[ _The Shinju appears shined down upon by the suns gentle rays as it glows a golden color.]_

 **Aa kimi to ima shirogane wo nuke:**

[ _Naruto stands outside of Konoha staring up at the clear blue sky, the wind a delicate breeze that moves his hair softly as the grass moves beneath his feet.]_

 **Oozora he futari tobu hi no:**

[ _Hizuki stands outside alone amongst a graveyard somewhere in Konoha while its raining, looking up at the cloudy sky as the rain continues to fall down on him with a serene expression on his face.]_

 **Kuru wo:**

 _[The Rookie 12 stand in the background with their sensei's behind them standing proud as they all gather around.]_

 **Yumemin:**

 _[Hinata sports a gentle smile on her face as she holds out her arms as the sky started to clear.]_

 **Kuru wo Yumemin**

 _[Naruto and Hizuki both hold hands as they lift their arms up as towards the bright sun as the sky clears with smiles on their faces as they look up at the sky together.]_

* * *

Naruto was wandering around the forest having been kicked out of the orphanage. He rubbed his eyes of dry tears that were leaking from his face, why? Why was he treated in such a bad way? What did he ever do to deserve this? He asked Jiji why, but the man simply smiled and said things will get better. Yeah right.

He walked and walked until he was far away from the village and sat down on the ground simply looking up at the sky. How he wished he was like a star, shining so brightly and being looked upon with happiness by others. Sometimes he wished he didn't have to feel anything at all. That would ease the pain and make things better. Yeah…it'd be better if he didn't feel anything at all. Wiping his tears away he saw a light in the distance and wondered what it was. He walked over towards the light feeling drawn to it for some reason, he couldn't explain why though, but something told him to keep walking towards the light. When he arrived in the clearing he saw a giant tree that looked as though it could stretch for miles, its roots were big and there were many leaves around it.

Naruto was so entranced by the tree as he watched it glow a pretty color, he approached the tree and hesitantly touched it. As soon as he did he could sense it was very much alive, and thought he could sense a heartbeat coming from it too. He placed his ear on it and sure enough he did in fact hear a heartbeat from the tree and smiled for some reason, "So warm…" he closed his eyes with a smile. There was a glowing light below him and he saw what looked to be fruits floating in the lake below him, the fruits were pink and in his opinion looked to be flowers. One of the fruits glowed as it floated towards him, bending down he picked up the fruit with both hands staring at it as it was still glowing within his hands. There was a rustle from behind him as the leaves on the tree behind him spoke through a whisper in the wind.

 _チャクラの実_ _(Chakura no Mi, Chakra Fruit)._

Naruto looked behind him as he heard those words, there was no doubt in his mind that the tree had just spoken to him its voice a mere whisper in his ears.

He blinked, "Can I…can I eat it?" he asked. There was another rustle as the leaves moved once more as if telling him 'yes.'

Naruto with permission from the tree, he took a bite out of the chakra fruit eating all of it without any hesitation in his decision. As soon as he swallowed it his forehead starting throbbing making him hold it in severe pain but it soon died down much to his relief. Curious about what happened he walked over to the lake and noticed two things. One, his forehead had a blue eye on it similar to those of the Uchiha clan but was completely different. The eye had a blue sclerae and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine black tomoe. Second his normal blue eyes were now different as well. his eyes were now purple with ripple patterns that spread over the eyeball.

Naruto back away in complete surprise, "What…?"

 _輪廻眼_ _(Rinnegan, Saṃsāra Eye) and_ _輪廻写輪眼_ _(Rinne Sharingan, Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye)_

Naruto turned to look back the tree in awe, "Rinnegan…Rinne Sharingan…" he closed his eyes trying to will his eyes to go back to normal. Opening them again he looked down at the water again and saw his normal blue eyes. With a smile he turned back to the tree, "I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" he felt a breeze hit his face and smiled. Guess that meant 'see you soon.' The blonde walked away from the tree still smiling, he made his very first friend even though it was a tree it didn't matter because it showed him kindness and that's all he wanted. He felt different now, no longer did he feel sadness or pain in fact…he didn't feel any emotion at the moment. He was the one that wished not to feel anything anymore and he got what he wanted. In a way it wasn't so bad not feeling any emotions at the moment, he was still a child and needed more time to create his own persona as most children do when growing up. Walking through the clearing he was first at when he arrived in the forest he stood there and waited until the ANBU showed up, and not so long after he thought that the man appeared before him. This was ANBU Dog, he'd seen this one before, this one accompanied the Hokage to he orphanage to come see him many times.

If he was here that means the Hokage knows about him being thrown out of the orphanage, and the woman would receive her punishment for doing such a thing.

* * *

Sarutobi was not happy, no he was not happy at all. Why wasn't he happy you asked? Very good question. The reason he wasn't happy right now is because the head matron of the orphanage kicked out Naruto in this freezing cold! So he fired her and the staff before sending them all off to Ibiki, maybe some time with the man in charge of the IT Department will do them some good. He had sent his ANBU to go and look for the boy hoping one of them would at least find him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a whirl of leaves appeared in his office, but that wasn't all. Dog came in with young Naruto in toe, holding the boy.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi smiled in relief as he took the boy from ANBU Dog, "Are you alright?"

Naruto gave the man a blank look, "I'm fine."

The man saw the expressionless look the boy was giving him and winced internally, "Well Naruto, you'll be happy to know that I have an apartment set up for you so you don't have to worry about going back to the orphanage."

"That's good." The boy said not really caring.

Sarutobi was starting to get worried about the dull look the boy kept giving him and wondered what happened to make the boy this way?

* * *

Naruto woke up staring at the ceiling of his new apartment complex, getting up from the bed he walked over to kitchen to make some breakfast. Luckily the man went to get some groceries for the blonde giving the people in the store warning looks not to start anything while he was there. He also noticed that the old man said nothing about the eye in the center of his forehead, that was because the blonde had hid it from him. The white cloth he had around his forehead hid the fact that he had the Rinne Sharingan. But now, there was no reason to hide it anymore. Besides he promised to go see the tree again today and that's exactly what he was going to do. Having finished his breakfast he walked out of his new apartment closing the door behind him, he decided to walk around the village for a little while before meeting up with his friend who's name he still doesn't know. Jumping down from the railing he landed on his feet and walked away from his new apartment complex and decided to take as troll around the village simply because he felt like it.

It didn't take long for the glares to be sent his way but he ignored them in favor of feeling the nature all around him. Quite curious actually, now why was he feeling such a thing? It really was a curious thing indeed. He spotted a stand that had apples for sale but the blonde didn't have the money to get any so he decided to not try and get one and simply walked by. The man at the stand glared hatefully at him but that soon went away when he saw what was in the middle of the boys forehead. It looked like the Sharingan! But that was impossible! How the hell did the demon brat have the Sharingan?!

As Naruto walked around in complete ignorance he failed to notice the same reaction from the rest of the villagers. All of them saw what looked to be the Sharingan on the boy's forehead and believed he stole it from the great Uchiha clan. That was when the whispering began.

 _"_ _How dare he!"_

 _"_ _That eye belongs to the Uchiha clan!"_

 _"_ _That little thief!"_

 _"_ _The Uchiha clan needs to be informed about this!"_

Naruto was none the wiser ignoring them as though they didn't exist and simply continued walking around and planned to keep doing that until he heard the voice of his friend.

 _I am waiting for you. Where are you?_

Naruto looked up and smiled, "I'm coming." He walked ahead on his way to see his friend. He didn't mean to wait so long, there was a chance he was quite lonely just like he was. He made a mental note to apologize to his friend as soon as he saw him. Question is, what should he get as a token of apology towards his friend?

 **(Hokage's Office-9:30, A.M)**

Sarutobi was currently in his office doing the bane of all the Hokage's headaches. Paperwork. While yesterday was still fresh in his mind especially with Naruto's emotionless response to the old man he couldn't help but worry about what could have happened to the boy? He didn't get the chance to think about it much because an ANBU operative appeared beside him.

"Hokage-sama." ANBU Boar appeared.

"What is it, Boar?" Sarutobi was surprised the man appeared before him sounding so urgent as well.

"Sir. The civilians are demanding the execution of Naruto Uzumaki." Boar reported.

"WHAT?!" Sarutobi yelled in outrage.

"It seems as though they believe the boy to have stolen the Sharingan from one of the members of the Uchiha clan." Boar reported.

"What nonsense! Why do they believe such a thing?!" Sarutobi yelled already standing to deal with whoever got any ideas of hurting the boy.

"They believe they saw something similar to the Sharingan embedded in the boy's forehead." Boar reported.

Sarutobi's eyes widened in remembrance to yesterday when the boy had a white cloth around his forehead.

 _'_ _Was Naruto hiding it because he knew this would happen? Then why did he choose now to reveal it knowing the villagers would be angry. The villagers aside, there's no telling what the Uchiha clan would do when they hear of this.'_ Sarutobi thought.

"Sir?"

"Where is Naruto now?"

"Sir. Some villagers saw him walking away towards the woods on the outskirts of the village. Some angry villagers were seen following him but didn't get far when we intervened and stopped them. ANBU Wolf went after the boy." Boar reported.

"Good. I will be there to deal with the villagers myself. Let's go." Sarutobi had a pissed off look on his face that made Boar shiver.

"Sir!" and with that the two of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves heading towards their destination neither of them noticing another shadow was within the office. This was not a normal shadow for it wore a black robe and a mask that said "Ne ROOT."

"I must report this to Danzo-sama." The man went back into the shadows disappearing without a trace.

* * *

Naruto finally arrived and saw his friend, "I'm sorry to be so late. I just felt like walking around for a little while." He walked closer to his friend who seemed to have accepted his apology, "Don't worry, I'll give you something in return. What would you like?" he pressed his ear closer to the tree in order to hear his voice better. He didn't know when he suddenly referring to it as a 'he,' but didn't see it as a bad thing.

 _I do not know what I want. Does a human always need a want?_

Naruto blinked at the response, "I don't know. But…I know I wanted a friend and that's how I found you. I also didn't want to feel anymore. I think I got what I wanted from that too."

 _Friend? I am your friend?_

Naruto smiled, "Mm."

 _Tell me, what is a friend?_

The blonde thought about that question really hard and found an answer that was hopefully satisfying for both of them, "A friend is someone you bond with, someone you can share everything with."

 _I see…then you and I are friends now. That means I can tell you my origin. I can tell you what I am._

"What you are?"

 _Yes. I do not have a name like you humans do but I am known as the Shinju (God Tree)._

"Shinju…" Naruto said the word.

 _In the beginning, I was merely a seed that landed here on Earth from a meteorite several millennia ago. I grew by absorbing the blood soaked into the land ground from countless battles that happened before you even born._

Naruto nodded and listened not daring to interrupt.

 _The humans believed I was a blessing that would help nourish the land, when it was the complete opposite to what they believed. In truth, I was slowly killing the land and its people by draining the natural energy around them._

Naruto looked saddened hearing that.

 _I will not kill you my friend, nor will I kill the people that thrive here in the village._

The blonde smiled hearing his friend say that and wanted to hear more of its origins.

 _In the past humans saw me as a sacred pillar to be worshiped, believing me to be extended to the heavens and remained undecided about all conflict. Some believed that if I were to be approached by a human they would be consumed by a demon spirit and would die like a withered branch._

Naruto giggled, "I'm not a withered branch, so they were wrong."

 _Indeed. Every thousand years I produce fruit which is known as "Chakra Fruit," which are never to be touched by humans. However since you are my friend I did not mind in you eating one._

Naruto smiled in appreciation, "Thank you."

 _You are welcome. There was a clan that would travel through dimensions in search of me, and they were the Ōtsutsuki clan. They would travel in search of me for the sole purpose of consuming my fruits and gain chakra for themselves. One Ōtsutsuki I remember is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, after she ate one of my fruits she stayed here on Earth so that she may rule over the human population._

"She wanted to rule us over?" Naruto's eyes widened.

 _Yes. She wanted to keep the peace, so she enslaved part of the human population using Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Tsukuyomi)._

"Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Tsukuyomi)." Naruto repeated.

 _It is a Genjutsu powerful enough to trap the entire world into an illusion, enslaving them into a dream so that their chakra may be drawn upon. Kaguya bounded those affected to me assimilating them with my life force and gradually turned them into something called "White Zetsu." When her two sons, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki were born with chakra of their own she merged me in order to take the chakra back, thus becoming a monster known as the "Jūbi." The battle between her and her sons ended as Hagoromo and Hamura sealing the beast's chakra in Hagoromo's body while using its husk as the core Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei (Six Paths— Chibaku Tensei) creating a celestial body that would become known as the moon._

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked up, "You mean…she's up there? Sealed away?"

 _She is. After her two sons sealed her away, Hamura became head of the Ōtsutsuki clan and departed to the moon to guard over the beasts remains, while Hagoromo remained on Earth in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of "Ninshū."_

"Ninshū…that's what ninjutsu's really called?" Naruto questioned.

 _Yes. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki is also known as the Rikudō Sennin (Sage of Six Paths), as he sealed the Jūbi within himself he became the first Jinchūriki as humans call them._

"Jinchūriki?" Naruto questioned.

 _It means "Power of human sacrifice." While I find the word to be completely distasteful that is what they are called. Hagoromo also sought out peace which is why he was named the Rikudō Sennin. He was also the one that created the Bijū by using the Creation of All Things, dividing the Jūbi's chakra into nine living entities. He gave each of them their own names. After his death they all drifted apart, he created them to make sure the Jūbi would never be resurrected back into this world but also to maintain and balance peace._

"So where are they now?" Naruto asked.

 _…_ _One of them is inside of you, my friend. The Kyūbi is inside of you and is listening right now._

Naruto froze in place then regained his senses, "You mean this whole time…the Yondaime Hokage didn't kill it like we were led to believe?"

 _That's correct. He is sealed inside of you by the Yondaime Hokage, and he wants to see you now. I believe he wants to speak to you._

Naruto nodded. Closing his eyes he imagine trying to meet the Kyūbi, hearing the sound of water he opened his eyes and looked around trying to find the Kyūbi.

"Where are you?" Naruto called out.

 ** _"_** ** _I'll tell you where to go, just follow my voice."_**

Naruto didn't question and did what he was told and started walking ahead of him while at the same time looking around.

 _'_ _This is what the inside of my mind looks like? It feels…so lonely. Is the Kyūbi lonely?'_ Naruto wondered. It felt like forever until he finally arrived to his destination, before him was a giant orange fox with blood red eyes behind a cage that had a what looked like to be a piece of paper in the center of it. The Kyūbi was just lying down staring at him and Naruto was doing the same thing as he approached the fox in complete awe rather than fear, _'Wow…'_ he then frowned when he remembered what his friend said, _'He's not supposed to be locked up like this! Like some kind of animal! This is wrong!'_ his mind made up he reached up to try and pull the seal off in order to free the Kyūbi but was surprised the Bijū stopped him by grabbing the boy with one of his tails.

Naruto gave the Kyūbi a confused look, "Kyūbi-san?"

 **"** **Don't get too ahead of yourself, brat. While I would like nothing more than to be free it comes with a price…and that's your death."**

"Eh? I'll die?" Naruto was put back down on the ground as he stared up at the fox.

 **"** **That's right, if you were to release me right now you will die. So for now, don't try to mess with the seal."**

"But why? Its not fair! My friend told me you and the rest of the Bijū are supposed to bring peace so why are you sealed inside me?" Naruto was genuinely sad for the fox.

Kyūbi sighed, **"Have a seat. This is gonna be a long story, and I want no interruptions."**

Naruto sat down cross-legged style intent on listening to every word with no intention of interrupting.

 **"** **You heard pretty much half the story from the God Tree, I'm honestly surprised the damn tree is even still alive and hasn't withered away after all this time. Anyway, the old man created us so the Jūbi wouldn't be resurrected and like the tree said the old man wanted us to bring balance and peace, but that damn Hashirama Senju captured us all and handed us out like we were trophies giving us no say in what we wanted! We were stripped of our free will!"** Kyūbi growled. He then heard a sniffle making him look down at his holder and saw he was crying, **"Why are you crying?"**

Naruto wiped some of his tears away, "B-Because…its sad…you were all friends and you were forced to be separated from each other! That's why I'm crying! I'm sorry!" the boy sniffled trying to stop his tears from falling, he felt something furry rub against his face making look up at the fox who still looked surprised but didn't show it to the boy.

 **"** **Stop crying. You did nothing wrong, the fault lies with the idiot Hashirama Senju for imprisoning all of us to begin with, therefore you have no reason to apologize because you've done us no wrong. Understand?"** Kyūbi lectured.

Naruto nodded as he wiped the rest of his tears away, "Thank you, Kyūbi-san."

Kyūbi smirked, **"Being sealed inside you might not be so bad after all, do you have something to ask?"**

Naruto smiled, "Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, what was he like? Was he nice?"

 **"** **Hmph, the old man was as kind as they come. He loved his sons and us equally and referred to all of us as his children and said we were all siblings. The old man was something else."** Kyūbi reminisced.

Naruto smiled as the Kyūbi had happy memories of his father, maybe he couldn't free him now but that wouldn't stop him from trying to do it again. He just had to wait until it was the right time. With his mind made up he stood up with a small smile, "Kyūbi-san, just you wait. I cant free you now, but I will soon. It's a promise!" he held out his pinky finger waiting for the fox to do the same.

Kurama smirked at the boy and held out his own pinky finger, **"You better not get yourself killed before that time comes, so you better train. Got it?"**

Naruto nodded, "Promise."

Kurama brought his arm back, **"Get going, I sense an Uchiha is approaching your location."**

Naruto's face became impassive, "Okay." The boy disappeared from his mindscape and woke up back in the real world. He was still sitting on his friend's root, "Kyūbi said a person from the Uchiha clan is coming here."

 _I see, so that's who I sense coming here. But he cannot enter here even if he tries, I created a powerful illusion that prevents even one from the Uchiha to break._

"I see, by the way I think I've found a good name for you." Naruto said.

 _Name?_

"Yep. Naming Shinju sounds a little strange so I decided to give you one." Naruto smiled.

 _What name did you decided to give me?_

"Hizuki."

 _Hizuki?_

"Yeah, that's your new name. Do you like it?" Naruto said.

 _You're the first human to ever give me, a God Tree a name. I will treasure it._

Naruto hopped off the root, "I don't really want to meet an Uchiha right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

 _Before you go, head towards an abandoned house that's on the other side of the village. There's something there you'll want to know, but I suggest you keep it to yourself. Everything there belongs to you, and only you._

Naruto was confused but otherwise still nodded and walked away with the promise of coming back tomorrow and not making his new friend wait like he did today. The little blonde boy headed to the other side of the village unaware of the chaos that's happening just outside the forest but that didn't matter to him right now, he needed to head to the house his friend told him about. Looking around he did indeed see an abandoned house and wondered how long it was here for. He walked right through the gates not noticing there were seals placed around the residents, set to activate under certain conditions. The little blonde looked around the place in curiosity, walking up to the door placing his hand on the knob a seal became visible and it activated allowing him inside. Closing the door behind him he noticed the place had collected some dust but that wasn't important right now. Looking around the residents he decided to walk upstairs in utter curiosity wondering why he felt as though he belonged here.

There was a door before him and he didn't hesitate to open it and walk inside the room he saw there was a crib that had some dust on it and wondered just who's house this was. As his eyes scanned the entire room they stopped at a picture frame prompting him to walk towards it. He picked up the picture frame eyeing the man with blonde hair and blue eyes similar to his own, and the woman next to him with long red hair and dark blue eyes. The blonde also noticed the woman's stomach was big and tried to remember what the woman at the orphanage said about babies and where they come from. According to her babies come from their mother's tummies meaning their "pregnant," so that means the woman in this picture is pregnant. But with who? And this man, he looks just like…him.

Naruto slowly put the picture down and saw a letter fall out from behind the picture frame. Picking it up he opened the letter and read it.

 _I cant wait for our very first child to be born. We've already picked out a name for him and just knew in our hearts that it's the perfect name for him. The name we've given our child is "Naruto" it means "whirlpool," and I have to say the name fits seeing as how Kushina is from the Uzumaki clan that once resided in Uzushiogakure. I hope we can give our son a happy childhood and all the love and care he deserves. I cant wait to see you. Naruto._

 _-Minato Namikaze._

Naruto simply stared at the letter not really feeling any sort of emotion, not happiness, joy, sadness, or anger. He calmly set the letter down on the desk and looked around the room once more. His room. Which means, this crib belonged to him and that they were happy for him to be born and he also had a clan, the Uzumaki clan. Interesting. He picked up the picture frame and left his bedroom closing the door behind him, deciding to explore the house some more. Having seen what he wanted he headed downstairs towards what appeared to be a basement and saw some strange looking kunai that was next to a scroll so he picked up the scroll and read it contents.

 **[Hiraishin Kunai (Flying Thunder God Kunai]**

 **Naruto, when you become older I want to teach you the Hiraishin so I am leaving some notes here for you incase you want to learn how to use the technique earlier than planned. These kunai are custom made that I created to utilize my Space-Time Ninjutsu-Hiraishin. The handle serves as a marker for my teleportation ability, they are also heavier than the average kunai. The prolongs also make them more deadly in a melee battle. It might prove to be difficult to the average shinobi, but there's no doubt in my mind that will be able to understand and use it. Here are the four techniques I wish to teach you step by step.**

 **I.** **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu)** **-Allows you to teleport yourself to a previous marked location. To activate this technique, you need to place a special seal or "technique formula" to mark an intended destination. After this is done, you can enter a dimensional void at will instantaneously transports them to a location of the seal. The mark can applied to any area through brief physical contact, including if you come across and opponent or other surrounding feature. You can also teleport objects or people, but depending on the size it will require you to use up a lot of chakra. Also, the marking formula never disappears from a marked target.**

 **II.** **Hiraishin: Dōrai (Flying Thunder God: Teleportation Barrier)** **-This is a barrier technique that uses the Hiraishin formula to create a barrier space capable of warping away anything which comes into contact with.**

 **Hand Signs : Snake → Horse → Rat → Ram → Technique Specific Hand Seal.**

 **III.** **Hiraishin — Ni no Dan (Flying Thunder God Technique - Level Two)** **-This is a technique I recently developed which I hope you'll utilize in the near future. To use this technique, you must first throw a Flying Thunder God Kunai at your opponent once its reached a close proximity of the target, or past them you will then teleport to said kunai, immediacy attacking the target from their blind spot.**

 **IV.** **Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki (Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three)** **-This is another technique I've recently developed that might be a little tricky for you to use but I know you can do it. This technique involves the use of six Hiraishin Kunai, by throwing all six behind the enemy teleporting to them. How you use it is up to you.**

Naruto couldn't help but think of the absurdity of the last name of the technique involving the Hiraishin.

 _'_ _Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki? What a weird thing to name it.'_ The blonde kept reading the scroll and his eyes landed on another technique.

 **Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere** ) **-This is a technique of my own creation that involves chakra forming a spinning ball of chakra into the palm of your hands. I've spent three years creating this, this one does not require the use of hand signs, you just use your own chakra to perform this technique.**

Naruto had to admit his interest was now peaked in these techniques and Kyūbi did tell him to get stronger. He grabbed both the kunai and scroll then saw another scroll with the words, "Uzumaki Clan Fūinjutsu Techniques" written on it and took that with him as well and left the house without ever looking back.

 **(Naruto's Apartment-11:02, A.M.)**

Naruto looked at the stuff he gathered and decided it would be safe to hide them for now, there's no telling who would try to steal these from him. He hid them inside a bag he had stuffed his previous clothes in and put it back in place. He contemplated on what to do next when he head hos stomach rumbling then realized he hadn't had lunch yet and decided to head out to eat, question is. Where to? Thinking about it he remembered a ramen stand that smelled really good, so he opted to go there and eat he believed he had enough money for it. Grabbing his wallet he noticed that he did indeed have money and hoped it was enough for some ramen. With that thought in mind he left his house once more and headed to the ramen stand.

Walking around he was letting his senses guide him to where the place was, five minutes later he arrived at his destination and walked through and was greeted by a man.

"Welcome to Ichiraku!" them smiled at the boy and noticed the third eye on his forehead and panicked, "Are you alright?! Do you want me to take you to the hospital?!"

Naruto blinked at the man in utter surprise then showed a small smile, "I'm fine, Mr.…?"

"Oh, my names Teuchi." Teuchi greeted.

"Teuchi-san, I'm okay it doesn't hurt at all actually." Naruto smiled at the man as he sat down, "Can I eat here?"

"Of course you can! You can come here as much as you'd like, in fact your first meals on the house!" Teuchi smiled.

Naruto was taken back once more, "Thank you."

"Ayame!"

"Here I come!" Ayame came out from the back and smiled at the boy, "What would you like to order?"

Naruto looked at the menu, "Miso pork, please?"

Ayame nodded, "Miso pork it is then!" and with that she went behind the back again while Teuchi got to work on making the boy his meal. He was still worried about the eye on his forehead but if he said he was okay then he would believe it.

Naruto looked around the place impressed by the way it looks and was eager to try some of their food, he didn't have to wait very long because the man placed the bowl before him quickly. He snapped his chopsticks apart and began to try a sample of the ramen noodles only to stiff in place making the man worry again, "Are you alright?"

The blonde's eyes sparkled as he stared at the food before him, "This is…really good!"

Teuchi grinned with pride, "Glad you like it! Eat as much as you like!"

"Thank you! Oh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto forgot to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you Naruto!" Ayame smiled as she appeared again from behind the back then noticed the noise outside, "Their so noisy."

"Yeah, I wonder what's going on out there?" Teuchi agreed with his daughter.

Naruto didn't care about what was going on outside and instead focused on finishing his meal and that's exactly what he did.

 _'_ _So good.'_

* * *

Sarutobi had successfully calmed the civilians down with the help of ANBU Wolf who told them that they were overreacting and that they shouldn't make such false accusations because it makes them look foolish. Some seemed to take his words to heart while other wanted to kill Naruto, still believing him to be the Kyūbi incarnate. The old man looked over at ANBU wolf who told the old man that no matter how hard he looked making the old man worry until he another ANBU operative informed him that Naruto was spotted at Ichiraku much to the old man's relief. He didn't waste any time heading over there and saw the boy had devoured 14 bowls before he thanked Teuchi and got up from his seat. When he turned around Sarutobi did indeed see what looked to be the Sharingan embedded in the boy's forehead but still different somehow but he would need Fugaku to come see the boy to confirm it-wait, that's a bad idea. Better let Itachi come see Naruto for himself.

Naruto stared at the old man, "Is something wrong, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi couldn't help but feel a little lonely at not hearing the boy call him Jiji like he did when he still lived at the orphanage. He wasn't changing right away but the differences were visible if only a little bit.

"Nothing my boy, where are you headed off to?" Sarutobi smiled.

Naruto turned away from him, "I'm going home. I don't feel like walking around right now."

"I see. Do you want me to accompany you?" the old man asked.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I can get there by myself now." The blonde walked away from the old man.

Sarutobi looked at his two ANBU, "Follow him, make sure he gets home safely. If there are any civilians trying o harm him in any way, take them down."

The two ANBU men nodded their heads and jumped away to follow after the blonde boy.

Sarutobi was suddenly getting a strange feeling. A feeling that something else was coming, something that will ultimately change the world as they know it.

 **(ROOT Base-Underground)**

Danzo was currently staring into nothingness but that wasn't true at all, you see he was waiting for his operatives to report to him about the Kyūbi Jinchuriki. He had successfully convinced the head matron of the orphanage to throw the boy out where he would capture and take control over him so he could be the perfect weapon to use at his disposal. But of course Hiruzen got to him first firing the woman and the staff while at the same time getting the boy set up in an apartment.

 _'_ _Your always interfering Hiruzen.'_ He sensed one of his ROOT operatives land behind him, "Report."

"Sir. It would appear Naruto Uzumaki has acquired something similar to the Sharingan embedded in his forehead." The operative reported.

Danzo turned around in interest, "Did anyone get a good look at it?"

"No sir."

He was interested now. A Sharingan embedded in the forehead, that was something he could use to get the position of Hokage while at the same time getting to control the boy just like he wanted.

"Observe the Jinchuriki for now, we will wait to strike and take him as the ultimate weapon for the village." Danzo told him.

"Yes, Danzo-sama." The operative bowed once more before leaving the man alone to his thoughts.

 _'_ _I will soon have you within my grasp Kyūbi Jinchuriki. And this time, no one will interfere.'_

* * *

Naruto looked out the window of his apartment unaware his Rinne Sharingan was glowing blue a little bit, as if warning him that danger would soon be approaching.

* * *

 **Next Time** : **うずまき一族** **(Uzumaki Ichizoku, Uzumaki Clan).**


	2. うずまき一族 (Uzumaki Ichizoku, Uzumaki Clan)

**[Opening Song: BLUE by Suara]**

 **Kanashimi ikuta noseshi fune:**

[ _The Earth comes into view shining with the sun reflecting on it.]_

 **Horobi no uta no koe takaku:**

[ _Trees flutter in the wind as does the grass and the water ripples in the background.]_

 **Kuraki soko yori ukabikoshi:**

[ _The Shinju appears shined down upon by the suns gentle rays as it glows a golden color.]_

 **Aa kimi to ima shirogane wo nuke:**

[ _Naruto stands outside of Konoha staring up at the clear blue sky, the wind a delicate breeze that moves his hair softly as the grass moves beneath his feet.]_

 **Oozora he futari tobu hi no:**

[ _Hizuki stands outside alone amongst a graveyard somewhere in Konoha while its raining, looking up at the cloudy sky as the rain continues to fall down on him with a serene expression on his face.]_

 **Kuru wo:**

 _[The Rookie 12 stand in the background with their sensei's behind them standing proud as they all gather around.]_

 **Yumemin:**

 _[Hinata sports a gentle smile on her face as she holds out her arms as the sky started to clear.]_

 **Kuru wo Yumemin**

 _[Naruto and Hizuki both hold hands as they lift their arms up as towards the bright sun as the sky clears with smiles on their faces as they look up at the sky together.]_

* * *

Naruto yawned as he woke up from having a strange dream. It was really strange, he felt like he was in someone else's body and even spoke differently from them too. He was staring into someone else's face but he couldn't see him very well, but somewhere deep down he knew the person he was speaking to was someone precious to him. Shaking his head he got out of bed to make breakfast and head back out to see his friend again today. He was also thinking about doing some training while he was at it, but since he didn't know where to start he decided to ask his friend Hizuki for help. Having finished his food he grabbed his sack that held his father's kunai, scroll, and the Uzumaki sealing technique scroll and left his apartment complex.

 _Naruto, walking around the village is dangerous right now. I'll give you directions to get to me another way._

"Dangerous?"

 _It would appear you walking around with your Rinne Sharingan present for all to see has caused quite an uproar from the rest of the humans living in your village. I wouldn't be surprised if the Uchiha clan got wind of it and are attempting to approach you about it. For now, its best you avoid them and focus on your training._

"I see," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't even notice."

 _Its fine if you didn't. Instead of going into the village to get to me I'll take you to a different route. Jump up to the roof of your apartment building._

Naruto didn't question him and did just that, "What next?"

 _You should be able to see the forest from where you are._

Naruto narrowed his eyes and he did indeed see the forest, "Oh, I see it!"

 _Jump through the rooftops but be careful._

The blonde nodded and began carefully jumping through rooftops making sure not fall and not worry Hizuki. Naruto was close enough to the forest and landed near it before walking in and heading straight to where his friend was. Arriving at his destination he smiled, "I'm here."

 _So I see. You seem to have brought something with you this time._

"Yeah, I know who my parents are now. Their names are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The Yondaime's my dad." Naruto told him calmly.

 _You do not seem very pleased about knowing the identities of your birth parents._

Naruto brought out the last of the stuff he gathered last night and looked at his friend, "I thought I would too…but I don't feel anything. I think it has something to do with me."

 _What do you mean?_

Naruto grabbed his chest, "When the mean lady kicked me out of the orphanage my chest hurt a lot. I didn't want to feel anything anymore because it hurt too much. I want to feel happy because I finally know who my parents are, but I want to feel angry at my dad for sealing Kyūbi-san inside of me."

 _I see. I can't comprehend such an emotion for I am not even human, but I feel as though I want to comfort you._

Naruto smiled, "Thanks. Maybe I do feel something because I brought the picture back from the house, so that means I'm happy, right?"

 _Possibly. Maybe soon you will regain the emotions you wished you no longer had. Perhaps someone within the village loves you deeply enough to help you with such a thing._

"You really think so? You really think there's someone in the village that really loves me?" Naruto questioned.

 _It's only a hypothesis…but a hopeful one._

Naruto felt something in his chest and gripped his shirt, "I fell something…what is it?"

 _I do not know what it is your feeling but it may possibly be the emotion known as "hope."_

"Hope…" Naruto muttered.

 _What is it that you need help with?_

Naruto gave his friend a serious look, "Can you help me with my chakra?"

 _I can. Testing your chakra control is the first step, I will see if your chakra control is perfect or it needs work._

Naruto nodded, "Okay."

 **Hokage's Office-9:45, A.M.**

Sarutobi just got finished dealing with the complaints from the villagers regarding Naruto. It seems what happened yesterday refuses to go away, some of them were still asking for his execution because they believed he stole something that belonged to the Uchiha clan. Speaking of the clan Fugaku came in and demanded to see if the boy had indeed stolen one of their Sharingan. He knew deep down Fugaku didn't believe it, but of course the Uchiha elders were breathing down his neck to demand Naruto be brought to them and confirm if he did indeed steal their clan's Kekkai genkai. The old man sighed, he saw what looked to be the Sharingan embedded in his forehead yesterday but it was impossible because he'd actually seen the Sharingan from Itachi and last time he checked those red eyes only had three tomoe and not nine, so maybe it was an advanced Sharingan. Not only that, but Naruto's Sharingan was blue and not red. He also wondered if Naruto himself was possible a distant relative of the Uchiha clan but shook his head of that thought. Neither Kushina nor Minato had distant Uchiha blood in them, so it wasn't possible. If that was the case…then how?

A knock on his door interrupted him from his thoughts, "Enter." The door opened and in came Danzo Shimura his longtime friend and rival. But over the years he'd come to slowly lose his trust in the man and with good reason. He had to be on guard every time he saw the man whether it'd be in his office or during council meetings, "What is it, Danzo?"

Danzo approached the desk, "I was curious of the rumors going around the village that our Jinchuriki has somehow acquired the Sharingan. I hear the villagers are asking for his execution for such a heinous crime."

Sarutobi eyed the man with suspicion, "I've already taken care of them and no, Naruto did not steal the Uchiha clan's Sharingan. The villagers were just overreacting."

"I see, you know my offer still stands." Danzo reminded.

"As I told you the first time you proposed such a thing I will say it to you again. Naruto will not be joining your ROOT Program which I'm pretty sure I told you to get rid of the first time, and he never will. I want that boy to have a normal life." Sarutobi stated.

"You and I both know the boy cannot have a normal life with a demon sealed within him, and the civilians won't allow him to have a normal life either because they see him as evil personified. Don't you see Hiruzen. He can only benefit from-" Danzo was cut off.

"My answer will not change! Besides, Naruto will be enrolled in the Academy when he turns six. Do you understand, Danzo?" Hiruzen glared as if daring him to say something back.

Danzo stared at him for a few minute before resigning, "I understand." The man turned his back and left the office but Hiruzen knew Danzo all too well. There's no way he'd give up that easily, and that was a bad thing. He'd have to watch the man carefully.

Danzo on the other hand knew Hiruzen would refuse to give the boy to him and decided to take him by force. There was no way he'd let the boy slip through his fingers, he would not let that kind of potential go to waste. The time for mercy is over.

"Report." He said to the ROOT Agent that landed next to him.

"Sir. We've lost sighting of the Kyūbi Jinchuriki when he went into the forest." The operative reported.

"Was there a sign of a Genjutsu present?" Danzo questioned.

"There was, but it was too powerful for us. We tried to dispel it but we were not able to." The operative reported.

"Leave me."

"Understood."

Danzo was deep thought, _'A Genjutsu powerful enough that it cannot be dispelled so easily. Someone has infiltrated the village and is somehow training the Kyūbi Jinchuriki. This person must be eliminated immediately.'_

* * *

Naruto was sitting down on the ground lotus style concentrating on the leaf that was on his forehead. His third eye was closed, it amazed him that his third eye would open and close on its own. The leaf on his forehead was glowing blue and it was steady too.

 _You can stop now. It would appear you now have perfect chakra control compared to before._

"What do you mean?" Naruto took the leaf off his forehead.

 _Before I could sense your chakra control was less than perfect because you have soo much of it. In terms of how much, I'd say Hokage level. I believe it has something to do with you being a member of the Uzumaki clan. They were born with large chakra reserves as well as longevity._

"Longevity?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

 _Longer lifespans than the average humans. The reason for this is because they were direct descendants of the Ōtsutsuki clan_ _through Asura Ōtsutsuki. The youngest son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. They were all born with red hair, but you do not have that physical trait as you've inherited your looks from your father._

"The villagers don't see that. They give me those mean glares and whisper things behind my back everytime, but unlike before I don't feel sad like I usually would." Naruto said.

 _They are of no importance, right now you need to focus on your training. Its best to ignore them._

"Okay. Hey, I forgot to ask you before. But how old are you really?" Naruto asked.

 _How old?_

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. You were there to see the mean lady get sealed away forever, right?"

 _I will assume you mean Kaguya as the "mean lady," and to answer your other question I am not the original Shinju. I am merely a new seed that was planted when Hashirama Senju founded this village along with Madara Uchiha. During the time when they were merely children I began to grow in the same way as my predecessor the original Shinju grew. I was curious to know more about humans but they could never hear my voice, so I stopped trying to communicate with them. You are the very first human to actually hear me. That proves you are very special._

Naruto looked up at the sky, "I'm not special at all. I'm just me, Naruto Uzumaki!"

 _Yes you are._

Naruto smiled, "So, what's next for me to learn?"

 _Since you are of the Uzumaki clan it would be best if you learned their Fūinjutsu, for it is within your birthright._

Naruto nodded and opened the scroll he found in his parents house and opened it up reading the first page.

 **Shishō Fūin (Four Symbols Seal)** **-A powerful sealing technique of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. The sealing formula is used to seal any target into a human body or an object and is mainly used when a giant enemy or evil spirit needs to be sealed away.**

 _'_ _I wonder if that's the same seal that was used on me.'_ Naruto thought as he kept on reading.

 **Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)** **-To use this technique the user must first summon a ceremonial throne and place the target on it**.

 **Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)** **-Performing he hand signs correctly, the users soul is partly separate from their body and suspended behind them. The soul of the Shinigami will appear behind the summoner as the Shinigami restrains their soul with its hair. The Shinigami wraps its left arm with prayer beads and chants until a curse seal appears on its arm. It then drives its arm into the summoner's soul, allowing the summoner to call upon the Shinigami to seal a target. Once the targets soul has been grasped, the summoner can remove the targets soul and seal it into their own body. When this is done, a mark appears which is the Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style). The summoner has a few moments to say their peace allowing them to finish any lingering business they may have in the world of the living before the Shinigami their soul and the soul of the target. Ending their lives. The souls are then trapped inside the Shinigami's stomach for all eternity.**

 **Hand Signs** **: Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake → Clap Hands.**

Naruto found this sealing technique to be not so good, "This ones really dangerous. Did my clan really create this?" he shook his head as he read on.

 **Uzumaki Fūinjutsu (Uzumaki Sealing Technique)** **-This sealing technique requires the necessary hand signs, then the user places their hand on the ground as a formula appears below the target. Anything above the inscription is sealed within the formula.**

 **Hand Signs** **: Rat → Ox → Dog → Dog → Clap hands → Boar → Slam hand on the ground.**

Naruto blinked, "My clan's sealing techniques are really strong, aren't they?"

 _I've only seen the_ _Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) be used. I know not of the others I'm afraid._

"I want to learn my clan's sealing techniques first then learn the Hiraishin." Naruto said.

 _You might want to learn how to use the Rinnegan as well. Hopefully there should be something in one the scrolls to teach you or you could ask the Kyūbi._

Naruto nodded his head, "I wish you were here with me."

 _I do not understand what you mean by that. I am here with you right now._

"No," Naruto shook his head, "I mean its too bad you can't grab my hand, or eat, or stare up at the sky to watch the pretty stars at night."

The Shinju seemed to think about this very carefully. Technically he didn't require nourishment anymore, it didn't have to see the stars when it could feel them. But…the thought of holding his friends hand did interest it for some time now, and wondered what it would feel like?

 _…_ _I understand. I believe I may have the solution to that._

Before Naruto could even ask what he meant by that the whole tree started glowing yellow making the blonde look on in fascination. The glowing light lasted for a few more minutes then stopped to surround one spot on the tree and that was the middle. There was a glowing yellow ball that separated from the tree and hovered before him for a few minutes, Naruto could have sworn he saw what looked to be a body inside the thing. It slowly landed on the ground and the ball of light disappeared and in its place was a boy with pale skin with a delicate facial feature, extremely long grey hair that was tied in a high ponytail, with two long strands that went passed his shoulders. His eyes were the same as those of the Hyūga clan, he was a wearing a white and yellow kimono shirt with long sleeves that didn't cover his hands, long white pants with yellow stripes on the side of them, and was barefooted.

Naruto stared at his friend before a small smile appeared, "You're here."

The Shinju observed its human form very carefully to see if it made any mistakes in its transformation, "It appears I made no mistakes during the creation of my human form." He felt himself being hugged by Naruto and was surprised by the contact, "Naruto?"

Naruto pulled back with a smile, "Sorry, I just felt the need to hug you, Hizuki."

Hizuki blinked then remembered the name Naruto gave him, "That's right. My name is Hizuki now, I forgot that."

"It's fine. Let's train together, Hizuki!" Naruto said.

Hizuki nodded in agreement, "Yes."

Naruto looked back down at the scroll right along with Hizuki, "Hey…you're a boy, right?"

Hizuki nodded, "I have the physical traits of a male, Naruto. You do not need to worry about that."

"Good." Naruto looked back down at the scroll in concentration, "I'll try the Uzumaki Fūinjutsu (Uzumaki Sealing Technique), what do you think?"

"It's the best decision in my opinion, also you might need paper to practice the sealing formulas." Hizuki suggested.

"Oh, I forgot to bring some!" Naruto said.

"Don't worry," Hizuki stood up and walked over to the tree, "I will handle that." Touching the tree he created stacks of paper that his friend would need.

Naruto took one and stared at the sealing formulas of the Uzumaki clan sealing technique and started writing some of them down. It was strange how easy this came to him, just looking at it the formula itself looked extremely difficult and would give anyone a headache who were trying to figure it out. Naruto was a determined little child who had no intention of giving up just because he couldn't understand something. He'd keep on trying until he eventually figure it out and smile with pride when he finally did. When it came to the Uzumaki clan sealing techniques like this it didn't seem to bother him all that much and he was able to understand what was written down for the sealing techniques for his clan.

"It looks really confusing at first but if I re-read it and write it down like this its seems easy to understand now." Naruto observed.

Hizuki nodded in agreement, "In my opinion, I believe the reason you know this so well is because you an Uzumaki."

"Maybe," Naruto kept on writing a few more formulas before he stopped and looked at his friend, "What should I work on next?"

"Combat training will do you some good as well. I will help you with your hand to hand combat training." Hizuki suggested.

"Really?! Thanks!" Naruto said eagerly.

Hizuki nodded, "Your welcome, let's begin shall we?" he stood back up.

Naruto followed right after him and stood facing his friend, "I'm ready."

Hizuki nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

"You still can't get through to where the Jinchuriki is?" Danzo eyed his operatives.

"No Danzo-sama, we are trying but for some reason no matter what we try we can't get through." One of the operatives told him.

Danzo's eyes narrowed at the forest he was staring at. It didn't take long for him to get here because he had his operatives watch the boy closely. Since they couldn't get in the forest to capture him like he had planned he decided to come here himself and see if this Genjutsu was as powerful as it seemed. Looks like it is.

 _'_ _The Jinchuriki is in there along with whoever has snuck inside the village to train the boy in secret. This person must be eliminated now.'_

* * *

Hizuki decided to show Naruto its own version of a fighting style that consisted of hitting with your palms and blocking by redirecting their attacks and not getting hit by them effectively. It was similar to the Hyūga clan's Juken style but different, their style attacks the tenketsu and organs, while the style Hizuki was showing him was different. He had watched and observed the fighting style of both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha for years before their deaths and managed to come up with a fighting style that's perfect for his friend. This one would allow him to not only harm the person's organs but also shatter their bones as a result. He sensed someone was trying to break through the Genjutsu he placed around the forest where he hid himself for years from the eyes of those who could easily sense him.

 _I've felt this evil presence before. It must be that man-the one they call Danzo Shimura. If he is here then that means he is after Naruto. I remember him having similar intentions towards someone else before Naruto was born, I wonder if that person was his mother._

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Hizuki didn't answer instead he activated his Byakugan near the area where he could sense Danzo and his minions that were trying to get to his friend for his evil purposes. Narrowing his eyes he whispered a familiar attack that originated from him, _"Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (All-Killing Ash Bones)."_

* * *

Danzo and his troops were trying once again to break the Genjutsu around the forest and attempt to capture the Jinchuriki but that would soon stop when all of Danzo's troops were stabbed by what looked to be bones.

Danzo's eyes widened, "What…?" he watched as his troops turn to ash as soon as the bones stabbed them, "What is this?"

* * *

Hizuki deactivated his Byakugan, _'Maybe this will hold him off for awhile.'_

"Hizuki?" Naruto called out to his friend.

Hizuki shook his head, "Its nothing. I sensed something vile and took care of it, that's all. Shall we continue?"

"Yeah."

For about 2 hours Hizuki helped Naruto with his new Taijutsu style and so far Naruto was taking to it quite well. The only thing Hizuki had to work with him on was his stance for certain moves but so far his friend was doing really well, so that was good. Next they worked on some Ninshū, Naruto decided to call it Ninshū now out of respect for the Rikudō Sennin. Hizuki respected this and told Naruto that the man would probably appreciate the fact that he was showing respect to his teachings by saying its original name. When that was done they went to practicing the Hiraishin, well Naruto did anyway, Hizuki simply watched as his friend tried to master the first level of Hiraishin. He had some difficulty at first but after awhile he was finally starring to get it, which was a huge accomplishment for him in a way.

Naruto fell to the ground on his back exhausted and sweating a little, "I'm tired…"

Hizuki sat down next to him, "You did very well. Your Taijutsu aside, you seem to be doing very well with the Hiraishin so far. I'm sure your father would be impressed."

Naruto showed no expression at the mention of his "father." Don't get him wrong its not like he hated the man, well mostly because he didn't understand what "hate" meant anymore, but he had no interest in a man that wasn't even in this world anymore. He had nothing to prove to him or anyone else for that matter either, he was only interested in staying by his friends side. Finding out you're the son of the Yondaime Hokage would make any child happy and have stars in their eyes, but Naruto just calmly accepted it but didn't hold any love for them since he hadn't experienced the feeling himself. With a sigh he sat up, "Let's go eat."

"Where?"

Naruto smiled at him, "I discovered a place with really good food. Its called Ichiraku Ramen, their ramen is the best!"

Hizuki was curious about this Ichiraku Ramen place, "I see. If you say it is good then I'm willing to try it for myself."

Naruto stood up slowly and rubbed his stomach, "I'm a little hungry now though."

Hizuki stood up and picked an apple from a nearby tree and gave it to Naruto who took it gratefully, "Thanks." He took a bite out of the apple, "So good."

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Hizuki reprimanded him gently.

Naruto swallowed what he was eating, "Sorry."

"It's fine. I know a way to get there without us being bothered by the villagers or those of the Uchiha clan." Hizuki walked off with Naruto following right behind him.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but do you not like the Uchiha clan?" Naruto questioned.

"It is not as though I dislike them, but I find them to be filled with nothing but hatred and greed. This generation of Sharingan users will be no different than when Madara was still alive." Hizuki stated.

Naruto didn't quite understand what he meant by the Uchiha clan being filled with nothing but hatred and greed. Hatred…he wondered if the glares the villagers give him falls into the category no that he had the capacity to care anymore because he didn't. taking another bite out of hit apple he let his mind wander as his body instinctively followed his friend, probably to a different route in order to get to Ichiraku Ramen more quickly when they arrived back in the village. Hizuki meanwhile was constantly checking to see if Danzo Shimura was still in the area after his display of power earlier. Truthfully he did that in order to get the man away from Naruto and from what he senses it worked. His eyes and ears are the forest itself and so far he hadn't sensed the man anywhere.

 _'_ _Looks like he gave up for now, but he will try again and this time we won't be in the forest to hold him back. Then I have no choice.'_ Hizuki narrowed his eyes, he will do anything to protect his friend.

Even kill every single person in this village if it comes down to that.

Seeing a sign that said 'Ichiraku Ramen' he grabbed his friends hand and dragged him inside. He felt the eyes of the villagers on both him and Naruto but they were mostly on Naruto, he could hear the faint whispers. He will deal with them soon enough.

"Welcome! Oh Naruto, nice to see you again. Who's your friend?" Teuchi asked.

Hizuki bowed respectfully, "Nice to meet you, my name is Hizuki Ōtsutsuki. Thank you for allowing my friend to eat here at your establishment."

Naruto wondered why he would pick Ōtsutsuki as his last name but decided to not to ask knowing his friend had a reason for using that name.

"Nice to meet you Hizuki, and there's no need to thank me. Naruto is welcome to eat here anytime he wants." Teuchi smiled, "Oh, but its best to eat healthy every once in awhile too."

Hizuki believed that as well but here was a problem with that, and that was the fact that even if his friend went inside a produce store they would attempt to throw him out because they truly believe him to be a demon instead of a human being. He wondered why Hagoromo wasted his time in protecting humanity at all? Are they even worth protecting? Worth saving?

"I will make sure Naruto eats healthy foods, namely vegetables that are good for his growing development." Hizuki stated.

Naruto blanched at the thought of having to eat vegetables, but knew that Hizuki had already made up his mind on the matter.

"Good to know Naruto has someone looking out for him, you know for a kid you know some pretty big words." Teuchi complimented.

"I am advanced for my age." Hizuki played it off.

Naruto sat down and ordered what he got the last time, and Hizuki ordered he one with vegetables. Naruto whispered in his friend's ear, "Hey Hizuki, why did you get the one with vegetables?"

"Ah, it's because I need the required sustenance to "grow up" as you would call it. My body is now that of a normal human despite some modifications, meaning that I need large requirement of water and healthy foods to grow like I did in my original form." Hizuki explained.

"What happens when your completely drained?" Naruto questioned.

"Then I will simply head back to the forest and take some nourishment from the soil there to heal any critical injuries or restore my strength should I need to." Hizuki told him as their food arrived.

Naruto understood and began eating his ramen, his friend was right though. The blonde didn't have to worry about Hizuki at all since all he had to do was go to the forest heal if he had a serious injury or anything else that might happen to his friend. He wondered if he revealed what Hizuki really was to the Hokage would the old man believe him? Would he take Hizuki away from him? The very thought was enough to make the blonde feel sick to his stomach and out of instinct he grabbed Hizuki's hand making the boy/tree look at him. He didn't want his new friend to go away. He wont let anyone harm Hizuki, it doesn't matter who they are! He vowed to protect Hizuki no matter what!

The two boys went back to eating with only one of them noticing they were being watched by two individuals. Hizuki knew they were Uchiha, but they didn't feel hostile at all but that wasn't saying much. The boy decided to ignore them until they tried to make a move towards Naruto.

Itachi had been watching them ever since they walked into the eating establishment. His eyes were on Naruto though, he couldn't see if the rumor was true about him having what appeared to be the Sharingan embedded in his forehead. At first he thought it was another excuse the villagers made up to isolate he boy even further but it caused so much commotion and the fact that the Sandaime didn't deny the possibility the boy could have it. For some reason it had bothered Itachi and not just him, Shisui was curious to know if it was true too and came with his friend to confirm it. Itachi's father Fugaku told them both that the clan elders want the boy brought to them for inspection but Itachi wasn't stupid he knew what that meant.

The elders were trying to take it, just like they tried to do with Kakashi when Obito Uchiha gave him his eye. They only wanted the Sharingan and nothing more.

"So…you think its true?" Shisui wondered.

"I'm not sure. That's why we're here to confirm." Itachi told him.

"I get it, I get it," Shisui told him, "I'm just curious you know? If he really does have the Sharingan then the clan will either try to take the eye out of him or force him to join the clan. I don't want that for him."

"Neither do I." Itachi agreed, "Their moving."

Shisui kept his eyes on them as the boys left the place, Naruto turned his head at the right time showing them that he did indeed have what appeared to be the Sharingan embedded in his forehead, but it wasn't the normal red eye, black tomoe Sharingan-oh no. It was the Rinne Sharingan! Not only was it a different color but it was glowing too. Itachi and Shisui nodded towards each other.

"We cannot let the members of our clan touch him," Shisui told Itachi with a serious expression, "There's no telling what they'd make him do. We need to report this to the Hokage immediately!"

"No, you go tell the Hokage. I'll make contact with Naruto-kun and the boy who's with him." Itachi said.

"Got it." Shisui disappeared via Shunshin leaving Itachi to make contact with the blonde.

Unaware of what was happening Naruto and Hizuki decided to just walk around the village together, Hizuki saw the hatred in the villagers eyes had intensified since they truly believed his friend had stolen a Sharingan from the Uchiha clan. Fools. His friend is no thief. And it wasn't the Sharingan it was the evolved form of both the Rinnegan and Sharingan. Rinne Sharingan. He was on high alert watching them like hawks wanting to see what they'd do. Needless to say he wasn't disappointed, out of the corner of his eye he saw a villager pick up what looked to be a rock and threw it at his friend aiming right at his head. Before Hizuki could do anything Naruto acted first, grabbing the rock and crushing it like it was nothing. He noticed that the boy's Rinne Sharingan was glowing the whole time as if sensing danger. Naruto looked at his friend as he stared at the palm of his hand, "Hey Hizuki…"

"Don't worry about it, enhanced strength comes with eating the chakra fruit. So its normal." Hizuki told him.

Naruto blinked, "I see." He walked off again missing the fact his friend activated his Byakugan sending a silent threat towards the villagers if they ever tried that again. The villagers themselves were filled with new fear seeing the demon crush a rock with his bare hands like it was nothing. They made a mental note to report this to the Council. As if sensing what they were going to do Hizuki erased their memories of the moment. Kaguya had done something similar in the past when she first met her lover and now here he was doing the same thing. However he was erasing their memories in order to protect Naruto, he didn't know why he had this instinct to protect the boy he just felt it was the right thing to do.

Hizuki sensed an Uchiha was near, grabbing Naruto's hand he dragged him towards the forest not wanting to confront one.

"Hizuki?" Naruto gave his friend a worried look.

"An Uchiha. He's following us, we have to go back to the forest." Hizuki told him as he kept dragging his friend away from the village and towards the forest, but it was never meant to be as the Uchiha wearing an ANBU uniform and mask landed before the two before they could even reach the forest.

Hizuki stood before Naruto acting as a shield, "Cursed Uchiha." The boy muttered his Byakugan active.

Itachi's eyes widened as the boy said those words. The man already knew his clan was cursed and were acting like it, but he didn't expect this child to know, and those eyes…is he a Hyūga?

"Who are you? Are you of the Hyūga clan?" Itachi questioned.

"I'm not. I'm of the Ōtsutsuki clan, and that's all you need to know. Why have you've been following us, Uchiha?" Hizuki questioned, his Byakugan still active.

'Ōtsutsuki?! They really exist!' Itachi thought in complete surprise, "I am not your enemy. I simply came to ask Naruto Uzumaki some questions regarding his Rinne Sharingan."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "How do you know what it's called?"

"He is of the Uchiha clan, and they possess the Sharingan however their Sharingan can evolve so it's not surprising they have records about the Rinne Sharingan. I wont let your clan have him." Hizuki declared.

"You misunderstand my intention, Hizuki-kun. I have no intention of allowing those of my clan to harm Naruto-kun, in fact we have decided to keep him safe from them for as long as we can." Itachi told him honestly.

"Who is included in this "we" you speak of?" Hizuki demanded.

"Shisui Uchiha, my closest comrade." Itachi said.

Hizuki could sense no ill will from the man and no malicious intent either. So he's sincere then, Hizuki relaxed but still had his Byakugan active just in case.

"Unlike the rest of those of the Uchiha clan you seem to be sincere in your words and intentions. That's rare for the members of your clan." Hizuki stated.

"How is it that you know about the Uchiha Curse?" Itachi questioned.

"Before I tell you anything, its best to get rid of some…unwanted ears." Hizuki looked out of the corner of his eye and sensed two individuals watching them, "There's no point in hiding! Reveal yourselves!"

The two individuals appeared from the bushes revealing them to be wearing white robes. Itachi knew who they were immediately, it didn't take a genius not to know.

ROOT Agents.

"Naruto stay behind me." Hizuki told him.

"Right." Naruto got behind his friend.

Itachi stood in front of both kids, "Why are you here?"

"Stand down Itachi Uchiha. We have orders to bring in both Naruto Uzumaki and the boy with him." The ROOT Agent on the left answered.

"Hand them over now." The one on the right ordered.

Itachi was about to remove his mask to engage them both but Hizuki walked past him, "Protect Naruto. I will handle them." He said.

"You cannot defeat us. Surrender yourself, now." The one on the left stated.

Hizuki was already in front of the two agents much to their shock, as well as Itachi's, "Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)." Releasing a high-speed palm thrust he sent them both flying away from them and slamming into two trees with a loud crack. Their bodies slid down to the ground slowly and they didn't get back up again.

Hizuki deactivated his Byakugan and turned towards them, "Follow us, Uchiha." He walked off to the spot where he and Naruto first met with the blonde following right behind him.

Itachi followed without a word, but deep was curious as to know how the boy knew of a Hyūga clan's technique if he wasn't a member of their clan but decided to keep the question to himself as he followed them to a secret location.

The two boys plus Itachi arrived at the very spot Naruto first met Hizuki in his tree form anyway. The two boys stood next to each other, "Speak Uchiha, what is it that you know about the Rinne Sharingan?"

Itachi removed his mask so that they would feel more comfortable, "The Rinne Sharingan is known as a 血継網羅 (Kekkei Mōra, Bloodline Encompassing), an advanced branch jutsu. It is said to be far superior to Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta. This is the first I've seen someone with a bloodline such as this," he looked at Naruto, "The only one confirmed to have such a thing was…"

"Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki-The Rikudō Sennin, correct?" Hizuki said.

"Yes…does this mean…" Itachi wondered.

Hizuki walked over by Naruto covering his ears much to the blonde's confusion, "Naruto is of the Uzumaki clan, thus making him a clan heir however that is not all. He might very well be the reincarnation of two individuals who have all but disappeared from history."

"Who do you mean?" Itachi's eyes widened.

Hizuki stared at the man, "I sense two chakra signatures mixed in with his own. They are Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Asura Ōtsutsuki, it hard for me to determine which chakra signature is the most dominate so I have no choice but assume he has both."

Itachi's activated his Sharingan and sure enough he saw it. That means Naruto is a very special child that may very well save this world and bring forth peace.

"His life will constantly be in danger." Itachi said.

"It is already in danger. The villagers will resort to killing him the first chance they get, and when that day comes I will be the one to deliver their punishment." Hizuki said.

"You sound as though you were a god passing righteous judgment on the wicked." Itachi said.

"Tell me something Uchiha…have you heard of the Shinju?" Hizuki questioned.

"Shinju?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. It is a tree that produces chakra fruit every thousands of years, however the original one perished due to it becoming the Jūbi. However, before it disappeared completely it planted a small seed that grew over time and produced chakra fruit during the time of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, but neither sensed my presence, which is a good thing. Now here in this era Naruto was able to not only sense me but hear my voice." Hizuki explained.

Itachi had never heard of this before, so chakra originally from the Shinju that produced chakra fruit…wait a minute.

"Sensed your presence?" You can't be…" Itachi stared at the boy.

"Correct. I am the Shinju, child of man." Hizuki revealed.

Itachi got down on one leg and bowed before the boy, "I apologize if you feel uncomfortable about this, but I feel this is necessary."

Hizuki was honestly surprised when a member of the Uchiha clan started bowing to him. He had witnessed many Uchiha's in the past but this is the first time one had accepted the truth about things and even bowed respectfully towards him. This Uchiha was pure hearted in every way.

"Raise your head Uchiha, there is no need to bow to me. I am but a simple tree that has grown tired of observing humans." Hizuki said.

"You've been watching over us?" Itachi inquired.

"I have been watching humanity since Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha's era. I have been watching over Naruto since one of Hagoromo's creations was manipulated to fight once again by a rogue Uchiha who claimed to be Madara Uchiha, however…I find that claim hard to believe." Hizuki revealed.

"The Kyūbi was being controlled by a rogue Uchiha?" Itachi was taken back by the information.

"Yes, though I do not know of his identity it is quite obvious he despises the Uchiha clan and wants to see them disappear. Controlling the Kyūbi has accomplished that goal." The boy said.

"I see." Itachi said.

"Another thing you should know. Naruto also possesses the Rinnegan."

"The Rinnegan?!" Itachi stared at the blonde who just kept wondering why Hizuki had covered his ears.

"Correct. Once he has completed his clans sealing arts among other things I will be teaching him how to use the dōjutsu. His Rinne Sharingan possesses the same qualities as your Sharingan, meaning he could learn Tsukuyomi if he so wishes but I do not think he would." Hizuki said.

"I understand." Itachi agreed, _'Telling Hokage-sama about the fact that Naruto has the Rinnegan might be bad considering the dangers it will attract. Its best to keep this to myself.'_

"It's also best you keep what I am a secret as well. There is no need for the rest of the human race to know what I am. Only Naruto." Hizuki stated.

"I understand." Itachi said.

Hizuki released his hands from Naruto's ears allowing the blonde to hear again, "What were you two talking about?"

"Don't worry about it." Hizuki rubbed his friends head making the boy pout. Itachi felt something watching this scene, it reminded him of his interaction with Sasuke. Maybe some day the two of them can become friends.

"What now, Hizuki?"

"Now, you go back to training. We will watch you." Hizuki said.

"Okay. I was thinking about working more on the Hiraishin, what do you think?" Naruto asked his friend.

"I believe that is a wise choice." Hizuki agreed.

Naruto went off to the scrolls he had laying around on the ground of their hiding place and looked over the Hiraishin notes again.

"Hiraishin…does he perhaps…" Itachi spoke carefully.

"Know who his parents are? Yes he does indeed know, but even Naruto understands that announcing his heritage would be a foolish thing to do. They underestimate him and that will be their downfall, not to mention a sign of arrogance." Hizuki stated bluntly without remorse.

Itachi was inclined to agree, "You mean the elders, correct?"

"Particularly Danzo Shimura, he has tried once before to take Naruto away." Hizuki informed.

"What? Has he come here himself?" Itachi asked with a worried tone.

"No he has not, the Genjutsu I placed around the forest prevented him and those that follow him from getting inside the forest to try and take Naruto away." Hizuki informed.

Itachi nodded in understanding. He had the same problems trying to dispel the Genjutsu himself but to no avail. So that's why…the Shinju's Genjutsu was far superior than any Uchiha's combined.

"I did it!"

Itachi looked back towards seeing him with a smile on his face, did the boy understand the Hiraishin no Jutsu?

"Hizuki, Uchiha-san, I did it." Naruto told them as he walked over by them.

"Did you figure it out?" Hizuki questioned.

Naruto pointed towards the tree before them making them look towards it and noticed their was a mark on the tree that read "術式 (Jutsu-shiki)" on it. The blonde closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)." He muttered and disappeared in a yellow flash much to Itachi's astonishment, looking up he saw the blonde was standing on the marked spot of the tree, his feet were surrounded in blue chakra, "See? I did it."

Hizuki smiled, "Yes you did, good work."

Itachi was staring at the boy surprised by the fact he's able to transfer chakra to his feet with ease, "How…?"

"When Naruto ate one of my chakra fruits his chakra control improved, not only that but his chakra has increased but just at the right amount." Hizuki explained.

"What do you mean?" Itachi questioned.

"Exactly as I said." Hizuki responded.

Naruto got down from the tree and marked Hizuki on his left hand showing the jutsu-shiki symbol on it, "This way if we get separated I can get to you easily."

Hizuki stared at the mark on his hand in thought, "Hmmm, this is a smart strategy Naruto. This world is full of dangers and getting to each other quickly is important."

Naruto nodded then looked over at Itachi and bowed politely, "Thank you for listening to us, Uchiha-san."

"Itachi. My full name is Itachi Uchiha, but you may call me Itachi-san if you so wish." Itachi smiled at the boy.

Naruto nodded, "Itachi-san then. Let's continue training, Hizuki."

"Very well," Hizuki looked at the Uchiha male, "Will you stay as well?"

Itachi nodded, "I will." The fact that Danzo was already making a move on the boy was a sign that Naruto needed 24-hour protection. This is Danzo we're talking about here so if anyone believes it to be too much then their wrong.

 **Hokage's Office-1:45 PM**

Hiruzen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are…are you certain of this…?" Hiruzen questioned.

Shisui nodded, "No mistake, Hokage-sama. Naruto has somehow awakened the Rinne Sharingan. To be honest with you…I'm surprised to actually see it exists. It's a different color from what's been told in the Uchiha archives but there's no mistaking it. Naruto has the Rinne Sharingan. The Third Eye of the Sage."

"Third Eye of the Sage?" Hiruzen raised a brow.

"That's what the Uchiha clan called it during the time both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were still alive. Hokage-sama…I hope you don't think of me as being out of line for saying this but…I believe Naruto may very well be the reincarnation of the Rikudō Sennin." Shisui gave the man a serious look.

The old man's eyes widened at the proclamation. While true the Rikudō Sennin had a third eye just like Naruto does now, he'd always thought of the man to be nothing more but a legend. If what Shisui's saying is true then the boy might be the savior of the entire world.

"What makes you believe such a thing?" Hiruzen asked.

Shisui took a deep breath, "During the time Madara Uchiha was still alive there was a prophecy that sounded foreboding, but they took it to heart and took it seriously."

"What prophecy?"

"卯の女神 (Usagi no Megami, Rabbit Goddess)." Shisui said.

Hiruzen's eyes widened in complete and utter shock. He remembered that when he was chosen to be the Sandaime, Tobirama told him on complete secrecy of the prophecy that foretold of a goddess that was the first wielder of chakra. Ironically he overheard this when Madara and Hashirama were speaking to each other in private one day. Madara had mentioned it to Hashirama one day out of the blue and ever since Tobirama had felt a sense of foreboding. Like this goddess would come down and strike at them.

"I remember…Tobirama-sensei mentioned it to me once out of the blue one day just like Madara had done to Hashirama. The Rabbit Goddess…The Mother of All Charka!" Hiruzen fell back into his chair, "So…it's true then…"

Shisui nodded, "Yes. The members of the clan believed that one day the reincarnation of the Rikudō Sennin would appear in a soul full of pureness and love, the third eye is the key to confinement, should it fail a new seal will appear to seal the goddess away forever more."

Hiruzen closed his eyes, _'Naruto…'_ he opened them very calmly, "Shisui, do not mention this to any members of your clan. I'm sure Itachi will agree with me on this matter as well."

Shisui nodded in agreement, "Understood."

"Where's Itachi now?" The Hokage inquired.

"He's with Naruto and his new friend." Shisui said noticing the Hokage tense.

"Friend?"

"Yes. A boy probably about the same age as Naruto, his skin is fairly pale, as is his hair, and he has the same eyes as those of the Hyūga clan." Shisui informed.

"Are you saying he's a member of the Hyūga clan?" Hiruzen questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure…" he was cut off when Itachi materialized next to him.

"Itachi, great timing! Tell me of the boy that's with Naruto." Hiruzen asked.

"Sir. His name is Hizuki Ōtsutsuki." Itachi said.

"Ōtsutsuki?! The lost clan?!" Hiruzen and Shisui at the same time.

Itachi wasn't surprised that they knew about the clan, "Yes, he is of the Ōtsutsuki clan while also possessing the Byakugan. I'm sure the members of the Hyūga clan will try to approach the boy at some point, but I don't think it will go very well."

"I agree with you completely in that regard. Anyway, I'm a little suspicious of this boy. I'm assigning ANBU Dog to watch their every move specifically this Hizuki Ōtsutsuki." Hiruzen sported a serious look on his face.

Itachi thought about the boy/god tree.

 _"_ _I only trust one human…and that is Naruto Uzumaki. If I sense he is in danger in any way from the humans of this village…I will be the one to end humanity."_

 _'_ _This seriousness of his words are not to be taken lightly.'_ Itachi thought. If the Shinju decided humanity was no longer trustworthy then it will be their end, and the hope for their survival is Naruto.

 **Naruto's Apartment-8:45**

Hizuki had the blonde boy on his back as he carried him to his apartment. After Itachi left Hizuki observed Naruto as he continued to train with the Hiraishin and so far he was making good progress. When the boy ate from the chakra fruit his chakra control improved, not only that but he also gained enhanced strength and senses even though the boy was oblivious to that fact. The god tree was still trying to figure out what still possessed him to call out to the boy, was it because he held the Kyūbi within him? Was it because the child was lonely and needed someone show him at least some sign of love and affection? Or was it at some point the Shinju itself was starting to seek companionship after being on this planet and witnessing nothing but bloodshed and hatred? The thought almost made it want to laugh if that was even possible. Giving Naruto a side-glance and seeing his peaceful face for once made it actually feel something despite it not having experienced human emotions before in its entire life. If Naruto felt threatened then it would protect him, if Naruto felt sad then it would comfort him, it would seem that after meeting Naruto and communicating with the blonde made it actually "feel" something.

Opening the apartment door Hizuki walked in and set Naruto down on the bed softly before pulling the covers over him. For a while he simply stared at his friend's sleeping face with interest. Is this what humans look like when their at ease? If so then it's a very interesting expression that the god tree wanted to engrave within its memory. Crouching down on the floor the god tree leaned back into the bed and closed its eyes triggering sleep while at the same time staying alert. This is a village full of people who would love nothing more but kill Naruto for something he couldn't help, so it was only logical to protect the boy.

And protect "he" will.

* * *

 **Next Time** **:** **白眼の姫** **(Byakugan no Hime, Byakugan Princess)**


	3. 白眼の姫(Byakugan no Hime,Byakugan Princess)

**[Opening Song: BLUE by Suara]**

 **Kanashimi ikuta noseshi fune:**

[ _The Earth comes into view shining with the sun reflecting on it.]_

 **Horobi no uta no koe takaku:**

[ _Trees flutter in the wind as does the grass and the water ripples in the background.]_

 **Kuraki soko yori ukabikoshi:**

[ _The_ _Shinju appears shined down upon by the suns gentle rays as it glows a golden color.]_

 **Aa kimi to ima shirogane wo nuke:**

[ _Naruto stands outside of Konoha staring up at the clear blue sky, the wind a delicate breeze that moves his hair softly as the grass moves beneath his feet.]_

 **Oozora he futari tobu hi no:**

[ _Hizuki stands outside alone amongst a graveyard somewhere in Konoha while its raining, looking up at the cloudy sky as the rain continues to fall down on him with a serene expression on his face.]_

 **Kuru wo:**

 _[The Rookie 12 stand in the background with their sensei's behind them standing proud as they all gather around.]_

 **Yumemin:**

 _[Hinata sports a gentle smile on her face as she holds out her arms as the sky started to clear.]_

 **Kuru wo Yumemin:**

 _[Naruto and Hizuki both hold hands as they lift their arms up towards the bright sun as the sky clears with smiles on their faces as they look up at the clear sky together.]_

* * *

Time seemed to fly by with Naruto and Hizuki.

The blonde boy continued to train in the forest with the Hizuki/Shinju and finally mastered the first part of the Hiraishin, well the first level anyway. Now he can focus on the second level of the technique. He also understood Fūinjutsu a lot more thanks to studying the Uzumaki Sealing Technique scroll left behind by his mother, so that was another accomplishment. Hizuki helped the boy with his Rinnegan training as well, but they were starting off slow, meaning he only taught him the Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push) and Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull). Hizuki believed that only learning these techniques were required right now and Naruto didn't complain even once. If his friend believed he wasn't ready to learn the other techniques then he would accept that fact without any complaints. Hizuki also wanted to wait for the boy to use the Rinne Sharingan seeing as how it can also use the same Genjutsu properties as the Sharingan from small to advanced like Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader) and Amaterasu (Heavenly Illusion). Itachi and Shisui the other Uchiha would always come to visit them while they were training in the forest acting mostly as bodyguards. The Uchiha clan stopped pestering Fugaku to bring Naruto to them much to Itachi and Shisui's relief but both knew it wouldn't last long. When it comes to the Sharingan the clan was persistent, Kakashi was a prime example of that since his Sharingan was given to him by Obito.

Both boys were six years old now, meaning they were eligible to attend the Academy, of course there were protests from the civilians and shinobi regarding them both but the Sandaime didn't care at all and allowed them to attend anyway. Naruto wasn't all that interested though and neither was Hizuki but the old man had already signed them up to join, so they would have to deal with it.

Naruto sighed getting Hizuki's attention, "You seem upset about something."

"I don't know if I'm upset about anything, but I know that going to the Academy would be…what's the word?" Naruto wondered.

"Annoying. Waste of time. Pointless. Worthless." Hizuki kept on saying words that would fit.

"Um…I think all of those." Naruto said slowly.

"Naturally. I was also thinking the same thing." Hizuki said.

"I don't understand why we have to attend the Academy anyway," Naruto sighed again as they were walking towards the building in question, "I've already learned everything from you."

"The reason is because Sarutobi Hiruzen wants you to become a shinobi in order to gain respect and acknowledgement from the villagers and the shinobi population. I find it to be ridiculous." Hizuki stated.

"I'm not interested in what they think of me anymore. Besides, I'm worried about the seal holding Kaguya. You said it was weakening?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes, though the Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei (Six Paths— Chibaku Tensei) is a powerful seal even it has its limits through the age of time." Hizuki stated.

"So the seal has been slowly weakening because its old and needs to be fixed?" Naruto questioned.

"Correct. The only thing we can do for now is wait and hope the seal holds out until another sealing method can be used to make sure she stays sealed." Hizuki informed.

Naruto nodded seeing the building come into view, "I've been wondering for a long time now, why did Kaguya really come here?"

Hizuki was curious himself, there must've been a reason she decided to come here to this planet of all places. The Shinju figured it was because he was here and she simply wanted to devour his chakra fruit, but even he was curious of her real intentions. Was she running from something and needed power from his chakra fruit to help her? Or did she come here to truly create peace? Maybe only her sons know the answer to that question.

"I do not know how to answer that question Naruto, for my predecessor was not particularly close to the woman as her sons were." The boy responded.

Naruto nodded in understanding as they walked through the gate passing by other families and their children, the blonde had always wondered what went through Kaguya's head when she decided to come here. He felt that maybe she wasn't a bad person but her methods of wanting peace by enslaving humanity was wrong, any form of enslavement was wrong to begin with. The blonde was soo deep in thought that he didn't realize they were in the classroom and he was sat down by Hizuki who was sitting next to him. Both boys were sitting by the window, where the sun would mostly likely come through.

"You were in such deep thought that you didn't see we arrived to the classroom, so I guided you here and sat you down." Hizuki explained.

Naruto blinked, "Oh…thanks."

"You are welcome."

Naruto looked out the window simply staring at the birds outside as they flew in the sky without a care in the world. That's what he felt like being here in this village, was there a point in even staying here?

Hizuki observed his friend as he looked out the window ignoring his surroundings in favor of staring off into space. Naruto had been doing that a lot lately, he would space out while either reading, training, and walking. In fact, one time they were walking towards Ichiraku considering it a snack now his body reacted on pure instinct as a drunken villager tried to attack him. The blonde regained his senses only after they arrived at the eatery and even then he blinked in total confusion as to how they got to Ichiraku's so quickly. Hizuki didn't say anything about it because he was sure it wouldn't happen again. He ignored his thoughts in favor of looking to his right and saw a girl with short blue hair and lavender eyes was watching them.

 _'_ _That girl is a Hyūga of pure blood. I also sense a fragment of Hamura Ōtsutsuki's blood within her. She must be a direct descendant.'_ He noticed that she was blushing at Naruto not even acknowledging him making him tilt his head but not out of confusion, but curiosity, _'Interesting. Very interesting. She seems to have feelings for Naruto. I will encourage it.'_

Other students began to pile up in the classroom but Naruto wasn't paying attention to them at all and just wanted to get this over with already. His prayers were answered when two men entered the classroom; both appeared to be experienced ninja.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to your first year of the Academy, my name is Iruka Umino and this man right here is my assistant Mizuki. The two of us will be teaching this classroom. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Iruka smiled.

"Hai Iruka-sensei!" the class minus Hizuki and Naruto greeted.

Hizuki was observing both men and felt negative emotions coming off from the white haired man and narrowed his eyes. He could be a problem in the near future; as for the other one…he'll observe him for a little while longer.

Iruka's eyes landed on the boys but more so Naruto who was still staring out the window watching the birds fly by without a care in the world and frowned remembering his conversation with the Hokage.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"_ _I must protest Hokage-sama!" Iruka said to the elderly man as they were in his office._

 _Hiruzen stared at the man, "What do you protest, Iruka?"_

 _"_ _If I may Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki should not be around the children and we know nothing of the other boy that hangs out with him!" Iruka told the man._

 _Hiruzen took a smoke from his pipe, "There is nothing wrong with Naruto Iruka. He is nothing more than a normal young man and that's all. The boy also has trust issues, that's why I put the boy in your class so you can open him up a little. As for Hizuki…well I want you to keep an eye on the boy for me."_

 _Iruka blinked in confusion, "May I ask why, Hokage-sama?"_

 _"_ _Because we don't know what his intentions are with Naruto that's why. The only reason we haven't brought him in for questioning is because it appears he truly cares about Naruto." Hiruzen explained._

 _Iruka still didn't like the idea of Naruto and Hizuki attending the Academy but agreed with the Hokage anyway, "I understand…Hokage-sama."_

 ** _(Flashback End)_**

Iruka was cautious around the boy; I mean how couldn't he be? The Kyūbi sealed deep inside him killed his parents, who knows what might happen if the boy was angered by something so simple? And Hizuki? Well he didn't know anything about the boy but he would keep his guard up around him and Naruto…but first.

"SHIKAMARU, WAKE UP!" Iruka yelled.

Shikamaru groaned, "Troublesome…"

The man shook his head, _'He fell asleep on the first day? Are the Nara clan that damn lazy?'_

* * *

To say Iruka was impressed was an understatement. Naruto was quite knowledgeable as was Hizuki, but the boy took pleasure in toying with Mizuki with his own questions, at least he thinks the boy was toying with the man. The first thing he learned about Hizuki, is that the boy shows no emotion at all. He always had a blank look on his face and as he spoke his voice was completely monotone not showing a hint of emotion something that made his spine shiver. He heard this boy came from a clan, the Ōtsutsuki clan. Are they the reason he shows no emotion? Currently it was recess time and he was keeping a close eye on his students but more so on Naruto and Hizuki who were sitting against a tree, well Naruto was sitting down while Hizuki was standing up. They appeared to be talking about something, which made him worry because the boy's had serious looks on their faces.

 _'_ _What on earth could they be talking about?'_ Iruka wondered.

"I…feel something whenever I look up at the sky at night." Naruto said.

Hizuki's interest was peaked, "What do you mean?"

The blonde looked up at the clear blue sky in wonder, "Last night when I was looking at the moon…I think I felt her."

"Kaguya? Are you sure?" he wanted to be sure the seal wasn't weakening.

The blonde shivered outwardly, "I felt so…cold."

"Cold?"

Naruto nodded, "I'm sure of it. It felt cold, distant, lonely, and there were probably other things I felt too but it was just too much for me. So I stopped looking. But there was one thing I felt that was stronger than the others."

Hizuki was curious as to what his friend meant by that but knew it was important to ask, "What was it?"

Naruto slowly turned his head towards the grey haired boy, "Rage…"

It was the one that overlapped the others completely. Just saying the very word made him want to run away and hide somewhere and never come back out. The blonde had never felt such intense emotions before; sure he felt hatred all around the village, which were always directed at him but never as intense as it felt with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Its possible she felt such rage because of the fact she was sealed away by her two sons Hagoromo and Hamura, but that's where it gets confusion for him too because he thought he felt something warm mixed in with all that rage. Maybe…just maybe she didn't really hate them? It was just a thought but that's all he could think of.

Hizuki stared at the blonde seeing his face in intense concentration as he thought about Kaguya the Rabbit Goddess. It always made the Shinju curious as to why the woman came to the planet in the first place. There were other dimensions that probably had other chakra fruits but she came here to this dimension became a concubine and had two children who eventually sealed her away to stop her from enslaving humanity in her own twisted way of creating peace. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and saw it was the same girl as before, she was hiding behind a tree not too far from them stealing glances at Naruto for what felt like every single second.

 _'_ _I find it interesting that she harbors feelings for him, yet can't muster up the courage to speak to him. From my experience with the Hyūga clan none of them are this docile, yet here she is. Furthermore, why do I sense another dōjutsu within her…I see, the Tenseigan.'_ Hizuki hadn't forgotten that Hamura possessed the Tenseigan as did his descendants, but the Hyūga clan were only distant relatives though, but this girl Hinata Hyūga is special compared to the rest of her clan.

Hizuki looked to his friend, "Naruto."

"Hm?"

"If there was someone out there that truly loved you no matter what, would you like to spend the rest of your life with that person?" Hizuki asked.

Naruto blinked unsure of how to answer such a thing but found it in him to respond, "If that person is really out there…I think I'd like to be near that person for a very long time."

Hizuki looked over at Hinata seeing her grip the tree she was hiding behind and decided to get more information from his friend, "Of all the females in our class, which one of them do you find the most pleasant?"

"Hinata Hyūga." Naruto answered instantly.

Hizuki heard a "eep!" from behind the tree and knew the girl hadn't expected that at all and honestly neither did Hizuki, but his curiosity was still peaked, "And why Hinata Hyūga?"

Naruto looked up at the sky and smiled, "She…feels warm."

"Warm?"

"I can feel it. She's warm, kind, and strong. The whole fawning over Sasuke doesn't interest her and she's the type to put other's feelings above her own and I like that about her. If she has a dream then…I want to help support it." Naruto explained.

Hizuki heard a thump and knew the girl had fainted probably due to the heartfelt compliments Naruto was giving her.

"Iruka-sensei, Hinata fainted!" a student called out.

Naruto turned his head quickly as he heard that feeling something akin to worry.

"She will be fine, don't worry." Hizuki actually let a smirk grace his lips as he watched the man grab the girl and rush inside the building.

 _'_ _How amusing. Hinata Hyūga, you should consider yourself lucky.'_ The boy thought, "Naruto there are some birds nearby."

Naruto stood up quickly, he seemed to have taken a liking to the small animals. Not only that, but some of the birds would flock over to him much the blonde's hidden excitement and joy.

The two boys walked over to where the birds were and saw a family of birds perched on top of a tree branch. The mother bird was tending to her young, there were three baby birds. Naruto felt something in his chest again, something he couldn't identify, _'What is this I'm feeling? Longing? Hizuki mentioned that word to me once, is that what this is?'_ shaking his head he looked back up to the family of birds again with a small smile only to have it wiped from his face as a rock was flung at the nest sending it tumbling down along with the baby birds who couldn't fly yet. They crashed to the ground, obvious signs of their wings being broken prompting Naruto to go rushing over to them with worry while Hizuki looked over towards the perpetrators. They were three older boys who were smirking at their handy work.

"Awww, look at that the freak is trying to help the weak little birds." The middle one assumed to be the leader smirked.

"What an idiot." The other mocked.

"Hey freak, why don't you just leave them to die?" the last one said.

Something snapped inside Hizuki, something he thought he'd never feel. Anger. Without hesitation he rushed at the boys taking them all down as though they were nothing but weaklings themselves and grabbed the middle one by his shirt pointing two fingers at his eye sockets, "You take pleasure in being cruel? Then I will respond in kind." He was about to gauge the boy's eyes out but was stopped when a hand clamped on his wrist, looking to his right he saw it was Iruka Umino, "Can I help you?"

"What are you doing, Hizuki?!" Iruka yelled.

"I think it would be fairly obvious to you as to what I am doing," Hizuki said as though taking out someone's eyes was no big deal, "I am going to make sure he never sees the light again after committing a heinous atrocity."

Iruka was trying to figure out how the hell a six year old knew such words but filed that down for later, "What do you mean?"

"While we were simply watching the birds over there they deemed it fit to throw a rock at them then taunted the helpless little ones, also they deemed it funny to insult my friend by calling him a "freak," so I am going to take out his eyes as punishment." Hizuki stated simply.

"You can't just do that, Hizuki! I will punish them myself, so there's no need to do this!" Iruka tired to move the boy's hand away but couldn't, _'So strong!'_

Hizuki had no interest in what this man was saying and proceeded to bring his hand towards the crying boy but stopped again.

"Hizuki, stop!"

Said boy froze in place much to Iruka's confusion, both of them looked over at Naruto who had a pleading look on his face something Iruka had never seen before. With a sigh the boy tossed the crying boy aside like garbage and walked away, "I've lost interest in this weakling." The boy he tossed away was curled up in a ball making Iruka wince figuring out what to say to the boy's parents. Instead he looked over at the two boys seeing Naruto's face was sad that the baby birds were hurt.

He walked over to them and bent down, "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto shook his head, "That was cruel. They did nothing wrong but they threw a rock at them then laughed…their evil."

Iruka winced again but this time inwardly, the boy already has trust issues from what he could tell but now it just took another all time low.

Naruto brought up his other palm and hovered it above the bird, "It's okay, I'll heal you know, okay?"

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"Watch and see." Hizuki said having the mother bird perched on his shoulder.

"Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)." Naruto muttered a soft green glow surrounded the little injured baby bird making Iruka's eyes widen.

 _'_ _That jutsu! It's an A-rank technique, not only that but it's the_ _医療忍術_ _(Iryō Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu)! When did Naruto learn to do this?!'_ Iruka thought.

Naruto stopped healing the little baby bird and watched it perk right back up making him smile, "All better."

Iruka couldn't believe his eyes, this boy just used an A-rank jutsu without so much as looking tired. He had to tell the Hokage about this!

* * *

"Say that again, Iruka?" Hiruzen looked at the man.

"Sir! Naruto Uzumaki performed an A-rank Medical jutsu known as Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) on baby birds that were injured because of three students who are above my class."

"What happened?" the old man inquired.

"From what Hizuki has told me, the three boys threw a rock at the birds nest he and Naruto were watching then taunted them prompting Hizuki to teach them a lesson. Had I not stopped him he would have gouged one of the boys eyes out." Iruka reported.

"What?!" Hiruzen said alarmed.

"Don't worry, Naruto stopped him in favor of helping the baby birds." Iruka smiled.

Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief, "That boy is more dangerous than I originally believed."

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" Iruka inquired.

"I've had my ANBU observe the boy closely, he shows no emotion towards anyone else always having a blank look on his face and when he looks at you…it feels as though he's staring at your very soul." The old man described.

Iruka could relate because he and Mizuki have both been feeling that way towards the boy, but more so him, "I think…I understand what your saying Hokage-sama. He doesn't act like a normal child."

Hiruzen nodded in agreement, "It probably has something to do with the fact that the Ōtsutsuki clan weren't very good with expressing themselves to begin with, seeing as how they decided to stay away from humanity for a long time. And yet, here one is with Naruto watching over him like some kind of protector." He muttered to himself.

"Hokage-sama?" Iruka said.

"Nothing. Just me rambling, I must say I'm impressed Naruto knows such an advanced jutsu. If Tsunade were here she'd be just as impressed that a six year old was able to execute the Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) so well. He might graduate early." Hiruzen smiled.

Iruka found himself smiling too, "I think your right, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Naruto found learning history to be interesting, he already knew some stuff from Hizuki but he still didn't get tired of hearing it no matter how many times he hears a part of history. Too bad Iruka wasn't talking about the Ōtsutsuki clan, but that was to be expected since the records on them don't exist here on earth, well some do but they were probably for the higher ups eyes only. He took down notes without even realizing it showing just how much he was interested in the subject. He looked in front of him and noticed Shikamaru was fast asleep but wasn't worried about him since he knew the Nara clan were practically geniuses with Shikamaru being the prodigy of the clan with his high IQ.

Iruka was impressed the boy was interested in the history part of their lesson and even took notes, at least he knew the boy enjoyed history. Hizuki meanwhile appeared to be bored as though he already knew all the information he was discussing with the class, shrugging inwardly he continued on with the lecture.

"Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were both clan heads of the Senju and Uchiha clan and founded Konohagakure. Both clans had come to a peaceful solution thanks to the founding of the village and decided to choose who would become the Hokage in order to lead the village and thus Hashirama Senju was chosen for that role as the Shodaime." Iruka lectured.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he wrote everything down Iruka was saying, _'It wasn't as peaceful as some people may think. Madara Uchiha wasn't exactly happy not being chosen as Hokage and he didn't even get back up from his clan to overthrow Hashirama Senju because they were tired of all the hatred and bloodshed. Did Madara Uchiha even consider Hashirama Senju his friend in the first place or was that all a lie?'_ could the clan really be cursed as Hizuki said they were? When Hizuki called Itachi a "Cursed Uchiha" he didn't seem mad at all and accepted the verbal insult, if you could even call it that. Itachi probably knew that the clan was cursed if he didn't have that much or a reaction. What caused the Uchiha clan to have soo much hatred in the first place?

After the History lesson was over it was time to go back outside the classroom for weapons practice. For today they were to practice throwing Shuriken a the wooden statues before them. The goal was to try and hit as many targets as you could, simple enough.

"Alright class, today we're going to practice throwing Shuriken using target practice. Each of you will try to see how many targets you can hit, now don't be discourage if you don't hit all of them. The purpose of this exercise is to simply see how many of the targets you can hit, okay?" Iruka instructed.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!" the class except Naruto and Hizuki said.

Naruto instantly knew what Hizuki was thinking right now, and the word of the day was…

Pointless.

That was the expression Hizuki wore on his face as he stared at the pointless exercise and saw no merit to it at all but then again that's just how he is. Naruto wasn't really all that interested either, he doesn't even want to become a shinobi but the Sandaime insisted. Not to mention the man already signed both him and Hizuki up for the Academy so there's nothing they could do about it now.

"First up is, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced.

The girls went crazy for the Uchiha boy, all except Hinata Hyūga who only had eyes for Naruto. Sasuke stepped up until he was in the middle of the field before taking out some shuriken, he threw them at all the targets he could hit getting in a crouching position once he got all the targets he could.

Iruka nodded his head, "Good work Sasuke, 9 out of 10."

"Kyaah, Sasuke-kun~" his fangirls screamed annoying the boys around them, except Naruto and Hizuki who once again didn't really care.

Iruka had to suppress the urge to sigh at the females except Hinata who was glancing at Naruto with a small blush on her cheeks. It was actually really cute.

"Next up is, Naruto Uzumaki."

The blonde in questioned sighed stepping up until he was in the middle and took out some shuriken before doing something that made everyone's jaws drop to the floor. He disappeared then reappeared in the same spot with the shuriken he threw hitting every target.

Naruto blinked, _'That was easy.'_ He thought walking back over to Hizuki standing next to him not noticing the looks he was getting from his classmates or glares from Sasuke's fangirls, but the blonde didn't notice and instead stared up at the blue sky seeing so many clouds gathered around, _'The sky always makes me feel something, but I cant describe what that feeling is. I'll ask Hizuki later.'_

Iruka was completely flabbergasted by the blonde boy's performance but managed to clear it from his mind long enough to write down what he got, "Excellent work, Naruto! 10 out of 10! Next is Hizuki Ōtsutsuki!"

A boy snorted, "Ōtsutsuki, what a stupid name!"

"The last name Ōtsutsuki actually has meaning unlike your name which means nothing at all. If your going to insult someone them be prepared to face the same fate, but then again I shouldn't expect nothing less from a fool who has no real purpose except to be an idiot." Hizuki stated as he walked to the center ignoring the boy's expression as he stood there with nothing to say as the rest of the class snickered. Hizuki had gotten a perfect score just like Naruto did showing no emotion at all as he walked back over to his friend, "Pointless."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

The ending results:

Naruto Uzumaki-10/10

Hizuki Ōtsutsuki-10/10

Sasuke Uchiha-9/10

Hinata Hyūga-8/10

Ino Yamanaka-7/10

Shikamaru Nara-7/10

Choji Akimichi-6/10

Shino Aburame-6/10

Sakura Haruno-5/10

Kiba Inuzuka-5/10

All in all, Iruka was impressed by the display of the young soon to be Genin's. The man did wonder though, where had Naruto learned to throw shuriken so precisely and learn an A-rank medical ninjutsu? The boy had so many secrets and that can either be good or bad for the village. While true every shinobi is entitles to their own secrets, but if its something that can possibly harm the village then the boy would be brought to the council…and by force. But there was a feeling in the back of his head that suggested such a thing would never happen so long as Hizuki was by his side.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as they left the Academy grounds. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt as though someone was watching him, but that wasn't possible, right? Sensing he was being watched again he turned his head slightly and met lavender eyes that quickly went back to hiding behind the lamp post. His eyes widened, he was being watched by Hinata Hyūga, the girl who practically oozed that warm feeling he always felt around her. It felt…really nice.

Hizuki noticed a real actual smile form on his friends face and turned to the direction of where he was looking and saw Hinata watching them as they walked away. Meeting each other's eyes, Hizuki put his fingers to his lips signaling he knew she liked him and would keep it to himself. The girl in question blinked in confusion at the gesture before blushing in understanding and nodding her head as a sign of gratitude. Nodding his head he looked ahead of him again, "Naruto, there is a new café that has recently opened up. Would you like to go see it?"

"A café? What's it like?" Naruto asked.

"From what I have observed it is a nice and quiet place that welcomes all who go there but for some reason the people run out screaming and never come back. I wish to know why, don't you?" Hizuki said.

Naruto nodded, "It sounds interesting. Why don't we go see?"

Hizuki nodded and guided them to where he first laid eyes on the new establishment, ignoring the villagers scornful looks that directed at them both and simply concentrated on finding the place. Their search was a success because they arrived at the point of origin. The blonde stared up at the sign that read:

 **月の涙** **—** **カフェ**

 **Lunar Tear-Café**

"Lunar Tear…sounds like a flower." Naruto commented.

"I believe it is." Hizuki opened the door and Naruto followed right behind him, "Quite the spacious place isn't it?" the outside of the café was black with white blooming flowers coming out of it, and the inside looked just as good with the chairs being black with the same flowers blooming from underneath them, it was a nice setting and atmosphere for the place.

"Ah, welcome!" a voice greeted them, turning their heads they saw the most interesting if not strangest thing ever. Before them was a head that sported a creepy smile, its body covered in what looked to be long fabric, but you could clearly see its feet dangling from underneath it. It was also holding what looked to be a staff of some kind. (NieR is an amazing game that I highly recommend to anyone who hasn't played it yet, NieR Automata is also very good).

Naruto found himself interested in the person that greeted them, "Hello, what's your name?"

The figure tilted its head, "Wow…you're the first two that didn't run away screaming in terror at seeing me like this."

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with you at all." Naruto said.

"I agree, but now I know why those fools kept running away." Hizuki chimed in.

The figure set its head right, "Thank you…that means a lot to me, oh! My names Emil! What are your names?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced.

"Hizuki Ōtsutsuki." Hizuki greeted.

"Oh, wow! You're both from powerful clans! The Uzumaki and Ōtsutsuki!" Emil said enthusiastically.

"Ah, its nice to see someone appreciate both of our clans in such a way." Hizuki said.

Emil chuckled, "You remind so much of Weiss, he speaks the exact same way as you do except he adds insults every once in awhile."

Naruto smiled, "Sounds just like Hizuki."

"Why do I have this feeling you just compared me to an object?" the boy narrowed his eyes at Emil.

Emil started to get nervous, "Oh, well let me show you to your seats!" he floated away with Naruto and Hizuki walking right behind him. Emil brought them to the counter where having enjoyed their company so far and wanted to talk with them some more. Naruto and Hizuki sat down eager to see what this place had to offer.

"Here are your menu's, see anything you like?" Emil asked.

Naruto and Hizuki looked at the stuff that was offered in fascination.

 **Drinks**

Cappuccino

Caffè Macchiato

Affogato

Flat White

Latte

Doppio

Long Black

Iced Coffee

Irish Coffee

Cortado

Liqueur Coffee

 **Desserts**

Mochi

Crepes

Coffee Jelly

Imagawayaki

Castella

Hishimochi (Girls Day only)

Butter Cake

Red Velvet Cake

Cream Pie

Flourless chocolate cake

The list goes on. Both boys were interested in trying all of them but that would be rude towards the owner of the place.

Naruto stared at the drink section, "For the drink I'll have Flat White, and Coffee Jelly."

"I will simply have water and Crepes." Hizuki said.

"Right, coming right up!" Emil went to the back to inform whoever makes the desserts.

Emil arrived to the back and saw a woman wearing undergarment clothing, silvery white hair that was tied in a bun with a strand hanging down and braided in one part, long bandages on her left arm and leg wearing grey heels, and dark purple eyes.

"Kainé, we have customers!" Emil said happily.

Said woman turned to the boy, "Really? Normally the assholes just runaway as soon as they see you."

"These two are different, their names are Naruto Uzumaki and Hizuki Ōtsutsuki!" Emil said.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hizuki Ōtsutsuki…oh yeah, I remember hearing those names around here. Except they call the blonde one "demon brat" or some shit. Don't know much about the other one." Kainé said.

"That's awful! I can't believe they would say such mean things!" Emil said sounding angry.

"Kid's probably got a lot of baggage to carry and those assholes don't give a damn about anyone but themselves. Did the kid order anything?" Kainé questioned.

"Oh, yes he did! Naruto-san ordered a Flat White and Coffee Jelly, while Hizuki-san ordered Water and Crepes." Emil said.

Kainé snorted, "Kids ordering shit for adults? Starting to like them already, tell them I'm making it now."

"Okay." Emil flew back to the front leaving Kainé to herself to make their drunks and desserts.

"Maybe coming to this shithole of a village wont be so damn boring after all." She muttered.

Emil flew back to the front and engaged in a conversation with Naruto and Hizuki, all three found the conversation to be enjoyable. They were somewhat surprised when Emil told them he used to be human but got his new body under certain circumstances the boy also told them that because of his new appearance he faced a little prejudice and discrimination, Naruto understood this and revealed he reason the villagers hated him so much. He revealed he was a Jinchuriki that one of Bijū was sealed inside him since he was just a newborn and because of that he was subjected to the same treatment as Emil, he was thrown out of stores, sometimes had stuff thrown at him, and was kicked out of the orphanage when he was still very young. The people also called him demon brat to his face but after awhile he just didn't care anymore. Hizuki revealed that he wasn't even human just took on a human form to be close to Naruto.

"I see…we've all got something in common then. But still, I don't understand why humans are so cruel towards each other for things they can't control?" Emil wondered. He had asked himself that many times and still has no answer.

"I don't know Emil-san, I still wonder that myself." Naruto admitted.

"In my opinion, humans have many sides to them with cruelty being one of the most ugliest to experience first hand. Hashirama Senju created this village in the hopes there would be no war, no prejudice, no discrimination, and that everyone would be treated equally regardless of who you are or where you come from. But as you can see, the people of this village no longer care about such things." Hizuki stated as though he had figured everything out about the human race, well he is the Shinju and has been observing for a long time so its not all that surprising.

Naruto closed his eyes, "Maybe someday people will learn."

Emil nodded in agreement, "I hope for the same thing."

Hizuki closed his eyes, "I am skeptical, but anything can happen."

There was a feminine snort, "What's with the gloomy atmosphere in here? You three become depressed all of a sudden?"

They turned to see Kainé with their orders struggling a little so Emil helped her by carrying Hizuki's order setting it down for him while Kainé gave Naruto his order.

"Thank you…um." Naruto stared at the woman.

"Kainé."

"Thank you, Kainé-nee-san." Naruto thanked with a smile.

Kainé raised a brow then smirked, "Huh, I'll take it. What about you kid?" she gestured over to Hizuki.

"Yes, thank you Kainé-sama." Hizuki said respectfully.

Emil whipped his head in his direction real quick, "EH?!"

Kainé's smirk got even wider, "Oh yeah, I like you kids already."

Naruto smiled and drank his Flat White, his eyes instantly lighting up in happiness, "So good~"

"This tastes amazing." Hizuki also complimented.

"Thanks." Kainé said.

The blonde took a bite from his Coffee Jelly smiling in complete bliss, "Good~"

"This crepe is really good." Hizuki had a satisfied look on his face, well his eyes showed satisfaction anyway.

"We're really glad you like it." Emil said.

"If I may, why is it that you don't have more customers? The drinks and desserts are to, what was the phrase "to die for?" Hizuki asked in curiosity.

Kainé snorted, "Weak assholes can't handle Emil so the pussies avoid this place. You don't have a problem with it though."

"We do not. My friend and I do not judge someone simply by the way they look." Hizuki told her honestly.

 _'_ _They've completely ignored the fact that she's been swearing since she appeared. I'm glad it doesn't bother them.'_ Emil smiled inwardly.

"How nice of you." Kainé said playfully.

Naruto stared at Kainé feeling there was something more to her for some reason but couldn't figure out what, Kainé sensed this and said something about it, "You've got something to say or are you just gonna stare all damn day?"

He blinked then asked slowly, "Kainé-nee-san…are you?"

She sighed and walked around the counter towards the boy grabbing his wrist gently letting him touch her bandaged arm. That's when he felt it, some sort of dark energy that was mixed in with Kainé's, "This is…"

"A Shade, you probably don't know what the hell that is and that's fine. Having it doesn't make it a sin, the same thing goes for you and the Bijū you have sealed in you. It's a part of you now, meaning the two of you share the same existence and have to co-exist with each other. I don't know much about it but something tells me you'll be fine if you keep moving forward." Kainé told him wisely.

Naruto meanwhile sat there and took her words to heart. Never before had someone told him that before, she understood what it was like to have another being living inside of you and the pain that comes with it and yet here she is still alive and moving forward without fear and full of confidence. Nodding his head he responded to the woman, "Move forward…I want to try that."

Kainé showed a rare smile, "Good."

Naruto felt as though a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders, something that was greatly welcomed too. He made a mental note to give something special to Kainé at some point, but first he had to devour this Coffee Jelly for it was soo good.

* * *

Hizuki and Naruto were sleeping in the same bed, it's not weird to them at all besides Hizuki actually feels really soft for a Shinju. Naruto's Rinne Sharingan started opening its eye as it glowed blue waking the blonde up. Sitting up slowly he opened the window and jumped up to the roof staring up at the full moon. If you look closely you'd see his eyes looked dull as though he were in a trance. His Rinne Sharingan was still glowing faintly but that would soon change.

六道仙人-封印術 (Rikudō Sennin-Fūinjutsu, Sage of Six Paths-Sealing Technique)." Naruto muttered as his Rinne Sharingan glowed brighter its eye fully open it's blue Sharingan eye reflecting over the moon perfectly showing a blue glow to those who were awake to see it. Unknown to those who did or did not see it, Naruto was tightening the seal so that it would make it hard for Kaguya to try and break free that is if she was really trying to break free. As soon as the light came it disappeared again the Rinne Sharingan no longer reflecting off the moon as Naruto's third eye closed completely as he fell backwards into Hizuki's arms. The blonde was out cold and wont be waking up for awhile.

Hizuki looked up at the moon and narrowed his eyes, "Just now…was he strengthening the seal? If that's the case then maybe Kaguya's awakening might not happen as I thought it would."

 **Unknown Location**

He heard it.

His mother's cries, he heard it clearly.

This was the first time he'd heard her cry so loud and painfully before that it was hard for him to believe but his mother was crying out in pain for some reason. Question is…what the hell happened?

* * *

Naruto yawned softly as they were once again outside on Academy grounds for recess, "Tired…"

"Your tired?" Hizuki looked at him as they were by the tree with the swing on it.

"Yeah, I don't know why either. We left Kainé-nee-san's café, went to the forest to train until it was nighttime, came back and fell asleep. I don't know why I'm so sleepy." Naruto rubbed his eyes.

Hizuki knew why he was so tired but kept it to himself, _'Naruto's not ready to know yet. When he's older I'll tell him why he's feeling exhausted.'_

Naruto noticed the look on Hizuki's face and raised a brow, "What's wrong?"

Hizuki shook his head, "Nothing."

"Okay." Naruto stretched his arms above his head.

"U-Um…"

"But still I shouldn't be this tired. Maybe all that training wore me out a lot more than I thought?" Naruto wondered.

"Perhaps." Hizuki said.

"Um!"

Naruto whipped his head to the side and saw who was calling out to them and it was none other than Hinata Hyūga, why was she here?

Hinata fidgeted as she stood before them, her nervousness almost getting the better of her in her attempt to talk to Naruto. Taking a deep breath she spoke up again, "Um…w-would you p-play with me?" she asked shyly her cheeks turning pink.

Naruto blinked then turned to Hizuki who nodded his head, the girl was trying to connect with them. The blonde turned to her, "Sure."

Hinata's whole face turned red and she had to shake her head to stay conscious, "Th-Thank you!"

Naruto held his hand out to her much to her confusion, "Can I…can I hold your hand?"

"Eh?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I want to feel what it's like to hold hands with someone." Naruto told her honestly.

Hinata blinked before her whole face became red and steam came out of her ears before once again taking a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves and slowly but surely grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently as if to confirm this was really happening and it was. She was holding Naruto's hand…and it felt great!

Naruto gave her a gentle smile which was a first for him, but something in the back of his head told him this was the right thing to do, "What would you like to do, Hinata?"

"Eh? Oh, um well…we could just sit here and," she swallowed hard determined to push through, "Talk?"

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said.

"I'd like that as well. Sometimes having conversations no matter how trivial is pleasant." Hizuki stated.

"Eh?" Hinata responded.

"In other words, he'd love to." Naruto translated for her.

"O-Oh." Hinata said nervously. She was still trying to figure Hizuki out and she wasn't the only one, she a feeling the sensei's were trying to understand his way of speech too.

"Hinata, what's the Hyūga clan like?" Naruto asked innocently.

Hinata poked her fingers together, "W-Well…we're separated into different houses. The Main Branch and Branch House. Those born on the Branch side are immediately sealed with the 籠の鳥の呪印 (Kago no Tori no Juin, Caged Bird Curse Seal)."

"Kago no Tori no Juin (Caged Bird Curse Seal)?" Naruto questioned.

"It is the Hyūga Main families Juinjutsu," Hizuki answered, "The seal's purpose is to seal the Byakugan at death, so that its secrets never fall into the hands of someone outside the clan. However, its other purpose is to control the Branch House. It can be activated at will by a member of the Main Branch with a simple hand sign, activating the seal destroys the wearer's brain cells."

Naruto closed his eyes tilting his head upwards, "Just goes to show not every clan is as united as they make themselves out to be, especially the Hyūga clan."

"I…I hate it." Hinata said.

"You hate the Caged Bird Seal don't you?" Naruto guessed.

She nodded, "I do…I want it to go away forever, but Tou-sama sees me as a disappointment in his eyes and has named Hanabi clan heiress. But…I still want the seal to disappear!"

Naruto felt the urge to comfort her so that's what he did, "Your not a disappointment. Your special."

"Eh?" Hinata blushed.

He tilted his head up towards the sky smiling, "I can tell, your not a disappointment for not wanting to be what someone wants you to be. Being your own person is what makes you special, and I think you're a special person, Hinata."

Hinata couldn't help the steady rhythm in her heart as she stared at her crush as he told her those words. She found the weight that was pressing down on her be lifted just a little, "Thank you…"

Hizuki turned to her, "If you want to improve your Juken then might I be of assistance?"

"Eh, you know our Taijutsu?" Hinata blinked.

"I do, in truth its pointless for the Caged Bird Seal for anyone can copy your Taijutsu skills by simply observing it first hand, including your other styles." Hizuki stated.

"What?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"If Hizuki says so then its true," Naruto said, "Maybe I can find a way to get rid of the Caged Bird Seal somehow since the Hyūga clan have sealing techniques of their own."

"I think that would be wise." Hizuki agreed.

Hinata stared at the blonde, "Naruto-kun, why would want to get rid of the seal?"

"I'm doing it for you." Naruto said simply.

"F-For me?"

He nodded, "I don't like seeing that sad look on your face, you look better when you smile."

Steam came out of her head as her whole face became red making both males jump for a minute, "Um, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm fine…" She out a hand to her chest, _'My hearts beating so fast! This feeling…could it be…'_

"Hinata Hyūga, if you wish to train without the eyes from your clan watching I would be more than willing to assist you." Hizuki told her.

"R-Really?" Hinata gave him a hopeful look.

He nodded, "If you are willing."

"I-I am!" Hinata stood up abruptly.

"Very well, we will start tomorrow after school." Hizuki told her.

"Y-Yes!" she said.

Naruto felt the invisible shadow disappear making him look around. He'd felt them before but they haven't gotten close to him yet, only watching him.

 _'_ _I better tell Hizuki.'_

 **Underground Base**

Danzō was waiting for one of his troops to return from his observing activity. He didn't have to wait long for one of his troops arrived quickly and give him a report.

"Well?"

"Danzō-sama, the targets simply talked with each other and that's all. They did not show any high level ninjutsu skills like last time." The agent reported.

Danzō turned to his agent, "And? Did you get close enough to hear what they were saying?"

"No, the one target called "Hizuki" sensed me watching them so I was unable to get close enough to hear what they were saying." The agent reported.

The old man narrowed his eyes, _'Who is this child? And where did he come from?'_ he thought, "Maintain surveillance."

"Sir!" and with that the agent disappeared.

Danzō stared at the same spot his agent disappeared from, "I think its time to bring this boy under my thumb."

* * *

 **Next Time** : **我愛羅** **(Gaara)**


	4. 砂の我愛羅 (Suna no Gaara, Gaara of the Sand)

Everyone thank you for your support. I am happy to announce that we have found a place and would like to thank you so much for the support and your prayers. Thank you! ^_^

* * *

 **[Opening Song: BLUE by Suara]**

 **Kanashimi ikuta noseshi fune:**

[ _The Earth comes into view shining with the sun reflecting on it.]_

 **Horobi no uta no koe takaku:**

[ _Trees flutter in the wind as does the grass and the water ripples in the background.]_

 **Kuraki soko yori ukabikoshi:**

[ _Shinju appears shined down upon by the suns gentle rays as it glows a golden color.]_

 **Aa kimi to ima shirogane wo nuke:**

[ _Naruto stands outside of Konoha staring up at the clear blue sky, the wind a delicate breeze that moves his hair softly as the grass moves beneath his feet.]_

 **Oozora he futari tobu hi no:**

[ _Hizuki stands outside alone amongst a graveyard somewhere in Konoha while its raining, looking up at the cloudy sky as the rain continues to fall down on him with a serene expression on his face.]_

 **Kuru wo:**

 _[The Rookie 12 stand in the background with their sensei's behind them standing proud as they all gather around.]_

 **Yumemin:**

 _[Hinata sports a gentle smile on her face as she holds out her arms as the sky started to clear.]_

 **Kuru wo Yumemin:**

 _[Naruto and Hizuki both hold hands as they lift their arms up as towards the bright sun as the sky clears with smiles on their faces as they look up at the sky together.]_

* * *

 _Naruto opened his eye only to see nothing but a dessert wasteland and nothing else. Somehow this desserts felt lonely and isolated…he had felt this once before._

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _Turning his head sharply behind him he saw a boy with short red spiky hair, black rings underneath his eyes as though he hadn't slept a wink in god knows how long, pale green eyes and soft smooth skin. His facial expression showed confusion with a hint of fear…it was like looking into a mirror just looking at this kid._

 _Naruto realized he hadn't responded to the boy's question and spoke, "I'm Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?"_

 _The boy blinked then responded a little hesitant at first though, "Gaara…Sabaku."_

 _"_ _Gaara…your name sounds unique." Naruto smiled._

 _Gaara didn't understand, "What does "unique" mean?"_

 _"_ _Huh? Oh, Hizuki explained to me about that word once. It means your name is a one of a kind, unlike anything else." Naruto explained._

 _"_ _Oh…what about you? Is your name unique too?" Gaara asked timidly._

 _"_ _It means "whirlpool," see I'm from the Uzumaki clan and I was given a name that represents them since I might be the only one left in the world." Naruto told him._

 _Gaara nodded in understanding, "Why are you here?"_

 _"_ _Honestly, I'm not all that sure. Maybe you called me here because you were lonely?" Naruto guessed._

 _"_ _Lonely?" Gaara said._

 _"_ _Yeah, looking around this place feels isolated and alone. I know what that feels like because I've been there before." Naruto got a distant look in his eyes._

 _"_ _Are you lonely too?" Gaara questioned._

 _"_ _I used to be, but I have Hizuki with me and now Hinata…and you too." Naruto smiled._

 _"_ _Me?"_

 _"_ _Mm-hm, meeting you here means I'll get to see you real soon in person. Or at least that's what I think it means." The blonde scratched his cheek a little._

 _Gaara stared at the blonde then slowly a shy smile appeared, "I…I like you too."_

 _"_ _I'm glad, see I'm not good with expressing my emotions all that well and neither is Hizuki so we tend to just keep to ourselves." Naruto admitted._

 _"_ _Me neither. The people of my village hate me and call me names because I have Shukaku sealed inside me, but Yashamaru takes good care of me." Gaara smiled seeing they had that in common._

 _"_ _Shukaku? You mean…you have a Bijū sealed inside you too?" Naruto blinked taken off guard by the sudden information._

 _"_ _Bijū?" Gaara tilted his head._

 _"_ _That's what their called. But you know yours by name and I don't, but that's okay. I have the Kyūbi sealed inside me." Naruto revealed._

 _Gaara was even more surprised, "You…your just like me…?"_

 _Naruto nodded and approached Gaara slowly so not to scare him then touched his stomach, "They call us Jinchuriki, and I really don't like being called that. The Bijū weren't supposed to be sealed inside humans at all, I promised Kyūbi-san that I would free him and his friends."_

 _Gaara for some reason didn't mind that Naruto was touching his stomach, it felt nice, "Does this mean…I'm not a monster?"_

 _"_ _Your not a monster and neither am I. We're just different and people don't like that, but who cares? No matter what anybody says I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm glad to be different than everyone else. And I know that I know nothing about you, but I really like you Gaara." Naruto said honestly._

 _"_ _R-Really? You really like me?" Gaara asked fearfully hoping he wasn't lying._

 _Naruto held his pinkie out, "Mm."_

 _Gaara held out his pinkie and linked it with the blondes with a small smile, "Will you…be my friend?"_

 _"_ _Of course. I was going to ask you the same thing." Naruto smiled._

 _A white light was slowly descending upon them making Gaara scared because Naruto was disappearing, "Naruto!" he cried out._

 _"_ _Don't worry, we'll meet again! I know we will!" Naruto assured him as the white light blinded them both._

Naruto opened his eyes slowly blinking them to clear his vision as he stared at the ceiling, his third blue eye stopped glowing and closed but he was unaware of that as he sat up and rubbed his head, "Dream? No, he was definitely real." There was a rustling of sheets next to him signaling Hizuki had woken up.

"What's wrong? Did you have another dream?" Hizuki questioned.

"No…I don't think it was a dream. It felt too real for that." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Hizuki asked.

"Gaara…I met someone named Gaara and he's a Jinchuriki just like me. He has Shukaku." Naruto said.

"The Ichibi. I see, and where is Gaara?" Hizuki asked.

Naruto closed his eyes, "I don't know where he is, but when I met him we were surrounded by sand and the wind was blowing a lot."

"So he lives in 砂隠れの里 (Sunagakure no Sato, Village Hidden by Sand) then. Hopefully we will meet him but only time will tell, until then you'll have to communicate with him through your dreams." Hizuki said.

"Hizuki…his eyes are the same as mine used to be." Naruto looked out the window.

"Sadness and loneliness, yes, you used to have such a look on your face before you met me. I believe your subconscious called Gaara out as someone similar to you and formed a connection." Hizuki guessed.

"I said the same thing." Naruto said.

"Then there is no problem. You two will meet again, whether it be your dreams or in person." Hizuki got out the bed, "Let's get ready to go."

"Yeah." Naruto followed after his friend, _'For some reason I really want to see him.'_

 **Academy Building-8:30, A.M.**

Naruto and Hizuki were sitting down in their seats at the Academy, with the blonde staring out the window in deep thought about Gaara and what to do. He wanted to see him but question is how? He couldn't just up and leave, so what should he do?

"We will figure something out." Hizuki said.

"You think so?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes. We will think of something." The boy reassured.

"Right, we will…" Naruto trailed off as he saw Hinata being bothered by three boys near the door. Narrowing his eyes he didn't know his third eye opened glowing again, without even realizing it he projected his chakra energy towards them making them freeze in place allowing Hinata to walk away from them quickly and seek refuge near Hizuki and Naruto.

Hizuki stared at the frozen boys with interest, _'Interesting…he can project his very will towards others causing this reaction. Most interesting.'_

"I wonder what happened?" Hinata wondered.

"It's a mystery." Hizuki said innocently.

Naruto nodded in agreement unaware that he was the cause of their strange behavior. Iruka came in the classroom along with Mizuki and this time talked about other villages besides their own.

"One village in particular that is part of the Five Great Nations is Sunagakure no Sato, who like our village is also hidden away but by lots of sand and the winds there help protect the village from enemies as well. The village occasionally has sandstorms, but they do not get near the village and stay outside to ward off intruders. Its rumored the sandstorms are created by the Kazekage." Iruka instructed.

 _'_ _So the Kazekage created sandstorms preventing unwanted visitors from entering the village. That could be a problem.'_ Hizuki contemplated.

 _'_ _Gaara…'_ Naruto thought.

"But you all will have plenty of time to realize this for yourself soon enough." Iruka said suddenly.

Sakura raised her hand, "Um Iruka-sensei, what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean Sakura is that in five days we will all be going on a field trip to Sunagakure no Sato as a way to learn more about another village. This will be good for all of you to know how other villages work, oh be sure to tell your parents though. If they say you can't go then I'm afraid you can't go, but if their okay with then it's alright." Iruka announced.

Hizuki and Naruto gave each other a side glance thinking the exact same thing, _'This could work out just fine then.'_

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Hizuki asked.

"Yes." Naruto said with his backpack slung on his back.

"Good. It looks like you'll get your wish in seeing Gaara after all." The boy said.

Naruto nodded his head with a small smile, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

"Alright everyone, the trip to Sunagakure no Sato will be a long journey so make sure you drink plenty of water because the dessert gets really hot." Iruka warned.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!"

"Good, let's go!" Iruka walked ahead of them all with the class following right after them. Mizuki couldn't come because he had suddenly gotten sick, Naruto eyed Hizuki suspiciously knowing the boy had something to do with it but said nothing.

The walk to Sunagakure no Sato was anything but fun for some of the Academy students including those from clans who were starting to get tired. When it was time to rest up they had set their tents up and it was time to eat, Naruto and Hizuki brought out their lunches, which were made by Kainé.

Hizuki's eyebrow twitched at his food, "That woman…does she think me to be a rabbit?"

Naruto looked at his friends food and smiled, "Well…you did say you needed to eat healthy foods to grow normally."

"Indeed I did, but this is unacceptable." Hizuki gestured to the vegetables in his bento.

"I don't see the problem, you like vegetables." Naruto reminded.

"What is your point?" the boy questioned.

Naruto sweat-dropped, "My point is…she gave you vegetables to eat, which is what you eat."

"I eat a variety of vegetables Naruto…not just carrots." Hizuki deadpanned.

Naruto blinked then opened his mouth, "Oh…"

"Glad to see you finally understand her crucial error," he noticed a note had fallen out and picked it up, "A note?"

 _Brats_

 _I made your lunches for the trip your gonna take to that hot ass village, Emil packed some water for you to drink, just make sure you don't drink all of it. When I say it gets hot as hell down there I mean it gets hot as hell there quickly, I'd know since I had to travel in that shitty sand before we settled here finally._

 _Anyway, here are your lunches and since Hizuki likes to eat nothing but vegetables I made sure to only give him just that and nothing else, so enjoy._

 _-Kainé_

Hizuki was surrounded in a dark aura making the kids flinch back away from him, "That woman…!"

Naruto simply ate from his food paying Hizuki no mind realizing he'd calm down eventually. This was actually the first time he saw him get mad it was actually enjoyable to watch.

"Um, Naruto-kun…is H-Hizuki-san okay?" Hinata asked timidly as she walked up to them.

"He's fine." Naruto said eating his food.

"A-Are you sure?" Hinata asked again.

"I'm sure, anyway did you want to sit with us since you're here?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes, t-thank you." She sat down next to him taking out her bento and ate it with a shy smile, _'I-I'm eating with Naruto-kun!'_

"Hey, can we eat with you guys too?"

Naruto looked up and saw a boy eating chips in his hand, standing next to him was another boy who was skinny with a pineapple hair style. To his left was a boy with tan skin, red markings on his face with a white dog perched on his head, next to him was a boy wearing a jacket that covered half his face, sporting black sunglasses.

"If you want to then go ahead." Naruto said then went back to eating his food. Wasting no time they sat down forming a circle around them, Shikamaru cast an eye at a still fuming Hizuki.

"Oi, is he okay?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto gently pulled Hizuki's ear snapping him out of his fuming episode, "Better?"

"I am content…for now." He ate a carrot still inwardly fuming.

"Carrots? What are you a rabbit?" Kiba raised a brow.

Hizuki stopped mid bite turning his attention to Kiba, "They say carrots are good for both the eyes and brain," Hizuki placed a carrot in front of him, "Your eyes aside, your brain activity could use some assistance."

"HEY!" Kiba yelled indigently.

Hinata giggled, while Choji chuckled a little and Shikamaru smirked.

"Hizuki, Kiba was only asking a question." Naruto said.

"I was not insulting his intelligence, but merely stating that his brain could use an early boost." Hizuki stated as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Shikamaru sweat-dropped, "You…are you speaking this way on purpose?"

"I have always spoken this way Shikamaru Nara for I am from an advanced clan whose intelligence is far superior to those of normal humans, however unlike the Cursed Uchiha clan I do not find pleasure in bragging." Hizuki explained.

"Right…" Shikamaru finally said then looked to Naruto, "Is he always like this?"

"That's just how he is." Naruto responded putting his empty bento tray away and went for his dessert box opening it with glee, "She made me Coffee Jelly."

"I'm not surprised." Hizuki said.

"She?" Hinata questioned.

"Kainé-nee-san, her desserts are really good." Naruto took a bite and his face became that of pure bliss.

"Kainé?" Shikamaru analyzed.

"A woman who wears nothing but her undergarments and swears like there's no tomorrow." Hizuki told them.

Kiba sputtered, Choji blushed as did Shikamaru and Hinata while Shino stayed impassive but you could see a small blush on his face hidden underneath his collar.

"Your joking…right?" Kiba said thinking it was a joke.

"I am not." Hizuki said.

"It's kinda fun to hear her swear, right?" Naruto said.

"I do not find it as amusing as you do, for the very words she spews should not be said for a woman her age." Hizuki commented.

"She's older than us, so that gives her a free pass." Naruto reminded.

"…Perhaps."

"You guys are freaking hilarious!" Kiba cackled.

Hizuki turned to Shino; "You have been quiet for quite some time now bug user. What troubles you?" Hizuki asked.

Shino was surprised they even remembered his was here, "You know?"

"The Aburame clan have always fascinated me. You enter a pact with the most vicious and rarest insects and then allow them to live within your bodies without any complications. Fascinating." Hizuki said honestly.

"Now I think about it, I captured a big beetle just before we settled here." Naruto gave his dessert box over to Hinata before rummaging through his bag before bringing a beetle out slowly and showing them making Shino lean in closely.

"You've found a Hercules Beetle, finding them anywhere is extremely rare." Shino said with hidden enthusiasm.

"Here." Naruto gave him the beetle.

"Your giving it to me?" Shino held the bug in his hand carefully.

"I don't know how to handle bugs so its all yours, Shino." Naruto took his dessert back from Hinata noticing one piece was missing prompting him to look over to her. He noticed she looked away quickly trying to hide the fact she ate one piece, "You took one?"

Hinata looked down guilty, "Y-Yes…"

Instead of getting mad he decided to feed her another one, "Say "ah."

Shikamaru spit out his drink while Kiba's jaw hit the ground, _'What the?!'_

Hinata was freaking out more than them but found the strength to open her mouth and allow Naruto to feed her, the blush on her face refusing to go away as she chewed and swallowed a piece of the dessert, _'N-Naruto-kun just fed me!'_

Hizuki brought his dessert box opening it up before deadpanning as he stared at the orange cake before him. Kiba stared at the cake, "Dude is that…?" another piece of paper came out of the box prompting Kiba to pick it up.

"P.S. enjoy the carrot cake, brat." Kiba read.

Hizuki's dark aura returned deadlier than before, "That woman is testing my patience…!"

Naruto simply continued to feed Hinata like it was the most normal thing in the world, but Hinata wasn't complaining. In fact, she was downright enjoying it.

* * *

The class continued their journey to Sunagakure no Sato after having their lunch and rested up a little bit. It only took about 30 minutes for some of the girls to start complaining.

"This is taking so long…just how far is this stupid village anyway?" Ami complained.

"If you'd pay attention in class you'd know that since we're walking it'll take us longer to get there." Ino rolled her eyes.

"What was that, Ino?" Ami growled.

Ino smirked at her holding up a flower, "Would you like another poisonous flower, Ami?"

The girl in question shut her mouth and looked away quickly not saying another word.

Sakura giggled wearing the red ribbon Ino gave her having it tied around her head, she gave not so subtle look to Sasuke noticing the boy was in his own little world as he walked along with everyone else. She knew Ino liked Sasuke too, so she decided to keep it to herself for now. Looking around she noticed Hinata was sticking close by to Naruto and Hizuki the weirdo's of the class, for Hizuki it was because he spoke different than everyone else and rarely showed any sort of emotion, like it was a waste of his time. Naruto she wasn't sure but she classified him as a weirdo too because he's just…different. He would stare at the sky for what seemed like hours, stare at birds all day and rarely talked unless spoken to. She remembered her mom didn't want her to go anywhere near him and also remembered her speaking to her dad one night about how he was dangerous to be around and Sakura listened because well she's her mother and she's never wrong…right?

The sun was starting to set so the kids set their tents up again and went inside but some were a little scared to go to sleep.

Hinata slept near Naruto and Hizuki seeing them as protectors, well more so Naruto but still.

"Sleeping outside does wonders every once in a while." Hizuki said lying down on his back.

"There's so many stars…" Naruto stared.

"Aside from the blue sky you like to stargaze as well." Hizuki remembered.

"Yeah, just like there are a lot of people on earth there are a lot of stars in the sky." Naruto stretched his hand out, "Too bad I can't touch them."

"I'd be scary if you could." Shikamaru commented coming to sleep with them and the others followed him.

"Oh, I take it you didn't want to sleep in your own tents tonight?" Hizuki raised a brow.

"Nah, besides you guys are fun to hang out with." Kiba grinned.

"Arf!" the white dog barked.

Naruto rubbed his head, "What's his name?"

"Akamaru, at least you can tell he's a boy. Most people think he's a girl." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"The low intelligence level of people astounds me." Hizuki sighed.

"Indeed. Why is this? Because people are not as intelligent as they may believe." Shino agreed.

"Dudes seriously what are you two even talking about?" Kiba sweat-dropped.

Hizuki and Shino stared at him then looked to each other, "A prime example?"

"Yes." Shino nodded.

"Hey! I know you guys are talking about me!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Ah, so you do have some signs of intelligence in you." Hizuki said.

"Why you-!" Kiba growled.

"Hizuki, stop teasing him." Naruto chided lightly.

"Very well." Hizuki conceded.

"You guys are funny, how long have you been friends?" Choji asked.

Hizuki closed his eyes, "For a very long time. We're both the last remaining members of our clan and have bonded because only we can understand each other and no one else."

Shikamaru was analyzing everything Hizuki was saying, "Last members of the Uzumaki and Ōtsutsuki clan?"

Hizuki eyed him, "As expected from a Nara, yes we are the last remaining members of our clan. My clan are originally from the moon but I came here when the Main Branch was wiped out as well as the Branch House. I met Naruto not soon after. His clan perished leaving only a few survivors left to migrate to other villages, Konoha including those villages. In truth, Konoha was allied with Uzushiogakure no Sato where the Uzumaki clan is originally from. I find it strange that they didn't help their allies when they needed them the most and simply sat by and watched their destruction." Hizuki's eyes narrowed.

"There's no point in getting mad about it Hizuki, besides we weren't even born when it happened." Naruto said.

"True."

"Continue." Shikamaru said.

"Right, anyway I'm probably the last of my clan since I don't know where the others are. Hizuki's clan and the Uzumaki's have always been close even though the Ōtsutsuki's are from the moon." Naruto smiled.

"Wait, you mean your clan's really from the moon?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Correct."

"But…how?" Choji questioned.

"Explaining it would be pointless. Therefore I won't." The boy responded.

Kiba sweat-dropped, "Your hard to talk to, you know that?"

"If that is what you believe." Hizuki said.

Naruto stared at the white moon with an odd feeling in his gut, "A full moon…" what was this feeling in his gut? Well…it's probably nothing.

Everyone had fallen asleep but not Iruka, he was wide awake and keeping watch over his students to make sure nothing happens. Chunin or not, it was his duty to protect them. Hearing a snap he turned behind him quickly and saw a tiny figure walking away from the rest of the group prompting him to follow. It seemed like forever before he finally caught up to the tiny figure noticing it was Naruto who stopped walking as he gathered in the center of a clearing where the full moon was bright in full.

 _'_ _Naruto? What's he doing out here?'_ Iruka wondered about to walk over to him but stopped cold when he heard the boy speak.

"六道仙人-封印術 (Rikudō Sennin-Fūinjutsu, Sage of Six Paths-Sealing Technique)."

Looking up at the moon he saw what looked to be a blue Sharingan only different appear shining brightly before it disappeared soon after.

"What…in the world…?" Iruka saw Naruto fall backwards and was about to catch him but a blur beat him to it first. Getting a closer look he noticed it was Hizuki who carried the unconscious boy back to camp but not before giving Iruka a side glance.

"It's not time for you to know yet, and even then…there is nothing you nor I can do." The boy said moving forward leaving a speechless yet confused Iruka just standing there before he turned to their retreating backs.

"What in the world is going on…?" Iruka really wanted to know what was going on right now but something told him he won't be getting any answers anytime soon.

* * *

The next day came with the kids surrounded in nothing but sand and the winds were surprisingly soft and non aggressive. Maybe the Kazekage decided that kids weren't much of a threat. Iruka kept glancing at Hizuki and Naruto every five minutes, he noticed the blonde was yawning a lot. Maybe that fūinjutsu he used takes up a lot of chakra and he feels the fatigue everytime he uses it. Hizuki hadn't told Naruto about what happened last night, meaning this had happened before and the blonde has no memory of the incident. That's troubling. He didn't think about it for long as he saw the village come into view and bowed politely to the guards.

"Iruka Umino, Chunin from Konohagakure no Sato reporting for the field trip assigned by both the Kazekage and Hokage." Iruka showed the man his ID getting a nod in return and went to open the gate while Iruka turned to his students, "Now listen everyone, stay together while we head to the Kazekage's office. After that get into groups and feel free to walk around the village, but don't get into trouble."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!"

The gates opened allowing the students to walk inside the village and look around, and they were surprised to see the buildings were covered in nothing but sand. It was an amazing sight really.

Naruto was looking around for Gaara frantically and still hadn't seen him, _'Where are you?'_ he kept looking around trying to find the boy but no luck. It wasn't until they got to the playground area where some kids were that Naruto felt a strong pull from somewhere and looked in that general direction. There staring right at him on the swing set was Gaara who looked surprised yet happy to see the blonde. Naruto wanted to go over to him immediately but Iruka told them to be together, then he remembered another Ninshū technique he learned with Hizuki, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) he muttered a clone materializing next to him, only Hizuki noticed the blonde make the clone. Naruto decided to stick with calling his new jutsu's Ninshū feeling it to be more respectful to Hagoromo.

"Go with the others." Naruto told the clone.

The clone nodded its head and stayed close to Hizuki as the rest of the class continued to walk to the tower being nin the wiser much to the blonde's relief. He wasted no time in walking over to Gaara and noticed the rest of the children wouldn't even go near him, it was the same for Naruto but he had Hizuki and Hinata now so he could care less whether they played with him or not.

Gaara stood there like a deer afraid of moving because if he did then Naruto might run away from him. He knew that wouldn't happen but still he was paranoid, which was sad for someone so young as him. The moment he laid eyes on the blonde as he entered the playground area he felt something in his chest flutter, he couldn't explain what the feeling was but it was a warm tingling feeling that he greatly welcomed. Ignoring the other children of the playground as well as adults watching his every move he stood up from the swings and started walking forward prompting some kids to run away but Gaara didn't care. Right now…all he cared about was the blonde that was coming towards him at the same time.

Both stopped before each other as they stared into the eyes of the other, cerulean blue met pale green. Slowly they lifted their hands up at the same time linking their two fingers together before slowly smiles appeared on their faces.

Naruto was the first to break the ice, "Hey."

Gaara responded in kind, "Hello."

Naruto gave into temptation and hugged the red head surprising him a little but he slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde returning the hug with a small blush and smile on his face basking in the feel of being hugged by someone for the very first time was such a nice feeling that Gaara didn't want it to end.

"You're here…" Gaara smiled.

Naruto nodded, "Mm."

The hug was broken by both boys with Naruto still smiling, "Hizuki's in the Kazekage's office along with the rest of the class, so he should be here as soon as their done. What do you wanna do until then?"

Gaara opened his mouth then closed it hesitantly but opened it again as he started speaking, "C-Can we play…?"

Naruto blinked then for the very first time grinned, "Mm!"

Gaara smiled at the acceptance and wasted no time in bringing his friend towards the empty sand box since the kids refused to go anywhere near them both now but Naruto could care less. Since he finally came here he could talk to not only Gaara but Shukaku too. Problem was how to do that but he'll figure it out. He always does.

Meanwhile the children had just gotten out of the Kazekage's office building and were paring up together, of course Hizuki and Naruto, or clone Naruto in this case paired up together.

"It surprises me that the Kazekage and Iruka have not noticed that you are in fact a clone and not the real one." Hizuki commented.

The clone nodded, "That works out for us though."

"I suppose." Hizuki agreed.

"U-Um, Naruto-kun, Hizuki-san?" Hinata came over to them.

"Yes, what is it?" Hizuki responded.

Hinata fidgeted, "Um…that is…well…can-can we be in the same group together?"

Clone Naruto nodded, "Sure."

"That's fine." Hizuki agreed.

Hinata smiled and was about to say something but now that she got a good look at Naruto she noticed something was off about him, "Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…really here?" Hinata chose her words carefully.

Hizuki and Clone Naruto were taken back, _'How did she know?'_ they thought.

"How did you know that this is a Shadow Clone?" Hizuki wondered curiously.

"Eh?! Th-Then you mean…" Hinata trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm a Shadow Clone." Clone Naruto admitted.

"Interesting. You were able to notice he was a clone, yet Iruka and the Kazekage were unable to. Hinata Hyūga you are truly an impressive human." Hizuki complimented.

Hinata blushed not used to being praised by anyone, "Th-Then if Naruto-kun's not here then where…?"

"He is with Gaara," Hizuki told her, "A boy that is just like him in every possible way you can imagine."

"O-Oh…should we go check on them then?" Hinata wondered.

"Yes, we should. Come." Hizuki walked away with the girl following as well as Naruto's clone who didn't dispel yet not wanting to cause an uproar.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara were on the swing set this time just talking to each other enjoying themselves, for Gaara this was a first for him. Talking to someone his own age laughing talking and just having fun. He tried to be nice and friendly with the other children but they wouldn't go anywhere near him avoiding him like the plague and the adults were no better. Naruto noticed that instead of hate they were giving him fearful looks, even Naruto didn't get that while in Konoha. They were perfectly content with whispering things behind his back and glaring at him, he wondered if they ever get tired of it?

"What's Hizuki like?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled, "Hizuki's actually the Shinju but you have to keep it to yourself though, no one else can know about it."

"Shinju?" Gaara tilted his head.

"Mm. Promise you'll keep it a secret?" Naruto said.

"I promise."

"Good. He knows everything about the Bijū. The Kyūbi told me that they weren't even supposed to be sealed inside humans and the reason they were created was to make sure the Jūbi wasn't brought back." Naruto told his new friend.

"Jūbi?"

"It's a Bijū with ten-tails that looks monster like. The Bijū were split into nine parts so it wouldn't be woken up again." Naruto explained.

"Oh…then why are they sealed inside of us?" Gaara wanted to know.

"Their not supposed to, Gaara. Kyūbi-san told me they were created to bring peace, not be used as weapons by being sealed inside people." Naruto frowned.

"Their not?" Gaara blinked.

Naruto shook his head, "Kyūbi-san told me that villages use them as weapons by sealing them inside humans. My mom had Kyūbi-san sealed inside her before me."

Gaara didn't know there were others before them that were forced to have the Bijū sealed inside them without their consent. It made him really sad.

"Your mom…what was she like?" Gaara asked.

Naruto looked up at the sky in wonder, "I know she had long red hair, pretty eyes and had a pretty smile. I'm not sure of this either…but I feel that deep down she really loved me and would do anything to protect me."

"I…I feel the same way." Gaara admitted.

Naruto looked at him.

"I remember seeing the face of a woman every night. She was smiling at me…when I tried to touch her face, she would disappear from me." Gaara said sadly.

"Maybe it was a memory?" Naruto tried to help.

"Memory?"

"Yeah, sometimes I have faint memories of my mom. I remember her crying as she held me tightly. It…felt nice." Naruto smiled.

Gaara recalled the same thing, "I…remember the same thing happening to me…she held me as she cried."

"See? That's a memory that you hold dear." Naruto said.

Gaara now had a memory to hold onto dearly and never let go. That woman-his mother truly did love him.

"By the way Gaara, where do you live?" Naruto asked.

"I live up there in that tower with Yashamaru." Gaara pointed.

Naruto stared at the tower in wonder then connected the dots together, "Gaara…you're the Kazekage's son?"

"Eh? How did you…" Gaara didn't think anyone would connect the dots so easily.

"Well, you live up there in the tower where the Kazekage is all the time so its pretty obvious. My father was the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto revealed.

"R-Really? Does your village treat you the same way as me then?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, they don't even know he's my father because it's being covered up. But even if they did know it wouldn't change anything, and you know what? That doesn't really bother me all that much either." Naruto expressed.

"Naruto…" Gaara said.

"Ah, here you are."

Both turned to the voice and saw Hizuki with Hinata and Naruto's shadow clone in toe, "It's good you didn't leave this area. Finding you both has already been troublesome."

Naruto chuckled, "You sound like Shikamaru."

"Do not remind me." Hizuki deadpanned.

Naruto's clone saluted before dissipating into smoke much to Gaara's surprise, _'That was amazing.'_

"Um, Naruto-kun who is this?" Hinata asked.

"This is Gaara Sabaku, he's the Kazekage's son." Naruto introduced.

"H-Hello." Gaara introduced bashfully.

"Ah, you too!" Hinata bowed respectfully.

"Hoh? So this is Shukaku's vessel," Hizuki got a good look at Gaara's face and nodded in satisfaction, "Interesting combination you two make, but in a way that is a good thing."

"Um…" Gaara was his response to that.

"I am Hizuki Ōtsutsuki. Naruto's best friend, it is a pleasure to meet you Gaara." Hizuki nodded his head.

"Y-You too." Gaara bowed his head.

Naruto got off the swing, "So Gaara, what do you want to do?"

"What do I want to do?" Gaara questioned.

"Mm." Naruto nodded.

Gaara was actually kinds nervous and didn't know where they would like to go seeing as how he'd never gone to any places inside the village. One place came to mind actually, "Well…we could go see my uncle?"

"That sounds reasonable." Hizuki said.

"I-I'd like to go too." Hinata volunteered.

"We're all in." Naruto said.

"Then, let's go!" Gaara smiled leading them towards the tower where his uncle should be not even thinking about the Kazekage or anything else. If Gaara had paid more attention to his surroundings though he'd notice that a figure hiding in the shadows was watching their every move before disappearing just as quickly to report back.

 **(Inside the Tower)**

The four children were heading over to Gaara's room where Yashamaru probably was waiting for the young boy to appear. Gaara opened the door to the room and noticed that Yashamaru was indeed there waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Gaara-sama. Oh, and who might you three be?" Yashamaru smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto bowed politely.

"Hizuki Ōtsutsuki." Hizuki introduced.

"H-Hinata Hyūga." Hinata introduced her self shyly.

Yashamaru smiled and Naruto could tell it was a real one. The man was incredibly happy that Gaara had brought friends over despite them being from different villages.

"Welcome you three, thank you for playing with Gaara-sama." Yashamaru thanked.

"Gaara's nice to be around." Naruto smiled taking the red heads hand and walking around the room followed by Hizuki and Hinata. Yashamaru stood there with a smile on his face as he watched them interact with each other. It was still sad though that Gaara's siblings couldn't do the same all because of their father.

"Hey Gaara, what do you usually do around here?" Naruto asked.

"I play with the blocks here all by myself," Gaara showed them, "Would you like to help me stack them?"

"Sounds interesting." Naruto smiled.

Hizuki eyed the blocks with interest, "I see, so the point is to simply stack up the blocks? Seems simple enough."

"Hizuki-san…" Hinata sweat-dropped.

Gaara for the very first time of his life chuckled at his new friends in happiness. Nothing could ruin this peaceful moment.

* * *

Rasa Sabaku was looking out towards the village with a stoic expression on his face. He had just gotten done with another council meeting discussing in what to do with Gaara who in the man's eyes was a failed experiment and deemed the boy no longer useful and ordered his termination. He sent his scout to report in on the boy and it didn't take him long to appear.

"Report."

"Kazekage-sama. The Jinchuriki has been seen with three other children, one of them is of the Hyūga clan, the one with white hair is the unknown, while the other is the boy we believe to be Konoha's Jinchuriki-Naruto Uzumaki." The shinobi reported.

Rasa raised a brow at this information, _'They would willingly allow their Jinchuriki to participate in this field trip? What is that old fool Sarutobi thinking? No matter, this boy will just have to be our replacement Jinchuriki.'_ He thought, "I see. Kill Gaara and make sure you keep the blonde boy asleep long enough for him to be manipulated into being our new Jinchuriki. Kill the other two children as well. I want it done tonight."

"What about Yashamaru, Kazekage-sama?" the shinobi questioned.

"Incapacitate him. He's no longer needed." Rasa left the man alone as he walked back into the tower. He no longer had a use for Yashamaru anymore, the man was teaching Gaara things he wasn't supposed to. The boy was their weapon. Not a human being.

* * *

Nighttime in Sunagakure came rather quickly.

Iruka was freaking out because he couldn't find Naruto, Hizuki, or Hinata, but running into Yashamaru seemed the calm the man down a little. Iruka told them all to behave while their here not that he really needed to mind you but he still needed to tell them. The three of them stayed over in Gaara's room with Yashamaru setting up beds for them so they could be more comfortable. The smile on Gaara's face refused to stop showing, he had never had a sleepover before or friends for that matter so he was enjoying every minute of it.

Currently they were all sleeping having been tired out due to all of the talking they did. Gaara was afraid to sleep actually but closed his eyes anyway wanting to take a chance and hoping Shukaku wouldn't interrupt his sleep and hurt his new friends. Unknown to Gaara Shukaku had no interest in disturbing his sleep tonight and instead was more interested in having a conversation with a certain blonde.

 **(Mindscape)**

Naruto opened his eyes again but noticed he was surrounded by sand like last time and wondered if something was wrong with Gaara.

"Gaara?"

 **"** **Flesh bag's not here."**

Naruto whipped his head in the direction where he heard the voice and saw a giant tanuki made up entirely of sand. Its yellow eyes were staring right at the boy making him nervous.

"Um…are you, Shukaku?" Naruto asked slowly.

Shukaku grinned, **"Ya got that right, brat."**

"Wow…so this is what you look like." Naruto approached the Bijū.

 **"** **Impressed, brat?"** Shukaku puffed his chest with pride.

Naruto nodded, "I am, Shukaku-san."

 **"** **Heh, you even have manners just like the flesh bag."** Shukaku observed.

"By flesh bag you mean Gaara?" Naruto asked to make sure.

 **"** **Yeah. The kid's completely docile and polite. He needs to show some backbone."** Shukaku complained.

"He will. Gaara will be just fine because he has you and Yashamaru with him. Does he talk to you?" Naruto asked.

 **"** **Nah, kid won't even come here and face me. But you don't seem to have a problem with that."** Shukaku pointed out.

"That's because I sometimes talk to Kyūbi-san to ask where you all are but he doesn't because your not all connected." Naruto told him.

 **"** **Kyūbi-san?!" that's what you call that idiot?!"** Shukaku exclaimed.

"It's respectful. Hizuki told me that you have to be respectful to those who have knowledge." Naruto stated.

Shukaku sweat-dropped, **_'I'm surprised that damn fox can even put up with that. Must be bragging about it, too.'_**

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

Shukaku came back to reality and stared at the blonde, **"Brat, how do you know about the Jūbi?"**

"Oh, Hizuki told me about it. He told me about Kaguya and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, too." Naruto explained as he sat down on the sand.

 **"** **Hizuki…that brat that looks human?"** Shukaku sensed something off about the boy but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Yeah. Hizuki's actually the Shinju." Naruto revealed.

 **"** **The Shinju?! That thing's still alive?!"** Shukaku exclaimed again.

"Kind of. See, Hizuki was planted after the original died because of Kaguya and held the memories of its original. He's been in Konoha this whole time watching over us and even let me eat from one of his fruits." Naruto explained.

Shukaku leaned in closer, **"What do you mean?"**

Naruto lifted up his bangs and showed him, "Hizuki said this is Rinne Sharingan. When I ate from one of his fruits this third eye appeared. I have the Rinnegan too, but I keep it a secret."

 ** _'_** ** _It looks just like the old man's but different in color! Is this brat…the old man?'_** Shukaku thought.

"Just you wait Shukaku-san, I'm going to free Kyūbi-san and the rest of you soon. I just have to figure out how." Naruto said.

 **"** **You…you plan on freeing us?"** Shukaku stared.

Naruto nodded, "Your not supposed to be sealed inside of us. It feels wrong, that's why I want to free all of you. I don't know how, but I will do it!"

Shukaku just stared at the kid tying to find any hint of deceit but found none. It was pure sincerity. This kid was serous about freeing all of them. The Bijū smirked, **"You're a strange brat you know that?"**

"I think you're the first to say that to me." Naruto tilted his head.

 **"** **Ha! I like you kid!"** Shukaku grinned.

Naruto smiled in return.

* * *

The intruder made no sound as he came through the window sneaking in quietly as his eyes landed on the children who were sound asleep. The target Gaara was actually sleeping but that made no difference to him, he had his orders and would carry them out. Walking over to the red head he took his sword out positioning it towards the boys heart. Wasting no time in going for the kill his arm was stopped by roots that came out of nowhere, looking around he noticed one of the children was actually a clone that dispersed and a small figure hidden in the shadows stepped out with his arm stretched out towards the man.

"H-How…?" the man stuttered.

Hizuki kept his cold expression, "I sensed you earlier this afternoon when we were by the playground. I had a shadow clone follow you without you even knowing and overheard your conversation with the Kazekage. Gaara's father."

The man paled, _'He heard everything?!'_

"I must say, the man is an even bigger fool than I originally thought. Sending assassins to kill his own son because he's learning to be kind and then to try and replace him with Naruto? How foolish." Hizuki stated.

The man said nothing and only grunted.

"Interesting fact. If you had succeeded in killing Gaara you would have unleashed Shukaku and he would have killed every single person in this village without hesitation. Did you know that?" Hizuki explained.

The man's eyes widened, _'Wh-What?!'_

"So you didn't know. Not surprising really, your Kazekage knows nothing of the Bijū at all. In fact…none of you humans do. Furthermore, what makes you think I will allow your pathetic plan to even succeed in the first place? I will not stand by and allow you to kill Gaara or manipulate Naruto." Hizuki declared tightening his hold on the man making sure to cover his mouth so he couldn't scream and wake everyone up, "Come. You and me have much to discuss." And like that they both disappeared.

 **(Mindscape)**

"The seal?" Naruto said.

 **"** **Yeah, the seal those idiots created is weak. Because of it I can influence the flesh bag if I want to and have him kill everyone."** Shukaku revealed.

Naruto had a sad look in his eye, "Why are people so selfish? I don't understand."

 **"** **Who knows? Your still a little brat so you don't know much about the world yet. Anyway, I want you an the Shinju to fix the seal so the brat can sleep."** Shukaku said.

"You want me and Hizuki to fix the seal?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

 **"** **Yeah, I hate to admit it but the flesh bag isn't all that bad to be sealed in. Not to mention I can't stand that bastard father of his-the Kazekage."** Shukaku huffed.

Naruto was inclined to agree with him. Gaara's own father sealed Shukaku inside his son so he could be the village's weapon, but now that Naruto thought about it was his father thinking the same thing when he sealed the Kyūbi inside him? Shaking his head the blonde responded.

"Tomorrow, me and Hizuki will try to fix the seal. I promise." Naruto promised.

Shukaku smirked, **"I'll be watching, brat."**

Naruto nodded, "Right."

Outside the blonde was still asleep but a smile appeared on his sleeping face as he dreamed pleasant dreams that night. He would help both his friend Gaara and Shukaku, no matter what!

 **Kazekage's Office-10:25, A.M.**

Rasa rubbed his temples as he read the report on his desk. Around 9:30 this morning the assassin he sent to kill Gaara was found dead, but that wasn't all. The man's fingers were crushed, as were his ankles, arms, and legs. Someone had tortured the man to death and he knew it wasn't Gaara or any shinobi within his village. So the question was…

Who did it?

"You appear to be in deep thought."

Rasa stood up from his seat immediately staring into the cold eyes of the boy the assassin from yesterday reported about.

"You…"

Hizuki walked over to the man slowly until he was in front of his desk, "You seemed surprised. Did you really think I wasn't going to pay you a visit after your assassination attempt yesterday?"

"How do you know about that? Did you get the information out of the man last night?" Rasa questioned while at the same time trying to figure out how the boy got in his office undetected.

"How I acquired the information is unimportant. Right now you should be more worried about yourself." Hizuki stated.

Rasa was about to unleash his sand on the boy only to cease movement when he felt something similar to bone near his throat.

"I would not make sudden movements if I were you," Hizuki warned, "This bone is capable to turning you to ash if you so much as twitch."

Rasa could tell the child wasn't lying and stood completely still. He could use his sand sure but the moment he did the child would kill him very easily so instead he didn't move.

"It would appear I have your attention now. That is good, I will only warn you once and only once, Gaara is not to be harmed in any way if so much as try I will know about it and I will kill you. As I said before this is your only warning, do not take it as a simple bluff." Hizuki retracted the bone and walked out of the office casually leaving the Kazekage standing there speechless. He felt the boy was not joking when he gave the warning, and did not want to test to see if he was truly bluffing or not.

Who is this child?

* * *

Hizuki stared over at Gaara as he was stacking up the blocks with Hinata, while he and Naruto were talking about how to fix the seal.

"Do you have something in mind?" Naruto asked.

Hizuki nodded, "Yes I do, and since you are of the Uzumaki clan you will perform the new seal. I'm sure you know which seal I'm talking about, correct?"

"You mean…the Shishō Fūin (Four Symbols Seal)? Can I really do it?" Naruto wondered.

"You've been practicing your sealing techniques and have improved," Hizuki complimented, "I have faith that you can perform this seal without any problems. You can do it."

Naruto thought about it and wondered if he really could perform the seal then that would mean Gaara would be able to sleep without any problems just like Shukaku requested. With much debating within his own mind he nodded in understanding, "I'll do it."

Hizuki smiled, "There you go then."

"What's wrong?" Gaara came over to them along with Hinata.

"Gaara we're going to make you an offer. Will you listen?" Hizuki said.

Gaara nodded without hesitation.

"How would you like to sleep without any complications?" Hizuki said.

"I'll be able to sleep?" Gaara's eyes widened.

Hizuki nodded, "Naruto is of the Uzumaki clan and they are masters of Fūinjutsu. He will be using one to recreate a seal for you so that you will be able to sleep. How does that sound?"

The boy didn't hesitate to respond, "I'd like that." Gaara said.

"I see, then it's settled." Hizuki declared.

Hinata smiled in relief for Gaara. He mentioned to them that he hadn't been sleeping very well so this was like a dream come true for him. If Naruto could recreate the seal that was preventing him from sleeping then that would be great.

"Is that true?" a new voice appeared.

They all turned to the door of Gaara's room to see two children that were a little older than them. The girl had pale blonde hair that was tied in four pigtails, green eyes and delicate figure. The boy next to her had brown hair wearing what looked to be purple make-up.

Hizuki was the first to respond, "Correct. I have full confidence that Naruto will be able to perform the seal without complications as I have already explained."

"R-Really?" the girl asked just to be sure.

"Yes."

Naruto stared at the two in wonder, "Are you two…his siblings?" he noticed Gaara had grabbed the back of his shirt the moment he heard the girl's voice. He was afraid they would reject him again.

The girl introduced herself first, "I'm Temari Sabaku."

"Kankuro Sabaku." Kankuro introduced.

Temari responded to Naruto's question, "Yes, we're his older sister and brother. Father told us to stay away from him…but I don't wanna do that anymore! I want to play with my little brother!"

Gaara's eyes widened.

"Me too, besides I wanna show my little brother just how cool puppets are!" Kankuro grinned.

"Ah, so you intend to become a kabuki performer then? That explains your choice in make-up." Hizuki observed.

"It's war paint!" Kankuro yelled.

"Is that your excuse?" Hizuki countered.

"Why you little-!" a tick mark appeared on Kankuro's forehead.

Temari and Hinata giggled while Naruto chuckled.

Gaara's face stretched as he smiled from ear to ear at his siblings and his new friends. He was afraid that this was all a dream, but no this was reality. His siblings wanted to connect with him and he made new friends, the lonely boy felt at peace for the very first time of his life.

 **Sunagakure at Night-10:30, P.M.**

Hizuki had brought Naruto and Gaara to his own personal dimension that he created. Kaguya had made many dimensions of her own, and Hizuki being the Shinju was capable of doing the same thing. The two boys found themselves surrounded by a grassy plane with giant tree everywhere.

"This is amazing…" Naruto stared.

Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Naturally. This dimension is completely cut off from the outside world meaning that no one will be able to sense Shukaku's chakra. We will be creating a new seal and the Bijū's chakra will respond to it automatically. The last thing we need is interference from those in the village, particularly the Kazekage." Hizuki explained.

"Right." Naruto said.

"Let us begin, shall we?" Hizuki said.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Okay. Lay down, Gaara."

Gaara did so without complaint and laid down on his back, is arms at his side.

Naruto leaned down and lifted the boy's shirt seeing the seal and saw that it was incomplete. He had been studying up on his clan's sealing techniques and read what incomplete seals look like and this was one of them. Looks like Shukaku was right. Not wasting any time he took out his ink brush, dabbing it into the ink case he brought with him and started making the Uzumaki clan's seal design that similar to another one on Gaara's stomach. Putting the ink brush down and took another deep breath, _'Let's see if this works.'_ He placed his hand on Gaara's stomach, "Shishō Fūin (Four Symbols Seal)!" a bright blue light highlighted the new seal causing Gaara to grunt in pain but tried his best not to move. The reason for the pain was because the old seal was being replaced by the new seal Naruto created, proving the Uzumaki clan's sealing techniques were truly nothing to scoff at. It felt like forever before the new seal finally over took the new seal and Shukaku's chakra ceased against it and started to get under control again. In place of the old seal was the Uzumaki clan's seal. They had done it. And as an added bonus, Gaara was fine as well but he was tired though.

Naruto sighed with relief, "I did it…"

"Like I said you would. You've done your clan proud." Hizuki said.

The blonde nodded his head, "We should head back."

"Indeed. Gaara appears to be tired." Hizuki observed.

The three boys appeared back in Gaara's room and just in time too because Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, and Yashamaru had come into the room. Temari and Kankuro gave the boys anxious looks and received nods in return making the two siblings smile. They did it. They fixed the seal and Gaara could finally sleep.

Yashamaru had tucked them all in bed with a smile because Gaara had not only made new friends but now his siblings were trying to get closer to him and get to know him. He couldn't be happier for his nephew.

That night Gaara fell asleep with a smile on his face having his friends and siblings by his side as they all slept in the same room together. Deep inside his mindscape Shukaku had no complaints and let the boy sleep to his hearts content.

* * *

 **[Ending Song: Gekkō Symphonia by AKINO & AIKI]**

 **Kaze ni ubawareta wake ja nai**

 **Katamichbun no yuuki de**

[ _A water color painting of Naruto shows him with one hand gripping his forehead while his other arm is outstretched next to him as he tilts his head slightly to the side.]_

 **Bokura higeki wo ukeireru**

[ _Hinata's next to him grasping his hand gently as she holds it to her cheek with a gentle smile on her face looking at him.]_

 **Kokoro ga koko ni atta hazu kuudo**

 **Motto boku ga ooki kereba**

 **Kimi wo mirai wo sukueta darou ka**

[ _Konoha appears surrounded with wilting trees as white cocoons are hanging from the wilting trees branches as the sun reflects on them. A ninja headband is then seen with the symbol having a line cut across it.]_

 **Taisetsu na hito mamoru sube wo**

 **Tatta hitotsu shika motanai**

 **Sonna anata ga**

 **Hagure tadayou sora**

[ _Ino hugs a painting to herself tightly with a small smile on her face, Sai is then shown smiling slightly with an ink brush in his hand and a painting on the side of him showing a landscape.]_

 **Anata ijou hito ni deaenai**

[ _Kiba lays down on the ground with Akamaru perched on his stomach, while Haku sits next to him with a smile as she looks ahead of her]_

 **Tsuki ni aragau nagai FUREA**

[ _Shino's hands are being grasped gently by Fū as she smiles at the boy with his bugs surrounding them both.]_

 **Hajimari mo sezu owaru monogatari**

[ _Shikamaru is sitting on the ground next to a tree as his back is against Temari's with an abandoned Shōgi board next to them both. His expression shows a satisfied smirk, while Temari smirks herself leaning her head back against his.]_

 **Kizutsuki uru yawaraka sa tojikometa senritsu**

 **Kanaderu hodo utau hodo kowareru hodo ni**

[ _Sasuke's back is turned to Sakura as he holds her hand, with Sakura having her other hand grasped to her chest, her eyes closed.]_

 **Anata ga koishii**

[ _Hizuki strokes Ryūzetsu's cheek with her caressing his hand to her face as her green bandana flies away in the wind as it then appears in the middle of the full moon.]_

* * *

 **Next Time:** **小さな手** **(Chīsana Te, Tiny Hands)**


	5. 小さな手 (Chīsana Te, Tiny Hands)

**[Opening Song: BLUE by Suara]**

 **Kanashimi ikuta noseshi fune:**

[ _The Earth comes into view shining with the sun reflecting on it.]_

 **Horobi no uta no koe takaku:**

[ _Trees flutter in the wind as does the grass and the water ripples in the background.]_

 **Kuraki soko yori ukabikoshi:**

[ _Shinju appears shined down upon by the suns gentle rays as it glows a golden color.]_

 **Aa kimi to ima shirogane wo nuke:**

[ _Naruto stands outside of Konoha staring up at the clear blue sky, the wind a delicate breeze that moves his hair softly as the grass moves beneath his feet.]_

 **Oozora he futari tobu hi no:**

[ _Hizuki stands outside alone amongst a graveyard somewhere in Konoha while its raining, looking up at the cloudy sky as the rain continues to fall down on him with a serene expression on his face.]_

 **Kuru wo:**

 _[The Rookie 12 stand in the background with their sensei's behind them standing proud as they all gather around.]_

 **Yumemin:**

 _[Hinata sports a gentle smile on her face as she holds out her arms as the sky started to clear.]_

 **Kuru wo Yumemin:**

 _[Naruto and Hizuki both hold hands as they lift their arms up as towards the bright sun as the sky clears with smiles on their faces as they look up at the sky together.]_

* * *

"Do you really have to go back?" Gaara gave the blonde a sad look.

They had stayed in Sunagakure for over a week now because of the field trip, and in that time, Naruto, Hizuki, and Hinata had spent it all with the Kazekage's children. But now that the week was over, it was time to leave and head back to their own village. Naruto wanted to stay longer, his worry over Gaara never disappearing. For the very first time he had met someone like him. Someone who had stood there in the same fields of loneliness and isolation because of human ignorance, but another part of him believed Gaara would overcome such things now that he had his siblings by his side as well as hi uncle. He liked to believe that one day his father and village would accept him as a person, and not a weapon. Well, another good part about this was the fact that Shukaku was willing to help Gaara out in case he really needed his help so that was a load off his shoulders.

"Unfortunately yes we do," Hizuki expressed with boredom, "While we may have to return to the village we hail from that does not mean we will not be in touch."

Hinata smiled assuring, "Th-That's right. Maybe next time you can come to Konoha and visit us."

"Sounds good to me." Temari smiled.

"Konoha has some pretty good food." Kankuro said with a blissful expression on his face.

Naruto had an idea, "When you visit Konoha, you should go to Lunar Tear's Café. That's where Kainé-nee-san works, her sweets are the best."

"Is her food really that good?" Kankuro questioned.

"Her ability to make good sweets only slightly makes up for the fact that the woman parades around in her undergarments and uses foul language as part of her natural way of speaking." Hizuki explained.

Kankuro sputtered, "Say what?!"

Temari smirked, "I think I like her already."

Hizuki sighed, "The females of this generation are truly frightening."

Hinata sweat-dropped.

Gaara and Naruto were having one last goodbye, "See you soon?" Gaara asked timidly.

Naruto nodded, "Mm, see you soon Gaara."

"You too."

And with that Naruto, Hinata, Hizuki left Sunagakure along with their classmates. Taking this trip to Sunagakure taught Naruto something very important about people that were just like him, their lives could be filled with loneliness and despair because they have one of the Bijū sealed inside them and it wasn't even their choice. He wondered how the others out there are dealing with having one of the Bijū sealed within them? Hopefully they haven't come to hate each other or blame each other for their predicament. He made a promise to free them and he will!

 ** _"_** ** _Your persistent when it comes to this, aren't you?" Kurama spoke._**

Naruto was surprised the Kyūbi would talk to him mentally, _'I promised. Gaara and Shukaku look like they'll be okay…but.'_

 ** _"_** ** _Your worried about the rest of the Bijū." Kurama stated._**

 _'_ _That obvious?'_

 ** _Kurama gave him a mental deadpanned look._**

Naruto smiled slightly, _'Yeah, I'm worried but I can't help it. Freeing all of you is what I want, but when I do and you get captured again and used as weapons all over again then what? It repeats all over again. That's why as soon as we get back I'm going to ask Hizuki for a huge favor.'_

 ** _"_** ** _And that is?"_**

 _'_ _He created his own dimension when we made the new seal, remember? I want to do that too. If I can create my own dimension, then all of you can be free and wont have to worry about being used as weapons ever again.'_ Naruto smiled inwardly.

 ** _Kurama merely shook his head with an amused expression, 'Stubborn brat. This goal of his has attracted Shukaku even though I hate the bastards guts even I can admit having his help in the near future won't be so bad.' He thought, "Alright then, since that pain in the ass Shukaku decided to help that Gaara kid that means he'll be an ally of yours in the near future."_**

 _'_ _That's fine. Right now, I'm worried about how to contact the other Bijū. I hope the people their sealed inside of are okay.'_

 ** _Kurama snorted, "Worry-wart."_**

Naruto pouted much to his surprise, _'Wait a minute I pouted just now, didn't I?'_

 ** _"_** ** _Huh, even you can be surprisingly cute at times. Who knew?" Kurama smirked._**

 _'_ _That was mean.'_ Naruto pouted again.

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you."_**

Naruto sighed as he felt the mental link cut off, _'Kyūbi-san likes to tease me too much.'_ But it wasn't a bad thing though, having it talk to him was actually a pleasant experience. Keeping it to himself was the smartest option to do right now too, there's no way he'd tell anyone he was able to speak telepathically to the Kyūbi. He would only tell those he can trust, Hizuki already knows, so he would have to tell Kainé and Emil. Telling Hinata was a no go for now, maybe in the near future he would but not right now.

 _'_ _Maybe someday…'_

Yes, someday.

* * *

Life in Konoha was the usual.

Its not like he was expecting anything to happen, it was just a simple statement he was making. They cam back to the village after the fieldtrip was over and went back to their normal lives. Hizuki told him that three days later after they came back some civilians had complained that their kids were forced to go on a fieldtrip with the 'Demon Brat,' and that he could have used the fieldtrip as an opportunity to kill their children. Naruto couldn't understand how people could hold such hatred towards him for something he couldn't control, but stopped trying to understand them for he could not bring himself to understand people like them.

Right now Naruto was more worried about how he was going to create his own personal dimension, if he can that is. Which is why he and Hizuki were currently standing in their special training spot facing each other.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Hizuki questioned.

Naruto nodded, "I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I want to free them and send them somewhere where no one will bother them or use them as weapons ever again. Please, Hizuki."

Hizuki already knew of Naruto's goal and had no plans to stop them from happening, so with a smirk which was rare even for him he agreed, "Very well. Its obvious you have your heart set on this and I have no intention of stopping you either. I am able to create my own dimension because of what I am. For you it will be quite difficult to maintain it but you can do it seeing as how you ate the fruit. And your Rinne Sharingan could attest as well."

"Really?" Naruto said.

"Yes, now the process of how to do this requires you to mentally focus on a place where you feel the most safe and secure away from what you perceive to be a nightmare." Hizuki instructed.

Naruto nodded sitting down on the ground lotus style to try and concentrate on what kind of image his personal dimension should look like. It has to be something the Bijū would enjoy…something personal to him and his very soul.

 **Konoha Gates **

The two guard keeper Izumo and Kotetsu were bored out of their minds as usual. Despite being Chunin the only thing the two men do nowadays is simply guard the gates checking for any intruders or spies that would try to enter the village but so far nothings happened.

"I'm so bored…" Kotetsu complained.

"Yeah well get over it already," Izumo rolled his eyes, "I'm starting to think that the only thing we're good for right now is simply guard duty and nothing else."

"Don't say that, you'll make me feel even more depressed than I already feel now." Izumo sighed.

"But it's the truth, isn't it? That's all we're good for anyway…" Kotetsu slammed his head down on the desk.

"Your impossible." Izumo sighed.

A feminine laughter brought them out of their self pity session as they stared at the figure of a woman who was wearing an all white kimono, the type a woman would wear on their wedding day. Which is exactly what she was dressed in right now…along with something else. They noticed her stomach was swollen as she stood there smiling. Lifting her head up so they could see her face they noticed she had pale skin and white silver hair and eyes that are the same as those of the Hyūga clan.

The woman smiled at them, "Pardon me for interrupting your amusing banter just now, but I require passage way into your village for I have someone that this little one wants to meet." She rubbed her stomach.

Izumo blinked then coughed into his fist, "Y-Yes well, may we know your name and what village you hail from?"

She merely giggled, "I belong to no village, and my name is reserved for the person I am here to see."

Izumo and Kotetsu looked to each other then at the woman who was still smiling, "I-I see…please wait here while we alert the Hokage."

"I am not going anywhere." She said.

"R-Right." Kotetsu said alerting the ANBU to get the Hokage immediately.

The woman simply stood there looking up at the gates of the village as she stared at the village where her instincts told her to go. That and the life inside her said so as well.

 _'_ _He is here…I can feel him very clearly.'_

She was brought out of her musings when she felt the presence of someone else with high chakra and looked to where it was coming from and returned her attention to the world of reality staring at the elderly man in robes.

Hiruzen stared at the woman who was dressed in a wedding kimono with suspicion. Pregnant or not the woman could be a spy for a village, he noticed her eyes and pale skin and narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled, "My name is reserved for the one I am here to see, and that is not you."

Hiruzen was not amused by her answer, "I will not ask again, ma'am."

"Ara, threatening a pregnant woman are you? Humans have truly fallen since the time of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Such a shame." She closed her eyes.

The ANBU around him were reaching for their swords but Hiruzen stopped them, reminding them the woman was still pregnant. Spy or not.

Opening her eyes with amusement in them she sensed two people were coming, their presence was small…that of children. Most amusing.

"Are you an Ōtsutsuki?" Hiruzen questioned.

She didn't look at him, but rather behind him, "That question…is reserved for the young boy, right?"

Hiruzen noticed she was looking behind him and turned around to see Naruto and Hizuki standing there right behind them, but what was most alarming about this was the fact that Hiruzen didn't even sense them until just now.

 _'_ _When did they…?'_

"You came to greet me? How kind of you." She smiled.

Naruto stared at the pale woman. Her skin tone and eyes are the same as Hizuki's, yet also different. This woman was a pure blood Ōtsutsuki, but he didn't know that. Hizuki was observing the woman as well. Her presence both surprised and unnerved him. There was no doubt she was an Ōtsutsuki, but not from the clan Hamura created on the moon but from the same race as Kaguya. He noticed the woman was pregnant with a child, he couldn't tell if it was created with another Ōtsutsuki or not but he knew…he knew the child was the reason she had come here. And by the look on her face…she came to see Naruto.

In the blink of an eye the woman appeared before the blonde taking the adults by surprise and made the ANBU go for their swords again. The Hokage didn't bother to stop them this time, yet he didn't order them to arrest the woman wanting to see what she'd do first. She smiled at the child slowly lifting up both hands touching his cheeks gently, the boy's breath hitched.

 _'_ _Her hands…their so soft.'_ No one had ever touched him in such a way before. The feeling almost motherly, tender, warm, and kind. Even her eyes showed kindness in them. Who is this woman?

"Such a small child, yet you carry such a heavy burden." She said sadly.

 _'_ _She knows…'_ Naruto's eyes widened.

Hizuki wasn't surprised, _'She's able to sense the Kyūbi within him so easily despite being pregnant.'_

"Who are you, miss?" Naruto asked politely.

She smiled gently, "My name is…Kamiko Ōtsutsuki."

"Kamiko." That means, "superior child," doesn't it?" Hizuki questioned.

"Indeed. As expected of you, isn't it?" Kamiko smiled at the boy.

He narrowed his eyes, _'So she knows what I am also. Clever woman.'_

Hiruzen coughed getting everyone's attention, "Well, it appears she's from your clan then, Hizuki?"

"I believe she just said she's an Ōtsutsuki. Were you not listening?" Hizuki said bluntly.

Izumo and Kotetsu fell down anime style at the boy's response, "Hey did that kid just…?" Izumo said slowly.

"Yeah, kid just mouthed off to Hokage-sama. Pretty stupid if you ask me, but the kid's always been a little off, right?" Kotetsu eyed his friend.

Kamiko giggled, "We Ōtsutsuki are like that in nature it seems. Don't be surprised Hokage-san for our clan is from the moon so human interactions are foreign to us, right?" she looked to Hizuki.

"Correct." Hizuki responded back.

Izumo and Kotetsu sweat-dropped, _'So their all like this?'_

Kamiko chuckled then rubbed her stomach looking at Naruto, "Would you be so kind as to take me to the hospital? I'd like to see how the little one inside is fairing after such a long journey."

Naruto nodded his head and took her hand as he led her to the Hospital with Hizuki following along curious to know about the child inside the woman's womb. Hiruzen nodded to his ANBU who dispersed and watched from the rooftops to observed them until they reached the hospital, while Hiruzen opted to follow them. Looking Hiruzen noticed the villagers sported to give him happy looks at him to vile looks at Naruto and Hizuki making him frown. This is not what Minato wanted for his son at all, he could understand the pain and anger they still felt but taking it all out on Naruto won't help ease the pain at all. He noticed Hizuki was flexing his fingers as if he wanted an excuse to either hurt or kill some of the villagers if they tried anything stupid.

Hiruzen wouldn't past the boy but he couldn't allow him to kill the villagers even if they tried to strike Naruto in any way. If they did he would have them arrested, that was his duty as the Hokage. Even if their behavior disgusted him he couldn't allow the villagers to be hurt or killed, he would have to give Hizuki a warning at the Hospital.

 **Konoha Hopital-1:29 P.M.**

The trip to the hospital was interesting to say the least. The nurses there were about to kick Naruto and Hizuki out of the hospital but Kamiko threatened to rip the women's intestines out and strangle her with them if she so much as talked to them like that again. Needless to say they got the message, that and when they found out she's from the same clan as Hizuki they realized threatening to kick the boy out wasn't so smart, especially in front of a clan member.

They got her a private room one where she only wanted Naruto and Hizuki to stay in with her and no one else. Checking the baby's status they noticed it was perfectly fine and healthy and that they should expect the delivery date to be soon.

Naruto was staring at the woman's stomach completely fascinated. This was the first time he'd seen a pregnant woman before, and her stomach was soo big! The only thing close he'd gotten to a pregnant woman was the picture of his mother who was pregnant with him at the time and that was all. Pregnant women around the village didn't want him anywhere near them fearing he'd corrupt their child before it was even born.

Worthless.

That was the word Hizuki used everytime they passed by a pregnant woman on the street. But now here he was close to a pregnant woman and staring at her stomach as though he were in a trance. It felt nice.

"Would you like to touch it?"

Naruto blinked at the question wondering if she was serious, "Huh?"

"Would you like to touch my stomach? I don't mind at all." She said.

Naruto looked to her stomach again and slowly reached his hand out towards her swollen belly touching it. He felt a warm presence within the woman's womb, it was a small feeling he was getting but a pleasant one. The feeling of another being growing inside of you was an intriguing thing indeed. And this new life inside this woman felt happy, almost eager to come out into the world, that's what he was feeling.

"You can feel it, can't you?" she smiled, "The life growing inside of me. It wants to come out into the world, so it can be by someone's side."

Naruto looked up at her, "It wants to see you?"

She rubbed his head affectionately, "No, this little one has no desire to see me when its brought into this world. However, that is not a bad thing. This child is happy that I am his mother, but there is someone he wants to meet more than anything. Its because of that desire that I am here."

Naruto blinked in confusion while Hizuki observed them, this woman is the same race as Kaguya yet she harbors no ill-intent. Rather, she seems quite pleasant and kind. Emotions that Kaguya rarely showed even to her lover or her children. Sighing to himself he left the room leaving them alone knowing she would want to talk to Naruto, that and he sensed she had no intention of harming him so there was no longer a need for him to be inside the room.

"How is it?"

Hizuki turned his attention to the Hokage who appeared out of nowhere but he wasn't surprised at all having sensed he was nearby.

"They are simply talking, that's all." Hizuki said looking out the window staring out into the village with cold uncaring eyes. Such a look had Hiruzen's bones chilled because of how similar the look reminded him of Orochimaru before he turned rogue.

"That woman in there is a member of your clan, the Ōtsutsuki. Though pregnant I can sense she is a very capable fighter." Hiruzen decided to strike up a conversation.

"True. The Ōtsutsuki women are not to be underestimated. Had your ANBU tried to attack her they would all be dead had Naruto and I not arrived when we did." Hizuki stated.

Hiruzen closed his eyes, "I see…"

Hizuki still didn't look at the man deciding to watch the birds instead, "Why are you here? Surely you didn't come here to simply talk."

Hiruzen sported a serious face but Hizuki wasn't scared nor did he seem worried, he was the Shinju and feared no human.

"I didn't question you sooner because of Naruto, but since he's with a member of your clan right now I feel now is the time for some answers." Hiruzen told the boy an ANBU operative with a dog mask now standing next to him.

 _'_ _Does he mean to force information out of me if I do not give him what he wants? Arrogant fool.'_ He thought.

"Young man, I want to know what your plans for Naruto are." Hiruzen demanded.

"Nothing. I am his friend, and a loyal one at that. Can you say the same yourself?" Hizuki challenged.

The ANBU next to Hiruzen got out his tanto but the old man stopped him, "Now, now, there's no need for that, Dog."

Dog reluctantly put his tanto away but was glaring at the boy behind his mask for the insult.

"And what do you mean by that, Hizuki?" Hiruzen questioned.

Hizuki said nothing for a while before turning his head slightly to the man, "You claim to hold loyalty towards Naruto's father, yet you do nothing for his son."

Both men's eyes widened as the bold statement. The old man's aura shifted from friendly to dangerous in an instant impressing Hizuki somewhat. He can go from a friendly grandpa to a murderous shinobi with a flip of a switch. Very impressive.

"How do you know about Naruto's father. Who are you?" Hiruzen demanded.

"You already know who I am, also I do not know of his father's name. The facial expression you give Naruto is plainly obvious of your guilt." Hizuki opened the window allowing a bird to come inside and land in palm of his hand.

Hiruzen visibly flinched at the statement, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I will not repeat myself, as I've said before your guilty expression reveals all," he pet the bird gently on the head, "What are you feeling guilty about? Is this guilt the reason you hesitate? Does it make you weak? Or are you allowing your guilt to be exploited, preventing you from protecting Naruto like your supposed to."

"Watch your mouth." Dog warned in a threatening tone.

"Oh? And so he speaks. Guilt has effected you as well it seems." Hizuki said not at all threatened by the man.

"Young man, there are certain things that should not be said. And what your saying is one of them." Hiruzen warned.

"Is that so?" Hizuki let the bird fly away before closing the window, "Make no mistake that the Ōtsutsuki do not like being told what we can and cannot do especially by the people of earth. We hail from the moon and we do as we please, I am Naruto's friend and have always been by his side as well as protected him from things that hide within the shadows. As long as there are trees, there are _ROOTS_ as well."

Hiruzen and Dog both visibly flinched at the implying tone of ROOT and how Danzo was moving towards Naruto. This isn't good.

"Did you…"

"Kill them? I did the first time they tried to take Naruto, but now they've resorted to simply watching but soon they will try to move against him again and I will be the one to eliminate the black ROOTS before they reach the pure light." Hizuki stated boldly.

"No, there's no need for you to sully your hands any further." Hiruzen told him.

"Humans have been "sullying" their hands for years. Though I may be a child, sooner or later I will sully my hands eventually. Naruto is a different matter entirely. I will not allow him to sully his hands even if he himself believes one day he will have no choice but to." Hizuki declared.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen questioned.

Hizuki says nothing for a few minutes but then speaks, "I will carry what he cannot."

Before they could question him on that the door opens and Naruto appears, "Hizuki, Kamiko-san wants to see you."

"Of course she does," Hizuki sighed, "This woman will be most troublesome indeed."

"There you go sounding like Shikamaru again." Naruto states.

"Quiet." Hizuki retorts closing the door behind them.

Dog turned to the old man, "Hokage-sama?"

"If what he says is true, then that means Danzo has been trying to capture Naruto since before he entered the Academy." Hiruzen stated angrily.

"What are your orders?" Dog questioned.

Hiruzen sighed, "Unfortunately Danzo is still useful so executing him is out of the question. For now, I will simply observe his movements from now on."

"Understood."

Meanwhile inside the room Hizuki could only shake his head at the pure idiocy behind the man's decision in letting that fool Danzo live. Very well then, if he won't deal with the old fool then he himself will. After all, protecting Naruto is his number one priority.

* * *

A month has passed since that fateful day Naruto met Kamiko, it was now the beginning of October and that was the month of hell for the blonde but Hizuki had other plans. Wherever they walked they spotted the villagers preparing for what looked to be a festival of some kind, Naruto wasn't oblivious for he knew what kind of festival it was they were preparing for.

The Kyūbi Festival.

Hizuki silently cursed Hiruzen for allowing these idiots hold such a festival. It was a plain disrespect towards both Naruto and the Kyūbi, if Hagoromo could see how the humans have treated his creations he would have punished them all. Sage or not.

It was also the month where the villagers became more vocal about Naruto's continued existence into the world. Taunts, throwing things, and making comments about how it all started on October 10th and that it will end on the same day. Naruto paid them no mind opting to focus more on Kamiko and her child who he seems to have formed a strange bond with. The baby wasn't born yet as it seemed to be waiting for the perfect day to be born, strangely enough there were no complications so far and the baby's heartbeat is showing normality. Kainé and Emil were aware that Naruto's birthday was soon approaching so they, well in Kainé's case demanded they stay with them on his birthday bragging about how she'd make the perfect birthday cake.

Currently the two boys were in the hospital with Kamiko who was kept making origami cranes, much to Naruto's enjoyment having never seen such a thing before.

"You seem to have taken a liking to the origami cranes I've created." Kamiko smiled.

"Origami?"

"Ara, has no one ever taught you how to create one?" the woman looked concerned.

"No, there's no one who'd want to teach me." Naruto said honestly not really bothered.

"Well, I will be teaching you right now. Take this paper and follow exactly what I do." Kamiko instructed.

"Okay." Naruto smiled watching the woman fold the paper and copying her.

Hizuki heard a noise outside the hallway and opened the door spotting two chatting nurses that were near the door discussing about Naruto. Annoyed he listened in on them.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, tonight some Chunin and civilians plan on capturing that demon's friend and torturing him for information on how to kill it."

"Good. The sooner their both gone the better."

"Both?"

"Any child who would willingly become friends with a demon should die right along with it."

"That's right."

"How pathetic."

Both females turned their attention to Hizuki who had his Byakugan active, "You humans are truly pathetic little creatures, aren't you? Do you honestly think I'd allow you to harm Naruto and not do anything to you?" he appeared in front of one of the nurses striking her heart without mercy, "Foolish." He muttered as she fell to the ground dead. Before the other nurse could scream for help Hizuki's ponytail wrapped around her mouth and body so she couldn't move.

"I warned that old fool that anyone who harbors any ill-will towards Naruto will be killed without mercy and you two are no different. I do not care if you are a shinobi or a civilian. Anyone who dares harm him…will die." He stated as he used his hair to break her neck before tossing her limp body away from him watching as her body slammed into the wall before sliding down next to the other nurses body.

Not interested in staying here any longer he walked away and headed back to where Naruto was without even looking back at the two dead bodies. Arriving back into the room he noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep in the chair resting his head down on the woman's bed. He noticed the amount of cranes his friend created and was impressed.

"He seems to have a natural talent when it comes to creating these paper cranes." Hizuki observed all the cranes Naruto created.

"Yes he does," she looked at him, "Tell me something, why has the Shinju created a human form and is conversing with humanity?"

"I am not conversing with them, just Naruto." Hizuki stated.

"Same thing." She retorts.

"It is not."

"…"

"…"

She snorted before chuckling then laughing outright at the absurdity of the situation right now, "P-Pardon me…I just wasn't expecting the great and mighty Shinju to actually be so…human."

Hizuki made no response to that but he didn't deny the statement, "Human you say? In my opinion I do not act human in any way."

"Oh but you do," she said, "The fact that you just argued with me proves how human you have become."

Hizuki for the very first time actually blushed a little at the woman's words making her giggle, "Ara, and now your blushing. How amusing."

"You are truly an annoying woman." He looked away from her.

"And now your annoyed." She said with amusement.

"And here I thought all Ōtsutsuki didn't show emotion, yet here you are being playful." Hizuki retorts.

Kamiko smiled down at her stomach rubbing it with affection, "Falling in love changes you for either the better or worse. In my case, I was lucky that it effected me for the better."

"The father?"

"A normal human. He was but a merchant actually, but he had such a pure heart that I could not help but be drawn to him." She said fondly.

Hizuki had never seen such a look. She looked to be at peace and wouldn't change a thing that has happened in her life. Interesting.

"What was his name?"

"Takeshi. He didn't have a last name because he grew up an orphan," she looked out the window, "He had but one dream, and that was to have a family of his own to always welcome him home with a smile. It was in that moment that I thought to myself, "Ah, I'm in love with this man." He could dream for anything, yet the only thing he wanted was a family. Truly a man with a pure heart."

"I see…you are the same as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki that much I can tell. She had also fallen in love a normal human, a lord and produced two children. However, she tried to enslave humanity in a twisted pursuit of peace." Hizuki mentioned.

"Yes, I have heard of her eventual sealing by her own two sons. I do not know if _they_ know about it." She grew a worried look.

" _They_?" Hizuki narrowed his eyes.

She motioned for him to come closer to her and he did, when he close enough she whispered something in his ear that made him narrow his eyes again, "I see…so that's why…"

Kamiko rubbed her stomach again, "After my husband was killed by a jealous feudal lord I killed him and took my dying husband away. I did not want to bury him in the ground all alone waiting for me, so I cremated him." She brought out a bottle from her sleeve and showed it to the boy. He saw that they were indeed ashes of her late husband.

"Waiting for you," you say. Does that mean…"

"That I am dying. Indeed." She smiled.

"I was unaware that your race was capable of dying." Hizuki was actually surprised by the fact.

"It is possible, though it is not that well known." She said.

Hizuki looked over at the sleeping Naruto, "Why did you really come here?"

"I did not come here because I wanted to. It was the will of my child that I come here, my child was calling out to me, telling me to come here. Once I laid eyes on the boy I instantly understood why." She explained.

Hizuki said nothing as he listened to the woman before noticing the sun was setting, oh yeah those women he killed mentioned something about coming to abduct him and extort information out of him about how to kill Naruto. Might as well deal with them before they come charging into the hospital. Walking away from the bed he went towards the door looking back at Kamiko seeing her nod towards him as he left the room. Walking down the hall he noticed Kainé was here along with Emil, she seemed to be giving the nurses a hard time.

"Kainé, the woman's room is 312 in the maternity ward." Hizuki told her.

"About fucking time! This stupid bitch wouldn't even tell me the goddamn room number because she's got a fucking problem with Emil!" Kainé growled.

Emil sweat-dropped at his friend and said nothing.

"Ignore them. I'm going out for awhile, take care of them." Hizuki said walking away as Kainé glared the nurse one last time before walking away towards the room where Hizuki told her to go along with Emil. Exiting the hospital he walked down the street, it didn't take long for him to sense he was being followed by six people, three of them had chakra while the other three didn't.

 _'_ _Three Chunin and three normal civilians. Trying to overcome your enemies with numbers never works.'_ He thought continuing his walk as though there was nothing wrong. He headed right towards the forest, not the place where he and Naruto just the normal forest. There was no need to prepare for he already knew what he had to do.

Time to eliminate.

Meanwhile, with the Chunin and civilians.

"So, we all know what to do?" one Chunin questioned.

"Yeah, you guys go confront that brat, knock him out, and we take him away for interrogation." One of the civilians recited.

"Alright, you three wait here while we go after that kid." All three of them dispersed into the forest unaware of their impending death.

Hizuki was calmly walking through the forest as it became full blown nighttime and the full moon was out. Closing his eyes as he kept walking he felt he was being followed by three Chunin, meaning the civilians stayed behind and waited for them to capture him. He suddenly had the urge to laugh, but now was not the right time for such things and certainly not appropriate. Concentrating by listening to all the sounds around him he heard one of the Chunin was fairly close by then ceased movement.

Hizuki stopped walking before opening his eyes, tilting his head slightly to right, _'Very interesting. If he's ceased movement that could only mean one thing…'_ walking to his right moving some bushes out of the way he continued his walk noticing that one of the trees color was off, _'I see… camouflage.'_ pretending to be oblivious to the obvious ambush he kept walking forward, when he was close enough he stretched his hand out slamming it into the camouflaged tree crushing something soft before throwing it to the ground. Pulling the camouflage off the Chunin he stared down at the body dully as he croaked for a second then dying right there.

He sighed, "A Chunin resorting to camouflage in order to ambush me? I'm being underestimated." Looking around he sensed where the other two were, "Closest is to the east then."

Meanwhile the other two Chunin were jumping through trees trying to find the brat but found nothing.

"Dammit, where the hell is this kid?" the Chunin complained.

"Relax, we'll find him. He can't hide from us forever." The other one said.

The man sighed, "Yeah, your right. And where the hell is Satoru anyway?"

"I don't-wait a I see something." The man next to him said as he took off in that direction followed by his friend. Whey they arrived to the spot they spotted Satoru with a whole in his chest and blood seeping out of him. His heart was crushed.

"N-No way…Satoru…" the man next to him stared wide eyed at his dead friend.

"There's no way that brat did this all on his own…are you sure there was no one else with him?"

"I'm positive! He came in this damn forest by himself!"

 _'_ _What the hell?! Is this brat some kind of monster?!'_

Hizuki was behind a tree watching the two fools as with a bored expression, _'These two are easily bothered by death, yet they are Chunin. They also underestimate their opponents. Taking them out one by one seems a lot more appropriate than anything else.'_ Having two rocks in his hand he tossed one far away from him getting their attention.

"Did you hear that?!"

"I did!"

"That damn brat, I'll kill him!" the man took off.

"Wait, Ryota!" his comrade tried to warm him but he already took off, "Dammit!" looking down at his fallen friend he reached down and closed the man's eyes before standing back up.

"So your capable to affection then?"

Startled he turned his head in every direction but didn't see anyone, taking out a kunai he looked around again, "Who's there?! Show yourself!" it had to be that kid they came here looking for. Who else would it be?

"Kebari Senbon (Hair Needle Senbon)."

The Chunin soon felt his body be pierced by what felt like needles, puncturing every part of his body, to his eyes, neck, arms, legs, just about everywhere. It felt like it would go on forever but it soon stopped as he fell to the ground still conscious but not for long. Hearing footsteps he looked up to see it was the boy they were looking for.

"Interesting. I must admit that turning my hair into senbon can be very useful." Hizuki observed the man as he laid there dying.

The man coughed up blood, "Wh-What are you…?"

"You don't need to know. Besides, it would be of no use to you anyway seeing as how you are about to die anyway." Hizuki said walking away leaving the man to his fate.

 _'_ _W-We were wrong…the true monster…is that kid…'_ the light faded from his eyes signaling his death.

Hizuki found the last one very easily, besides its not like he was trying to hide. The fool was yelling and shouting how he'd kill him if he didn't show himself.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"Over here." Hizuki announced his arrival walking towards the man without an ounce of fear but boredom.

"You brat! You did that to Satoru!" Ryota got out a tanto.

"Your point?"

"I'll kill you, that's my point!" Ryota yelled.

"The other one is dead as well." Hizuki told him.

Ryota's eyes widened, "You…you killed Satoshi, too…?"

"Ah, so that was his name then. If I'm not mistaken it means "wise, fast learner." A shame he didn't respect the name he was given when he decided to do this stupid little abduction along with the rest of you." Hizuki stated.

"Why you-!" Ryota found himself unable to move all of a sudden much to his confusion, _'What?! I-I can't move! Is he doing this?!'_

"There's no point in trying to break free because it impossible for you," Hizuki walked towards him, "It's a paralyzing jutsu I'm sure you've heard of it before. It works on humans better than animals after all."

 _'_ _Shit! No matter what I do I can't get my arms or legs to move!'_ He felt a hand on his chest and looked down at the cold eyes of the boy.

"Before I send you to the afterlife allow me to tell you something before I send you on your way," Hizuki said to the still frozen man, "Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze was a fool to entrust the safety of his son to this village."

Ryota's eyes widened in utter disbelief but unfortunately for him he wasn't given time to say something.

"Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)."

With those calm and collected words he felt his whole world go black, if he had any regrets he didn't have time to think about it.

Hizuki watched the body fall to the ground with a gaping whole in his chest with a sigh, "Now then, those three that have been outside the forest this entire time are…ah, there they are."

* * *

Hiruzen stared at the dead bodies unsure of how to feel.

His ANBU informed him that six bodies were found, three outside the forest and three inside the forest. He arrived there immediately and recognized the bodies inside the forest, three Chunin, Ryota, Satoshi, and Satoru. What the hell were they doing out here? More importantly why were there civilians out here in the first place? Something wasn't right about this.

"Hokage-sama." Boar appeared.

"Report."

"Sir! We found what looked to be a secret meeting place and inspected it. There were multiple devices used for torture there that one would use for interrogation." Boar reported.

"What?! What else did you find?" Hiruzen demanded.

"There were pictures of Hizuki Ōtsutsuki hanging from the walls with kunai imbedded in them. We also found plans of a an abduction in order to interrogate him for information." Boar reported.

"Interrogate him for information? Information about what…?" he trailed off knowing exactly why they would try to kidnap and interrogate the boy for. This village has truly failed Minato's last wish.

"I see…" Hiruzen walked away, "Deal with the bodies."

"Sir!"

The old man was on his way to the hospital where he knew the two children would be. As soon as he entered the door he saw some doctors and nurses freaking out.

"What's wrong?"

"Hokage-sama its terrible! Two nurses have been found dead in the hallway and we don't know what happened!" one of the nurses was crying hysterically.

His eyes hardened, "Don't worry, the ANBU will be here to take care of everything." He said walking in the direction of the room where Kamiko was. Opening the door he noticed there were other occupants in the room with Naruto and Hizuki.

"Oh, um, hello." Hiruzen tipped his head down respectfully.

Kainé rolled her eyes, "Yeah, hello, whatever."

"Kainé-san!" Emil chided lightly, "I'm sorry about that, Hokage-san."

"No…its fine…" he said staring at Emil with interest wondering if he was a talking puppet.

"The brats are asleep right now." Kainé stated tilting her head towards Naruto and Hizuki resting their heads on each other sitting in their chairs.

Hiruzen's eyes lingered on Hizuki sensing the child was truly asleep, "How long have the boys been here?"

"Since they got out of Academy," Kainé rolled her eyes, "Stayed here for the whole damn day and I had to bring them food."

Kamiko giggled.

"I-I see." Hiruzen sweat-dropped, _'Why in the world is she wearing her undergarments? Is this normal for her?'_

"And they've been here the whole time?" Hiruzen questioned.

"Yes, Naruto helped me make these paper cranes. Such a talented boy he is." Kamiko smiled.

Hiruzen made no comment still staring at Hizuki, if the boy was here the whole time then that means someone else was responsible for the deaths of those six men, but as for the nurses…well the boy was a suspect.

"I only came here to check up on the boys as well as you Kamiko-san. I'll take my leave for today and let you rest up." He said tilting his hat again walking out of the room. They waited for 10 more minutes making sure he was really gone before talking.

"He might believe the kid had something to do with the death of those nurses from the look on his face. As for those six assholes he killed, he's probably thinking someone else did that." Kainé said.

Emil nodded, "I think so too."

"It matters not, those men and those two women deserved such a fate." Kamiko stated unsympathetic.

Kainé smirked, "I like you."

"Likewise." She smiled.

Emil had a bad feeling. These two bonding would either be a good thing or a bad thing. Only time will tell.

* * *

October 10th came quickly. And on that day, the darkness within humans showed themselves. Both boys were currently at the hospital with Kamiko who told them that her child will be born into this world next month. She could feel it. So as usual they stayed there all day, and by all day they got up at the same time they would for the Academy but it was closed for the day because of the Kyūbi Festival. Truly disgusting. They had been at the hospital all day, the doctors and nurses were trying to get them to leave every five minutes and Hizuki knew why too. They wanted them to go outside to be either assaulted or killed but Kamiko wanted them to stay, that and Kainé threatened to cut their balls off if they didn't leave them alone. Speaking of Kainé, she and Emil brought them lunch with their favorite desserts so they wouldn't have to leave the hospital.

Soon night came and they were still in the hospital, Naruto had fallen asleep once again feeling tired so Hizuki brought it upon himself to carry his friend back home, "We will be back tomorrow."

Kamiko smiled, "Take care of him?"

"I do not need you to tell me that." Hizuki told her walking out of the room followed by Kainé and Emil. The woman smiled at their retreating forms then looked out the window.

"So it begins."

 **(Song: Fall on you: By Kajiura Yuki-Album: MADLAX)**

Hizuki had Naruto on his back carrying his friend as he fell asleep peacefully undisturbed by the chaos that will soon ensue. He didn't have to wait long for the chaos to start because he heard screaming and those begging for their lives.

 _'_ _Kainé or Emil. No, they were screaming and begging for mercy, so Kainé then.'_ He thought as he continued walking hearing another set of screams coming from another direction, _'That must be Emil then.'_

He continued to his destination never stopping for anything, the goal was to get to Kainé's café and stay there for the remainder of the night until morning. There were more screams coming from each direction, meaning that both Kainé and Emil weren't showing any sort of mercy. Damn fools. Continuing his walk he noticed five figure were running his way, all of the civilians. Using his hair, he used it by wrapping it around their necks snapping them very easily. He checked to make sure Naruto was still asleep and he was, the boy could sleep through anything so long as it didn't try to take his life.

"You never cease to amaze me." Hizuki muttered killing more idiots with his hair by either snapping their necks or cutting their heads off. Either way worked fine with him.

 **(End Song)**

Hizuki sighed as they reached their destination, which was Kainé's café. Opening the door he placed Naruto down on one of the cushion tables and looked outside the window trying to see if there any civilians trying to break in here. So far, none have to tried to come here in the shop.

 _'_ _This truly is a disgusting holiday. Sarutobi Hiruzen, you are truly weak.'_ Hizuki thought.

The door to the store opened and in came Kainé and Emil, neither one of them was covered in blood making him raise a brow, "Not covered in blood I see."

"No shit," Kainé stated the obvious, "Wiped it off before we got here, those assholes were such a pain in the ass to deal with it. What kind of fucked up holiday is this?"

Emil was just as disgusted, "Why would the Hokage allow them to do such a thing?!"

"Its because he's weak." Hizuki stated.

"What?" Emil didn't understand.

"Emil, sometimes adults make dumbass decisions and this is one of them. Letting these assholes do whatever the fuck they want to the kid even on the day he was born is just as fucked up. Hizuki's right. That old bastards weak as shit." Kainé said putting her swords behind her back as she leaned down on the counter.

Emil had lost all respect for the Hokage at this point and would never speak to the old man ever again.

Hizuki walked over by Naruto, "How many?"

"I killed 24 of those…what the fuck are they called again?" Kainé looked to Emil.

"I believe they said they were Chunin." Emil recalled.

"Yeah, them."

"I…I killed some Chunin too, just not as much as Kainé-san." Emil confessed.

"And I killed the civilian population that tried to bring harm to Naruto." Hizuki reported.

"How many?" Kainé questioned.

"Around 18." Hizuki stated.

"Damn."

"Indeed."

Emil sighed, _'I don't think I'll ever understand Hizuki-san.'_

* * *

The month of October came and passed with no more incidents thankfully, but that was only because of the deaths that happened on October 10th. The death of 24 Chunin, of those Kainé killed, 3 of those Emil killed, and 18 civilians, all in all the total of deaths on that day were 45. Well at least Naruto had a good birthday filled with cake so it wasn't that bad. Some of the civilians blamed Naruto of course believing the Kyūbi had something to do with the deaths of the Chunin and civilians. The blonde in question could careless what they thought and instead focused more on Kamiko seeing as how she said her child was about to be born soon.

And on the day of November 7th, her prediction came true. Naruto and Hizuki left the Academy early that day heading straight for the hospital. Naruto said he could feel her chakra signature and that of another telling him that the woman was about to give birth and wanted to be there. They arrived to the hospital just in time to see Kamiko be carried to the delivery room to have her child delivered into the world. Naruto and Hizuki were in the waiting room, the blonde boy feeling worry for the woman for some reason and he couldn't figure out why. Hizuki said nothing as he already knew what would happen to the woman once her child was born. It was best to have her tell Naruto herself. They waited for what felt like hours until they finally heard a piercing wail coming from the delivery room, both boys looked at each other as the crying continued on and wondered what was wrong. That's when a doctor came out of the room telling them to come inside the room. Walking into the room they were hit with the full sound of the wailing baby that was resting in his mother's arms, yet was still inconsolable. Kamiko smiled as she saw them enter the room and beckoned Naruto to come over to her. Obeying the woman's command he walked over to her as she gestured for him to take the little crying baby.

"Hold him like this," Kamiko instructed as she showed him how to hold the little one, "There you go." She smiled.

Naruto held the baby carefully and as soon as the child was within his arms his wails became hiccups, then silence as he stopped crying in favor of staring at Naruto. He noticed the baby's eyes were just like Hinata's eyes but she wasn't an Ōtsutsuki, she was a Hyūga. The baby's hair was white, Naruto noticed the baby's eyes showed curiosity as he stared at the blonde boy. It reached its arm out touching his face before smiling making cooing sounds.

Naruto felt a smile come to his face as he stared at the little one and held him a little closely to him, "What's his name?"

"Rikuto." Kamiko smiled.

"Person of the land," Hizuki said looking at the child, "A fitting choice."

"I think so as well," Kamiko smiled sadly, "Naruto…I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?" Naruto blinked turning his attention towards her.

"Look after my child. Protect him, care for him, and nurture him as though he were your own. Congratulations for you are now an older brother." Kamiko smiled.

Naruto didn't understand. Why was she telling him such things? As though she were about to…his eyes widened, "You can't…"

"I am. I was on borrowed time anyway, do not worry though, for Rikuto is healthy and has no complications. He will live far longer than me." She stated.

Naruto shook his head, "You can't just leave him! You're his mother!"

She rubbed his cheek, "I know. Even if I cannot hold him like other mothers do with their own children I will be always be with him. The same can be said for yourself."

'The same can be said for yourself?' What did she mean by that? Why was she accepting her death so easily? It made no sense to him at all!

Sensing his friends confusion Hizuki touched his shoulder in reassurance, "Naruto…"

Naruto held Rikuto closer to him and nodded his head sadly, "I…I promise I'll take care of him! I promise!"

Kamiko gave them both a grateful smile, "Thank you…"

On November 7th at 6:55 P.M….Kamiko Ōtsutsuki died with a peaceful look on her face. As per her request she was cremated and her ashes were given to Hizuki since he's also a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan, he claimed both her and her husbands ashes keeping them safe from those who would try to exploit Kamiko's ashes for their own personal gain. And that person was Danzō Shimura. So Hizuki hid the ashes someplace safe and secure. As for the Rikuto? Well the child only wanted to be with Naruto and anyone else that tried to touch the child he would cry and wail, even Hizuki wasn't spared by the wails of the child.

Its been three days since the birth of Rikuto and death of Kamiko, and things refuse to remain quiet. When the villagers found out Naruto was taking care of little Rikuto there was an uproar as expected but they were shut up by Hizuki, Kainé, and Emil. Hizuki was brutal when handling the civilians telling them that they aren't model parents and need to mind their own business. Kainé's response? Fuck Off! As expected.

Speaking of Naruto he was in his room feeding Rikuto who was guzzling his milk quietly but it was still cute. Hizuki had told Naruto how to hold the baby and take care of him, something the blonde was grateful for. Rikuto was a new life entrusted to him by Kamiko, the child's mother and he wouldn't fail her.

Hizuki watched them with interest. The blonde was unaware of it but he was sporting an expression that displayed ease. A knock on the door interrupted him from his thoughts prompting him to walk towards it. He sensed it was an ANBU member outside the door.

He opened the door, "What?"

"Hizuki Ōtsutsuki and Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the council chambers immediately. Your presence is requested by Hokage-sama." The ANBU member informed them.

"Is that so? Not surprising really, very well we will be there." Hizuki closed the door in the ANBU member's face.

"Hizuki?" Naruto blinked at him having just finished burping Rikuto.

"The council requests our presence, however you will stay here and look after the child while I go alone." Hizuki stated.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"I am sure. Such an environment is unhealthy for a child and I don't want you anywhere near them." Hizuki said teleporting away from the apartment.

Naruto sighed as sat down on the bed with Rikuto who was blinking up at him making him smile, "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you."

Rikuto made cooing sounds as a response.

* * *

Hizuki arrived at the Hokage tower where the meeting was currently being held. Walking inside the tower he went to the level where it would be held, arriving at the door where two guards were he put them to sleep first.

"I do not need interference for what I am about to do." Hizuki stated teleporting inside the room surprising those there. He gave them a cold and indifference look.

"What do you want, Sarutobi Hiruzen?"

 **つづく**

* * *

 **[Ending Song: Gekkō Symphonia by AKINO & AIKI]**

 **Kaze ni ubawareta wake ja nai**

 **Katamichbun no yuuki de**

[ _A water color painting of Naruto shows him with an outstretched hand towards the sky while the other one is positioned behind him as he tilts his head slightly to the side.]_

 **Bokura higeki wo ukeireru**

[ _Hinata's behind him grasping his hand gently as she holds it to her cheek with a gentle smile on her face.]_

 **Kokoro ga koko ni atta hazu kuudo**

 **Motto boku ga ooki kereba**

 **Kimi wo mirai wo sukueta darou ka**

[ _Konoha appears surrounded with wilting trees as white cocoons are hanging from the wilting trees as the sun reflects on them. A ninja headband is then seen with the symbol having a line cut across it.]_

 **Taisetsu na hito mamoru sube wo**

 **Tatta hitotsu shika motanai**

 **Sonna anata ga**

 **Hagure tadayou sora**

[ _Ino hugs a painting to herself tightly with a look of wonder on her face, Sai is then shown smiling slightly with an ink brush in his hand and a painting on the side of him showing a landscape.]_

 **Anata ijou hito ni deaenai**

[ _Kiba lays down on the ground with Akamaru perched on his stomach, while Haku sits next to him with a smile as she looks ahead of her]_

 **Tsuki ni aragau nagai FUREA**

[ _Shino's hands are being grasped gently by Fū as she smiles at the boy with his bugs surrounding them both.]_

 **Hajimari mo sezu owaru monogatari**

[ _Shikamaru is sitting on the ground next to a tree as his back is against Temari with an abandoned Shōgi board next to them both. His expression shows a satisfied smirk, while Temari smirks herself leaning her head back against him.]_

 **Kizutsuki uru yawaraka sa tojikometa senritsu**

 **Kanaderu hodo utau hodo kowareru hodo ni**

[ _Sasuke's back is turned to Sakura as he holds her hand, with Sakura having her other hand grasped to her chest, her eyes closed.]_

 **Anata ga koishii**

[ _Hizuki strokes Ryūzetsu's cheek with her caressing it to her face as her green bandana flies away in the wind as the appears in the middle of the moon.]_

* * *

 **Next Time** **:** **大筒木** **(Ōtsutsuki, Big Bamboo Tree)**


	6. 大筒木 (Ōtsutsuki, Big Bamboo Tree)

**[Opening Song: BLUE by Suara]**

 **Kanashimi ikuta noseshi fune:**

[ _The Earth comes into view shining with the sun reflecting on it.]_

 **Horobi no uta no koe takaku:**

[ _Trees flutter in the wind as does the grass and the water ripples in the background.]_

 **Kuraki soko yori ukabikoshi:**

[ _Shinju appears shined down upon by the suns gentle rays as it glows a golden color.]_

 **Aa kimi to ima shirogane wo nuke:**

[ _Naruto stands outside of Konoha staring up at the clear blue sky, the wind a delicate breeze that moves his hair softly as the grass moves beneath his feet.]_

 **Oozora he futari tobu hi no:**

[ _Hizuki stands outside alone amongst a graveyard somewhere in Konoha while its raining, looking up at the cloudy sky as the rain continues to fall down on him with a serene expression on his face.]_

 **Kuru wo:**

 _[The Rookie 12 stand in the background with their sensei's behind them standing proud as they all gather around.]_

 **Yumemin:**

 _[Hinata sports a gentle smile on her face as she holds out her arms as the sky started to clear.]_

 **Kuru wo Yumemin:**

 _[Naruto and Hizuki both hold hands as they lift their arms up as towards the bright sun as the sky clears with smiles on their faces as they look up at the sky together.]_

* * *

Naruto didn't know much about babies and he still didn't know anything about them, but what he did know was that Rikuto was very well behaved especially for a newborn. From what he read in some books Hizuki brought, babies are usually whining, crying, and vomiting everywhere but not Rikuto. The moment he held the baby he would stop crying and simply look up at him in either curiosity or happiness, but it also made him wonder about something very important. Did he miss his mother? When he grew older would he ask about what happened to her? What would he say? How do you explain to a child that their mother died right after they were born?

You don't that's how.

Feeling a hand pat his cheek he looked back down at Rikuto seeing the baby give him a gummy smile. It was a strange, yet a welcomed feeling that stirred deep within his soul. So…this is what its like to be a brother? The feeling of wanting to protect your younger sibling no matter what the cost, even your own sanity? He was starting to like the feeling of being a big brother.

Returning the smile he poked the baby's nose earning a giggle in return, "I'm alright, I was just thinking about some things that's all."

Rikuto cooed happily.

Before Naruto could say anything else there was a knock on the door. Cautious he got up from the bed slowly so not to make any noise in case the person was hostile. Stopping in front of the door he closed his eyes trying to sense who it was, and much to his confusion it was Shisui Uchiha. He had met him once before, when they all came back from the fieldtrip to Sunagakure. He was cautious of him like with Itachi but soon found the man to be likeable in a way. Opening the door with one hand, making sure Rikuto was secured in his other arm he opened the door seeing the smiling Uchiha.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing today?" Shisui asked with a smile.

"I'm doing fine, Shisui-san." Naruto greeted back politely.

Shisui chuckled, "You remind a little of Itachi with the way you speak, but a little like Sasuke too," he then noticed the baby in the blonde boy's grasp and couldn't help but lean down in amusement, "Well now, who's this cute little guy?"

Rikuto blinked at Shisui before reaching his hand out touching the man's nose squeezing it before giggling making Shisui swoon, "My god this kid's adorable!"

Naruto allowed the man inside then closing the door, "You're the first person he's done that to. When it comes to everyone else he just cries and doesn't want anyone else but me to hold him. Even Hizuki."

 _'_ _I can imagine why.'_ Shisui thought. The kid showed absolutely no emotion whatsoever, well he did but it was rare to actually see it. Frankly, if he had to be honest with himself the kid was creepy with the way he speaks and acts, it's surprising Naruto's even friends with the boy and can tolerate his lack of emotion all the time.

Naruto sat down on the bed, "Why are you here Shisui-san, did something happen?"

Shisui sat down next to the boy rubbing the back of his head, "Well…actually something did happen and that's why I'm here to see you to let you know."

"What is it?"

Shisui gave the boy a serious look, "Naruto. What do you know about the Rinne Sharingan?"

"What do I know about it?" Naruto blinked.

Shisui nodded.

Naruto thought about what Hizuki told him, "When Itachi-san saw it he called it a kekkei mōra and that it's the predecessor to the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Hizuki said I can use the Genjutsu properties that the Uchiha clan can but he forbade me to try and use it."

Shisui sighed in relief, _'The kid may be a little creepy but he knows what he's talking about.'_ He looked at the confused blonde again, "He's right though, I'm actually glad he told you not to try and use it. Trust me when I tell you that using our Genjutsu takes us to dark places, places we can never come back from."

"I know. Hizuki says the Uchiha clan are cursed because of their hateful nature and arrogance. But…Itachi and Shisui aren't like that." Naruto said.

Shisui smiled, "I appreciate that, Naruto. And Hizuki's right…our clan has been cursed with so much hatred that it's almost unnatural."

"But you and Itachi aren't like that…and I think Sasuke too?" Naruto questioned.

Shisui chuckled, "The kid's as pure as the purest snow. Much like you actually."

Naruto tilted his head, "I'm pure?"

"Oh yeah, and by the way," Shisui rubbed the boy's head, "Tilting your head like that is very cute."

Naruto pouted in response.

"Even your pouting's cute." Shisui teased.

Naruto removed the man's hand from his head, "Please don't tease me, Shisui-san."

Rikuto babbled towards the man in agreement making Shisui chuckle at the irony.

"You two act too much like them, except your roles are reversed." Shisui was talking about Itachi and Sasuke. These two are soo much like them.

"So how does it feel to be a big brother now?" Shisui asked.

Naruto closed his eyes remembering the smiling face of Kamiko and her declaration of him being the caretaker of her child, acting as Rikuto's older brother. He knew nothing of the responsibilities of being an older brother, but he made a promise to her, that and the fact that Rikuto needed him. If he was given up for adoption then there's no telling what might happen to him. He was just a baby, a helpless one at that and if he were to be adopted there's a huge chance that person wouldn't even love him. Opening them, he stared at his little brother, "I feel a sense of responsibility, but also…I feel…happy."

Shisui stared at the blonde, "Tell me more about how you feel."

"I've never been held in a loving way before, nor have I ever been given any advice from anyone either." Naruto said, "But after meeting Kamiko-san, I know what a mother's love feels like, after meeting Kainé-nee-san I know that hating the world will solve nothing. I think that what I'm feeling right now is…content?"

"Oh, that's a pretty interesting word to use." Shisui commented.

Naruto looked at him, "Hizuki's teaching me about words I can use for my vocabulary, so I tend to use them a lot. Right now I'm positive this is how I feel."

"I see, well I'm glad you feel that way." Shisui grinned.

"Shisui-san, there's something else you want to discuss with me isn't there?" Naruto eyed the man.

Shisui dubbed a serious look again, "I wanted to discuss with you about the Uchiha clan, and why the only members you should trust are me and Itachi

"Telling me to trust only the two of you is highly suspicious in itself, Shisui-san." Naruto pointed out.

Shisui rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "That's true…but in this case I really want you to trust us."

Naruto stared at him trying to sense any signs of trickery but found nothing, "If what you have to say proves to be reliable then I will."

Shisui smiled, "That's all I ask for."

 **Council Members Chamber-12:30, P.M.**

Hizuki kept his eyes right on Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage ignoring everyone the presence of every single person in the room. Since his little appearing act they've decided to be completely quiet and not say a word, not even as he spoke those cold indifferent words towards the old man.

 _"_ _What do you want, Sarutobi Hiruzen?"_

Hearing a child of all people get his voice like that was chilling, almost impossible actually but the boy did. Every clan member got a good look at him, for the very first time since they've heard about them from their kids. The kid had pale skin, with a delicate facial feature, extremely long grey hair that was tied in a high ponytail with two long strands that went passed his shoulders. Hiashi noticed that the boy's eyes were that of the Hyūga clans, meaning he possessed the Byakugan. The boy's wore a white kimono shirt with grey pants, and was completely barefoot. They noticed the symbol appeared to be that of a crescent moon with a sun in the middle of it, possibly a clan symbol as moon part was purple and sun part was yellow.

Danzo stared right into the child's eyes and for a split second he wished he hadn't. There was absolutely no emotion in those eyes of his and the way he stared right into Hiruzen's face showed no fear. More like a predator getting ready to devour its first prey intending on leaving nothing but bones. While normally he would praise a child for having such lack of emotion, but when the child is the very one to kill his ROOT agents in with one single attack, slaughter three Chunin and civilians in cold blood right along with two nurses then there was something wrong. The boy's eyes were calculating, showing nothing in them in what he might do, and that unnerved the man greatly. He had abandoned the thought of getting the boy to join his ROOT program a long time ago and just opted to kill him instead, but even that's not going as planned. And he couldn't go after the Kyūbi Jinchuriki right now either, so he would have to try and go after that child instead. His blood froze when the boy turned his eyes on him this time, as if he read what he was thinking and sending him a silent threat with those pale eyes of his. His heart started beating rapidly, and he felt the urge to swallow but he couldn't move, no he didn't want to move because if he did the boy would see it so he was forced to stay still until his eyes landed on someone else.

Sarutobi took a deep breath before coughing into his fist getting everyone's attention except Hizuki's, "Hizuki." He called out sternly.

The boy shifted his gaze towards the old man making Danzo breath a sigh of relief inwardly, "Why am I here, Sarutobi Hiruzen?" he stated coldly.

"Don't take that tone with us, boy." A female council member sneered.

"I was not talking to you, vermin. Be silent." Hizuki said not even looking at her.

"Wha-H-How dare you?! Do you know who I am?!"

"I do not know, nor do I care to know who you are. You are nothing more but a greedy human who isn't even fit to continue breathing." Hizuki turned his head slightly to the side giving her a cold gaze that promised death, "I am not in a very good mood right now, say another word and you will find yourself on the floor no longer taking a breath."

The Shinobi council shivered at the bold statement and knew the kid was serious. Question now is…how will the civilian council respond?

"Now see here _boy_ , we will not tolerate such disres-" her words were cut off as she found herself wrapped in the boy's hair taking everyone in the room by surprise as it squeezed her not allowing her to move an inch.

"I believe I said that I was in a bad mood and didn't want to you utter another word, but instead of keeping quiet you decided to keep talking." Hizuki spoke in a calm calculating voice, "I have no qualms about killing you and if you keep this up you will die right here and now. The choice is yours."

"Hiruzen! Are you going to let this child do as he pleases?!" Koharu yelled.

Hiruzen was stunned into silence and frozen in his seat to even say a word back to her.

The female council member tried to move again and she tried to speak once more but there was hair covering her mouth making Hizuki close his eyes.

"You have made your choice then…very well." he opened his eyes again.

Hiruzen knew what he was about to do, "Wai-" before he could get the words out the boy's hair completely mutilated the woman exposing her intestines as her body parts fell to the ground making the rest of the civilian council members scream and shuffle away from the corpse of one of their own. Hizuki merely stood there unimpressed and bored.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, I do hope for both our sakes that you will answer my question otherwise I will be taking my leave." Hizuki said casually like he didn't just kill a member of the civilian council.

Hiruzen sat there in utter disbelief. The boy just killed someone in cold blood as though it were the most natural thing in the world. If he didn't think the boy was dangerous before he did now, the fact he just killed someone without any sort of emotion was a frightening thing indeed. Taking a deep breath while at the same time ignoring Koharu's voice in ordering him to call in the ANBU, "Hizuki…was that necessary?"

"It was." He replied.

Hiruzen had suppress a shudder at the instant reply, "Why…?"

"Why do you think? Why ask that foolish question when you already know the answer?" Hizuki stated the obvious.

The old man had to admit that the boy had a point. For awhile now the civilian council had been plotting assassination attempts on Naruto's life since the day his status as a Jinchuriki was announced. Hizuki must have been spying on them at some point and came to deal with them. But…killing them…?

"I see your point…" Hiruzen acknowledged.

"Naturally." Hizuki said, "Now why am I here?"

Hiruzen eyed the members of the civilian council seeing as how they were the ones to call this meeting in the first place stating they wanted to get some answers out of the boy but…seeing them huddled in one corner of the room like frightened little children he figured he would have to speak then.

"So the vermin decided to call this meeting," Hizuki was watching the man's movements making his eyes widen, "I'm not surprised. I wonder if you even have a backbone anymore."

Shikaku eyed the kid with narrowed eyes, his son Shikamaru had spoken about Hizuki and said the kid was troublesome. His son was indeed right. It was almost as though this kid wasn't entirely human.

Hizuki eyed those on the civilian council side making them all flinch, "Well? You vermin called me here now speak before I lose my patience."

If anything that statement made them even more afraid of the boy. They were so terrified that they were too scared to say anything.

"Speak!" Hizuki demanded his patience wearing really thin.

Those on the Shinobi council couldn't believe how quickly things changed. The civilian side were brought to their knees by a mere child, who just killed a member of the civilian council as though it meant nothing to him at all.

Where did this boy come from?

One of the members from the council finally spoke, "W-W-We…called this meeting to…to discuss why the d-demon is taking care of a member of your clan…"

Hizuki narrowed his eyes at the man making him squeal in fright and wishing he and the rest of them hadn't called this meeting.

"It is no concern of yours, vermin. The woman asked him to take care of her child because that's what they both wanted. If you have any plans to disrupt that dying wish," he activated his Byakugan taking them all by surprise, **"I will annihilate you."** He said coldly.

The man passed out unable to handle the pressure.

"Pathetic." Hizuki commented.

"Young man." Hiashi called out to him.

"No I am not a member of your clan, for you lot got your famous Byakugan from us and you all have done nothing but abuse it." Hizuki told the man.

Hiashi's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Hizuki was already before the man making everyone in the room tense, "I will not repeat myself Hiashi Hyūga. Your clan's plain disrespect of the Byakugan is enough to make me go over there and rip them all out of their eye sockets. The only reason I haven't is because of Hinata Hyūga, but make no mistake she cannot protect you all forever."

Hiashi's blood ran cold hearing the declaration. So Hinata was their hope of not being able to use Byakugan ever again?

Hizuki wasn't done though, "We of the Ōtsutsuki clan are the reason any of you even have chakra to begin with, and this is how you repay us? You earthlings have no shame."

Shikaku spoke this time, "Elaborate, please."

The boy eyed the man, "Like father, like son it seems…very well, since you asked politely I will tell you. We were the first ones to inherit chakra before the founder decided to pass it down to all of you…big mistake. Constantly causing wars, killing for no reason, and being blinded by pure rage. Your race knows nothing but bloodshed and death. The clans that came from us have been abused in the worst possible way."

Danzo was tempted to say something but something told him to keep his mouth shut and let the boy continue speaking.

"When you say the clans that came from you, which clans do you mean?" Inoichi questioned.

Hizuki eyed him making him stiff a little, "The clans that belong to us are the Uzumaki clan, Hyūga clan, Kaguya clan, Senju clan, and Uchiha clan, the last clan being an annoyance."

Everyone's eyes widened when he named the clans. All of hose clans branched off from them?

Hizuki started walking around the room making everyone tense again wondering what he would do next, "Naruto is a member of the Uzumaki clan and as such, it is my duty to help a fellow clansmen because we are practically family. His mother is Kushina Uzumaki, the physical traits of the Uzumaki clan are red hair, yet Naruto has blonde hair, but make no mistake he is an Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan. For all I know he might be the last one. The Uzumaki clan had their own village known as Uzushiogakure, which was allied to Konohagakure of the time before they met their untimely demise at the hands of Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure. You were their allies and yet you did nothing to help them despite them giving you their sealing arts, their whirlpool symbol, and friendship," he stopped behind Danzo's chair, "Why is that I wonder?"

Danzo didn't make any sudden movements. The slightest twitch would get him killed.

"If I were to tell Naruto that this village did nothing and watched his clan perish he would most certainly feel betrayed and leave the village." Hizuki continued.

Hiruzen's eyes widened in horror. The very thought of Minato's legacy leaving the village terrified him.

"You have no right to stop him." Hizuki's voice brought him back to reality, "Even if you think you do, you do not. Sarutobi Hiruzen, you chose to keep the fact that his mother Kushina Uzumaki was the previous host of the Kyūbi a secret throughout her whole life and yet you decided to reveal Naruto's status. Why?"

Shikaku eyed the Hokage, "Hokage-sama…is what he saying true?"

Hiruzen felt like silently cursing the boy, but knew he had no right to so he sighed sadly, "Yes…Kushina, Naruto's mother was the previous host of the Kyūbi."

Koharu and Homura looked at him as if he had lost his mind. What was he thinking letting this boy control the meeting?

"That's not all. Hashirama's wife-Mito Uzumaki was the previous host of the Kyūbi before Kushina. The Senju and Uzumaki are also blood relatives making them cousins." Hizuki continued.

"Wh-What?!" a civilian council member exclaimed.

"Tsunade Senju and Naruto Uzumaki are cousins." Hizuki revealed.

Shibi spoke this time, "Earlier you called us earthlings. Why is that?"

"Simple. We hail from the moon, and have looked down on you all since the very beginning. Since then we have called you earthlings since you are all from earth while we are from the moon." Hizuki stated.

"So its true then…" Chōza said.

"Chōza-san, you cannot possibly believe this child can you?" Koharu found the thought of a clan to be from the moon ridiculous. Before anyone could say anything else, Hizuki was behind her taking the elderly woman by surprise.

"Whether you believe it or not means nothing to me, vermin. Your opinion is equivalent to that of an amoeba who has yet to evolve. Learn your place." Hizuki said right into her ear.

Koharu felt a chill go right down her spine as the boy spoke right in her ear as if promising to kill her painfully if she interrupted him again.

"Your kind truly has no manners, not that I was expecting you to anyway." Hizuki commented from behind the woman.

"I have a question." Tsume raised her hand.

"What is it?" Hizuki questioned.

"Earlier when you were naming off the clans that are branched off from you, why is it that you do not seem too fond of the Uchiha clan?" Tsume questioned.

"In the beginning there were two clans, the Senju and Uchiha. They have long since had a blood feud between them that was sparked by the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan harbor hatred, vengeance, and pride in them. Over the years we have observed them and have witnessed how it is exactly they acquire their Sharingan. They acquire it through means even you would not find pleasant." Hizuki stated walking away from Koharu and towards the door.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?!" Homura demanded.

Hizuki opened the door, "It does not concern you." And with that he closed the door behind him leaving flabbergasted members of the council unable to say a single word.

Shikaku meanwhile was trying to determine the boy's words but so far and started calculating the pieces he was given. The others may not have picked up on it but he did. The moment he materialized in here he was in control and made sure to show it. As proof of that, Danzo hadn't said a single word since the kid got in here, and the Hokage looked sick to his stomach. And then there were those on the civilian council who still haven't recovered when the boy killed one of their members without hesitation. Maybe next time they'll think twice about calling meetings like this. Troublesome.

* * *

Hizuki arrived back to the apartment building only to see Shisui was there holding Rikuto who wasn't crying or wailing, instead he was giggling as he touched the man's face. Shisui notice him and smiled, "Hey Hizuki, welcome back."

The boy closed the door as he walked in, "Shisui Uchiha, what brings you here? And where is Naruto?"

"Naruto fell asleep. I wanted the kid to get some rest because he looked like he was about to pass out from taking care of Rikuto here." Shisui grinned down at the baby boy who giggled.

Hizuki walked over to the bed and saw Naruto was indeed asleep, seeing this as a form of amusement he let him sleep while pulling the covers over him as he looked at Shisui, "Why are you here, Shisui Uchiha?"

Shisui sighed as he looked at the boy, "I came here to warn Naruto about those in the Uchiha clan who have him in their sights."

"By them you are referring to the elders of your clan." Hizuki guessed.

"Yeah…I'm not exactly a fan of how they run the clan, you know?" Shisui said rocking Rikuto a little.

"Neither am I. When Naruto walked around with his Rinne Sharingan exposed I knew there would be a chance of them trying to force him to either show it to them or hand it over to them since it almost looks like the Sharingan." Hizuki said.

"No kidding, you have no idea how hard it was to convince them to let us be the ones to report if he had the Sharingan or not. We lied and said that it was just a false rumor started by some civilians. They seem to believe the story." Shisui told him.

Hizuki scoffed, "Of course they would."

Shisui smiled, "Naruto's lucky to have you for a friend you know that?"

"You are the second person to tell me that. The first was Teuchi of Ichiraku." Hizuki said.

"Old man Teuchi, huh? I haven't been by to eat some of his ramen in awhile now." Shisui smiled.

"An Uchiha eating ramen, your elders probably find such a thing to be completely ludicrous." Hizuki smirked.

"No kidding! They can be such stuffy busybodies sometimes its just annoying!" Shisui agreed having gotten Rikuto to sleep.

"That is something you yourself have to deal with." Hizuki stated unsympathetic.

Shisui had his head down, "You don't have to sound unsympathetic you know…"

Hizuki for the first time actually chuckled taking the Uchiha by surprise by the new emotion but nevertheless he himself grinned, "Well now look at that, so even you laugh."

Hizuki gave him a dull look in response making Shisui sweat-drop, _'Didn't take him long to change moods.'_

 **Academy Building Next Day-8:30, A.M.**

Hinata stared at the baby with an adoring look, "He's so small…and cute."

Naruto had no choice but to bring Rikuto to the Academy with him seeing as how he didn't want to trouble Teuchi and Ayame, that and he knew the shadows lurking around wouldn't hesitate to try and take his defenseless baby brother away. So the next best option was to bring him to the academy with them, as soon as he walked outside Naruto wasted no time in cradling his baby brother close to him as if shielding him from the hatred of the world wanting to keep him pure for as long as he could. They walked into the classroom and took a seat, and as soon as they did both boys were surrounded by some of their classmates more so, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Choji. Some female students thought it was cute that he brought the baby to school but didn't crowd him because the clan heirs wouldn't let them.

Rikuto blinked up at Hinata then touched her nose before giggling making the Hyūga girl smile, "He's adorable, Naruto-kun."

"Look how small he is, right Akamaru?" Kiba grinned at the baby boy.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Naturally he's small, why is this? Because when we all start out into the world we are the same size until we grow." Shino stated.

"We get it." Kiba deadpanned.

Shikamaru stared at the baby, "He's a member of your clan, right?" he looked at Hizuki.

"That's right. A member of my clan came to Konoha for the sole purpose of meeting us. She knew she didn't have long to live but she gave birth to her son safely." Hizuki explained.

"I see." Shikamaru said.

Hinata looked sad, "His mother died after child birth. That's so sad." She could relate because her own mother died of childbirth after Hanabi was born.

"She accepted her death with a smile. She had no regrets whatsoever." Hizuki told her.

"How do you feel about her dying?" Shikamaru asked.

"My feelings on the matter are meaningless." The boy responded.

Shikamaru didn't know how to exactly respond to that. Hizuki has always been different, if not blunt in the way he speaks, but his lack of emotion puts people off. And yet Naruto accepts him for who he is.

"What are you gonna tell Iruka when he gets in here?" Choji asks.

"I will handle it." Hizuki said.

After Iruka and Mizuki came in Hizuki explained the situation to them, and just when it looked like Mizuki was about to say something Hizuki called him out once again making him red with anger while Iruka simply shook his head. It was so painfully obvious the boy couldn't stand Mizuki. When lessons started Iruka was expecting the baby boy in Naruto's arms to start crying or making a fuss but instead he was well behaved and simply looked around in wonder not interested in causing any trouble. He knew some parents that would love it if their newborns were just like the little guy. Lesson time was over now and the kids were on their way outside but Iruka wanted to talk to Naruto about something.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a moment?" Iruka called out the boy.

The boy blinked and walked over to him, "What is it, Iruka-san?"

Iruka chuckled, "You can call me Iruka-sensei you know."

Naruto shrugged a little, "I guess."

"We'll I wanted to ask you about little Rikuto here," Iruka smiled, "He looks a little like Hizuki."

"Rikuto is part of the Ōtsutsuki clan, but his mother asked me to take care of him like an older brother would so that's what I'm doing. Believe it or not he's really well behaved and doesn't cause any trouble, though he doesn't like it if I'm not the one holding him. Not even Hizuki." Naruto explained.

Iruka sweat-dropped, _'I can see why.'_

"Anyway, did you want to hold him?" Naruto asked.

"Wh-Who me?! I-I don't know Naruto, I've never held a baby before and-" he was cut off when Naruto moved little Rikuto towards him prompting the teacher to try and hold the boy right.

"That's right, hold him like this. There you go." Naruto said staring at the man who was now holding his little brother.

Iruka was stiff as a board. He was really afraid of dropping the baby, but as soon as Rikuto was transferred over to Iruka he giggled and touched the man's chin in happiness.

"See? He likes you." Naruto said.

Iruka's heart melted as he held the child, _'H-He's so cute!'_ he squealed inwardly.

Naruto already knew what the male was thinking and couldn't agree more with him. His little brother truly is cute.

* * *

Naruto was settled against a tree outside feeding Rikuto his bottle all the while surrounded by the clan heirs and Hizuki who were watching him.

"Wow…he's really chugging it down." Choji stared in awe.

"He get's hungry a lot so I make multiple bottles to feed him." Naruto explained never taking his eyes off his little brother.

"You're a better caretaker than most mothers out there." Shikamaru commented.

"Males can be good caretaker's Shikamaru, its just really rare to actually see it." Naruto said.

"Sounds troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, "By the way…why are _you_ over here?" he turned over at Ino.

"What? I can't come see the baby?" Ino glared.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered.

"What was that?" Ino growled.

"Nothing."

Naruto saw Rikuto was finished drinking his milk, "All done," he began patting his back getting a burb out of him, "There we go."

"Naruto's just like a mother." Kiba commented.

"No, in this case he would be the father. Why is this? Because-" Shino started but was interrupted.

"Tell you what, I'll go and find a new bug for you if you don't finish that sentence." Kiba deadpanned.

"Arf!" Akamaru agreed.

Hinata looked at Rikuto with such intensity that one would think she was going to snatch the baby out of Naruto's grasp. She was actually thinking about her and Naruto's children and what they would look like if they ever got married, _'One would look like Naruto-kun. I just know it!'_

Naruto saw the look she was giving Rikuto and smiled a little, "Would you like to hold him?"

Hinata blushed and stammered her words out, "M-Me?! B-but I haven't held another baby since Hanabi was that small!"

"It's fine, besides he wants you to hold him anyway." Naruto told her. As if proving him right the little baby boy gestured his hands towards the girl wanting her to hold him.

"B-But!"

"Here, hold him like this," Naruto brought him over and she held him very carefully in her arms and held him just as Naruto instructed her to. She held Rikuto properly and couldn't help but feel her heart warmth at the sight of the baby boy. When he smiled up at her it made that feeling all the more enjoyable.

Hinata held him a little more closely to her, _'I want to…I want to protect him!'_

Ino giggled, "Look at that face. She's in love with the little guy."

"Well he is cute." Choji smiled.

"In a way." Hizuki said.

"Hey Hizuki, have you held him yet?" Kiba asked.

"The child does not like me, therefore I won't try to hold him." Hizuki stated.

Kiba snickered, "Your jealous aren't you?"

"Watch what you say, dog." Hizuki glared with such intensity that if looks could kill Kiba would be dead right now.

Kiba hid behind Shino as a response to that.

Getting Hizuki mad isn't really a smart thing considering the boy has emotional issues.

 **Next Day**

"You really don't mind?" Naruto asked again just to be sure.

Kainé rolled her eyes, "For the last time brat I don't mind watching over the kid, alright?" she said holding the baby boy in her arms. Rikuto was looking at Naruto with expecting eyes.

"Okay then. Thanks again, Kainé-nee-san." Naruto thanked again.

"Take care of the child properly." Hizuki warned.

"Shut up." Kainé rolled her eyes.

Naruto looked at Rikuto, "We're going off to school now, be good for Kainé-nee-san, okay?"

Rikuto gave him a sad look and whined.

"We'll be right back I promise." Naruto promised grabbing onto the baby's hand and squeezing it a little.

"Aaa?" Rikuto said.

"Mm, I promise." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, we should leave now." Hizuki told the boy.

"Right. See you later Kainé-nee-san." Naruto waved goodbye as he and Hizuki walked away and towards the Academy building.

Kainé watched them walk away then looked at the little tyke in her arms with a smirk, "Just you and me now, huh?"

"Aa!" Rikuto smiled.

"Heh," she walked inside the building, "Cute kid."

* * *

Naruto and Hizuki arrived at the Academy building and sat down in their seats, "Are you worried about Rikuto?"

Naruto shook his head, "Kainé-nee-san will take care of him and keep him safe. I trust her."

"As do I. I would not be surprised if she slaughtered some foolish idiot for trying to put their filthy hands on your little brother." Hizuki said.

"Your right." Naruto sighed with relief.

Iruka came in along with Mizuki, "Alright class, settle down now! We have a new student joining us today so I'd like for you all to greet her properly!" he looked over by the door, "You can come in now!"

The door opened and in came a girl with fair skin, waist-length white hair that's covered by a green bandana that has a long curved white stripe. Her eyes were grey with multiple circular patterns. She was wearing a sleeveless kimono over an orange top that only has long orange sleeve covering her left arm along with the green bandana. She was also wearing black trousers with shinobi sandals. She stood next to Iruka as she stopped walking.

"Class, this is Ryūzetsu from Kusagakure. Due to circumstances she will be living here in Konoha from now on. Would you like to introduce yourself, Ryūzetsu?" Iruka asked gently.

Ryūzetsu gave everyone a blank expression before her eyes landed on Hizuki. Blushing a little she introduced herself, "Ryūzetsu." She said.

Iruka sweat-dropped, "Well…why don't you take a seat next to Hizuki."

Ryūzetsu guessed it was the white haired boy so she walked over to him sitting down next to the white haired male. Giving him a side-glance she sensed he was looking at her prompting her to blush and look away again.

Hizuki looked away as well making Naruto ask him what was wrong, "Are you okay?" the blonde whispered.

Hizuki thought about how to respond to that but eventually spoke, "I feel…attracted…"

Naruto blinked, _'Um…I think that means he might like her. I think.'_

* * *

Ryūzetsu didn't know why she was having such a strong reaction towards the boy known as Hizuki Ōtsutsuki, but somehow she didn't find it all that bad. Just confusing. True she didn't harbor any romantic feelings towards her childhood friend Muku back when he was still alive but why was she having such a strong reaction towards some boy she just met? It made no sense at all! Looking over at him again she noticed he was talking to the blonde haired boy Naruto Uzumaki and girl Hinata Hyūga. She overheard some villagers talk bad about the blonde haired one making her want to vomit! They act just like the people of Kusagakure, which is why she wanted to restore the village to its former glory but now she'll never get that chance. She was also worried about another friend she made in the village, the girl named Karin…wait a minute! Her last name is Uzumaki too! Getting up quickly she was about to make her way over to the three when some girls blocked her way.

"What do you want?" she said rudely.

The ring leader Ami got in her face, "You may be new here, but don't think you can just strut around here acting like hot stuff because your not, got it? And stay away from Sasuke-kun!"

Ryūzetsu sneered at the girl making her flinch back, "I could care less about some boy I don't even know nor care to get to know. And if you don't stay away from me…I'll kill you." She growled showing the girl out of her way as she walked over towards Hizuki and the other two to speak with them about something very important. Finally reaching them she spoke up, "Your Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

Naruto stared at her, "Yes…"

She grabbed both his shoulders, "Listen to me! There's a girl I made friends with in Kusagakure whose last name is the same as yours! Her name is Karin Uzumaki, and I believe she's a member of your clan! The Uzumaki clan!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "R-Really…?"

She nodded.

"Where is she now?! Is she still in Kusagakure?!" Naruto asked her in urgency.

The grey haired girl nodded, "She is. But she's treated terribly there, and after her mother died it got worse."

Naruto frowned. He wanted to leave this village and go to his cousin to save her from that awful place but he knew that the Hokage would try any means necessary to try and keep him here, so he opted to wait until an opportunity rises to get her here.

"I refuse to let her stay there, but I can't just leave here either." Naruto said grudgingly.

"There will always be opportunities Naruto. We will bring her here to Konoha, and who knows? She might come here herself under interesting circumstances." Hizuki explained.

Ryūzetsu moved away from Naruto quickly when she heard him speak, "Y-Your Hizuki Ōtsutsuki, right?"

"I am. We were introduced earlier remember?" Hizuki reminded the girl.

"I know that! It's just…well…we weren't properly introduced, so I'll go first! My names Ryūzetsu!" she introduced herself again.

"Hizuki Ōtsutsuki. A pleasure." Hizuki bowed.

"Y-You as well." she said.

Hinata knew what was going on. Becoming a stuttering mess, blushing involuntarily, and acting like a fool. She had feelings for Hizuki-san! She thought it was adorable! Leaning over towards Naruto she whispered in his ear, "She likes Hizuki-san."

"Oh…so that's why. I think Hizuki likes her too." Naruto told her.

"Really?"

He nodded, "They'd look good together."

"I think so, too." She agreed.

"Class, line up!" Iruka called out to the rest of the students making them all gather around him, "Listen up, its time for Taijutsu practice. We'll pair you up with someone and you will fight him or her with the best of your abilities. If you're out of the ring, knocked out, or can't move then your opponent is the winner and vice versa. Understand?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei!"

"Good! Now then," he looked at his clipboard, "First pair is Sakura vs. Ino."

Both girls got in the circle glaring at each other much to the man's confusion, "Okay…make the Seal of Conformation."

"Hmph!" both girls turned away from each other refusing to do it making him sweat-drop.

 _'_ _Did something happen?'_ Iruka wondered "Begin!"

Sakura and Ino glared at each other before hurling insults towards one another.

"Your going down, Ino-pig!" Sakura growled.

"Bring it, Billboard-Brow!" Ino countered.

Both girls wasted no time in trying to kill each other, but so far all they were doing was pulling each other's hair making Ryūzetsu give them a deadpanned look and Hinata to frown at them.

Hizuki had a bored look on his face as he watched them, "What idiots they are."

Naruto said nothing to that.

Iruka was forced to break them up, "That's enough both of you! This is a draw! Get back in line, right now!"

Sakura and Ino scoffed at each other before getting back in line far away from each other as possible. Shikamaru sighed, he knew what was going on but didn't feel like getting involved because it would prove to be too troublesome and he was right.

Iruka sighed as he called up the next pair, "Next pair is Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

Both boys got in the circle, "Ready? Begin!"

Choji looked really sad, "Do I have to? I don't want to fight Shikamaru."

"Troublesome. I forfeit." Shikamaru said.

Iruka saw that coming and didn't even comment on it, "Very well, you two can get back in line."

Shikamaru and Choji got back in line as Iruka named the next pair, "Next up is Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

Kiba grinned as he eyed Shino across from him, "Get ready Shino!"

Shino simply nodded his head.

"Begin!"

Kiba came at Shino first as the Aburame boy stood as still as a statue and waited for the boy to get close enough to him. Once Kiba was indeed close enough he moved out of the way at the last minute and tripped him out of the ring making the other kids snicker.

Iruka blinked at the odd display but nonetheless deemed it okay, "Um…okay? Winner is Shino Aburame."

Shino nodded and went back in line but Kiba had a problem with it though, Iruka simply shook his head at the boy and told him to drop it as he called the next pair.

"Hinata Hyūga and Riko." Iruka called out.

Hinata and the other girl came into the ring and waited for the man to give them the signal.

"Go!"

Hinata was on the girl before she could do anything and before anyone else knew it, she had won by paralyzing her opponent very quickly.

"Winner, Hinata!" Iruka said.

Naruto smiled, "You were amazing Hinata."

The girl blushed as she made her way back to the others, "Th-thank you for the compliment Naruto-kun."

"Your welcome."

"Next pair is Ryūzetsu and Ami!" Iruka announced.

Ryūzetsu looked at her opponent with a bored look on her face as she waited for Iruka to get them started. Ami glared at her, "I'll teach you a lesson not to act all tough around here."

"Shut up. Your annoying." Ryūzetsu responded.

"Wha?!"

"Such a true statement." Hizuki agreed.

Iruka sweat-dropped, "Well then…begin!"

Before Ami could do anything she found herself on her back sprawled out on the ground while Ryūzetsu stared down at her still looking bored.

The white haired girl walked away, "Pathetic."

"Once again a true statement. You fight well, Ryūzetsu." Hizuki complimented the girl.

She blushed and looked away, "Thanks…" she mumbled.

Sakura and Ino were snickering at the purple haired girl's dumbfounded expression. Serves her right.

More pairs came after that and some were disappointing and some were good, but it was finally down to the pair that some of the students were waiting for.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hizu-" Iruka was cut off by Mizuki.

"Actually Iruka, I think Naruto should face off against Sasuke instead of Hizuki. In fact…I'll spar against Hizuki Ōtsutsuki." Mizuki smiled but Naruto and Hizuki weren't stupid and knew what his game was.

"Mizuki!" Iruka chastised.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on him." Mizuki assured as he whispered in the man's ear. Iruka sighed and gave the okay. As he turned his back he missed the smirk that appeared on the man's face, but Hizuki and Naruto saw it. So that's his game then, huh?

Naruto and Sasuke got in the ring, the blonde ignoring the squeals of the girls in the background finding them to not be all that important. This is the first time he'd even had contact with Sasuke at al while in the Academy. He didn't really talk to him all that much either, the only Uchiha's he was comfortable talking to were Itachi and Shisui. Truthfully he wasn't all that interested in fighting Sasuke, he actually wanted to spar against Hizuki because he was more comfortable with the boy seeing as how their nest friends. When Iruka gave the signal he wasted no time in getting behind Sasuke, chopping him in the back of the neck making the raven-haired boy lose consciousness. Needless to say he ended the match rather quickly.

Iruka blinked at how fast Naruto got behind Sasuke so fast, "Winner, Naruto!"

Naruto didn't pay attention to some of the girl's who cried foul at the way he won the match, he was more concerned as to why Mizuki wanted to spar against his best friend.

 _'_ _Mizuki harbors hatred towards me just like everyone else in the village, but he hates Hizuki even more. What will happen?'_ Naruto thought as he stood next to Hinata.

Hizuki walked in the arena facing Mizuki with a bored expression, this was incredibly pointless.

Iruka was still unsure about this but decided to allow it, but at the first sign of this spar going too far he would intervene, "Ready? Begin!"

Mizuki came at Hizuki with the intent to teach him a lesson. Sending a punch at the boy's face his eyes widened when Hizuki easily side stepped out of the way and sent a Jūken strike to the man's arm rendering it useless. Growling, Mizuki tried to trip him but Hizuki grabbed the man's leg paralyzing it just like he did with the arm. Mizuki was forced to jump back awkwardly seeing as how his arm and leg were now useless and unusable.

Hizuki looked at Iruka, "You can stop this farce now. It's pointless to continue it."

Iruka agreed, "Good job Hizuki."

"Pointless." Hizuki said walking away making the man shake his head in exasperation.

"Everyone did a good job with the sparring session for today. That's all for today's lesson, see you all tomorrow." Iruka smiled at them.

The kids wasted no time in leaving the Academy building as they headed home, but Naruto, Hizuki and Ryūzetsu were headed somewhere else.

 **Lunar Tear Café**

"All yours kid." Kainé handed the happy baby over to the blonde.

Naruto took Rikuto with a happy expression, "Did you behave yourself for Kainé-nee-san?"

"Aa!" Rikuto smiled.

"Good. Thank you Kainé-nee-san." Naruto thanked.

"Don't mention it," she shrugged, "The brat was well behaved meaning I didn't have any problems in dealing with him."

"That's good." Naruto smiled, "Oh, before I forget this is Ryūzetsu. She's new here to the village."

Ryūzetsu stared at the woman in awe and respect. She could tell this woman was strong and someone you don't wanna mess with, "N-Nice to meet you, my names Ryūzetsu."

Kainé stared at the girl, "Likewise. You three heading home?"

"Actually…I don't have a place live yet since I just moved here." Ryūzetsu explained.

"If you don't have a place to live then live with me then." Kainé said shocking the three children.

"You willingly helping someone out of the goodness of your soul? How suspicious." Hizuki said.

"Shut up, brat." Kainé retorted.

Ryūzetsu walked closer to the woman, "Really? I can really stay here with you?"

"I don't see why not? You've got no place to go and the assholes here aren't exactly polite to outsiders anyway." Kainé stated.

Ryūzetsu was surprised the woman just swore and looked over at Naruto and Hizuki, both who seemed not to care about the fact that the woman just swore so it must be a regular thing. With a small smile she nodded her head, "Thank you, Nee-san."

"Another "sister" nickname." Kainé said.

"It's not so bad to be called sister, Kainé-san. Would you rather she call you "mom?" Emil came out from the back.

"Hell no."

Ryūzetsu's eyes widened in fascination, "W-Wow! How are you moving on your own?! You're a puppet, right?! What can you do?!"

Emil sweat-dropped unsure of what to say, but was able to answer the girl's questions.

"She seems to have taken a liking to Emil already." Naruto said.

"He is quite interesting." Hizuki complimented.

* * *

Time seems to fly by when your having fun.

That's the saying anyway, but time around Konoha was hardly fun, in Hizuki's opinion anyway. Rikuto was getting bigger meaning he was walking now and his first target was his most favorite person in the world, which was Naruto of course though he did walk to Hinata a lot too. Kainé had adopted Ryūzetsu, the girl had taken up to copying Kainé when it came to making sweets and drinks, even inheriting her habit of swearing making Hizuki sigh. Really should have seen that coming actually. Gaara had been sending them letters letting them know how he was doing. From what he sent in the letter his life felt healthier now that his siblings were by his side and his father the Kazekage has been acting a little less cold towards him lately too. Two years have passed now, and the boys were now 8 years old and seemed like things would stay the same but they were wrong.

Because a certain clan began plotting, then setting the date, then…began to act.

Naruto and Hizuki were walking towards Kainé's place where Rikuto was. The blonde had just finished training his Rinnegan and more of the Hiraishin, and was quite happy with his achievement. As they began walking the blonde had a bad feeling.

"What is it?" Hizuki questioned.

"Huh?"

"You've had that same expression on your face since we left the forest," Hizuki pointed out, "You sense something is wrong, don't you?"

Naruto stopped walking, "Is it that obvious?"

"It is. I only know this because I know you better than anyone, the first actually." In truth Hinata knew Naruto just as much as Hizuki, "What's wrong?"

Naruto gazed at the full moon, "Tonight will be different than the other night's. And because of that I'm on edge-no, I'm worried."

"Worried? Why?"

Naruto hesitated for a second before speaking, "It's-"

"SHISUI!"

Both boys snapped their heads in the direction where they heard the scream. That sound…it was Itachi! They ran towards where they heard the noise and saw Itachi bent over crying.

"Itachi-san!" Naruto ran over to him getting the Uchiha males attention.

Itachi blinked his tears away as he saw them, "Naruto…Hizuki…"

"What happened? Where is Shisui Uchiha?" Hizuki demanded lightly.

Itachi looked down at the cliff with silent tears falling from his eyes prompting Hizuki to look over and see a body. Without hesitation he jumped down from the cliff leaving only Naruto and Itachi. The blonde took a look at Uchiha's eyes and saw a normal Sharingan though this time it resembled a pinwheel.

"Mangekyō…Sharingan?" Naruto forced out. He remembered Hizuki discussing about an advanced form of the Sharingan, and it was the Mangekyō Sharingan!

Itachi looked at Naruto then chuckled sadly, "So…you do know of it."

"Hizuki told me about it," Naruto said not sure what to say, "Itachi-san…did you…"

"He did, but Shisui Uchiha can still be saved." Hizuki came holding the man in his arms.

"What?" Itachi lifted his head.

Hizuki put Shisui down slowly before healing his wounds again, "Currently I'm merging my chakra with Shisui's so that it preserve the wound and allow him to be saved. I don't know what happened but you two are needed for what is soon to come. And I'm sure you know what I mean by that, don't you?"

Itachi got up slowly with help from Naruto and walked over by Hizuki and Shisui before sitting down on the ground again, "The Coup…how did you hear about it?"

"I didn't hear anything. It wasn't all that hard to figure out what the Uchiha clan has been planning. Ever since the rogue Uchiha manipulated the Kyūbi into trying to destroy Konoha and the clan was put under suspicion because they weren't seen during that time they've been put under surveillance by Hiruzen Sarutobi and the elders. The only ones who had no interest in the coup are you two." Hizuki explained.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, _'So that's why. Sasuke doesn't seem to know about it either, so he'll probably be spared.'_

"You even know that much?" Itachi said.

"There is nothing in this village that I do not know. I have eyes and ears everywhere. No one can hide anything from me." Hizuki stated.

"I believe you." Itachi assured him.

"I know you do, and I am not worried about that. I've also noticed Shisui only has one eye, I take it someone with greed in their soul stole what does not belong to them." Hizuki eyed Itachi as did Naruto.

"Yes…he told me who it was right before he tried to take his own life by falling off the cliff." Itachi looked down.

"I see. We do not need to know who it was for I know only one individual who would do something like this." Hizuki finished healing Shisui. The man took a sharp breath before breathing steady.

"Shisui!" Itachi cried out in relief.

"Now is not the time to be happy! Take him to the hospital, now!" Hizuki ordered.

"Right!" Itachi picked his friend up slowly and took off to the hospital leaving the two boy's behind.

Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his bangs, "Hizuki…"

The boy looked over at his friend.

"I don't know why, but I feel…angry." Naruto's Rinnegan activated.

"Yes you are, also I think its time for you to start using your Rinne Sharingan. Before I believed you should not use it, but I think its time. What do you think?" Hizuki asked.

"I'll do it. And…I'll find the culprit who made Itachi and Shisui suffer like this and make them pay!" Naruto declared.

Hizuki stared at him, _'Your unaware of it, but the more you interact with others the more emotion you show.'_

* * *

"Yo." Shisui greeted as he walked in the apartment belonging to Naruto, Hizuki, and Rikuto.

"Shisui-san? Why are you here?" Naruto wondered.

The man scratched his chin, "Well…"

"You were kicked out of your clan because you allowed the Sharingan to be stolen from you deeming you an unworthy member of the Uchiha clan," Hizuki stated bluntly not seeing an arrow hit Shisui in the chest because of it, "I'm guessing your esteemed elders said that to you before they gave you the boot."

"You…your too honest you know that?" Shisui gave him a look.

"I don't see your point."

Shisui sweat-dropped, "Why do I even bother?"

Rikuto blinked up at the man before lifting his arms up, "Up."

Shisui grinned happily, "Gladly!" he scooped the adorable little boy up rubbing his cheek against Rikuto's, "Your seriously cute!"

"Will you be living here with us from now on then, Shisui-san?" Naruto asked.

Shisui sighed, "Naruto, you can call me "Nii-san" now you know."

Hizuki raised a brow but said nothing.

Naruto blinked, "Um, Shisui-nii-san?"

Shisui shrugged, "Eh, close enough. And your right, from now on I'll be living here with the three of you from now on."

Rikuto tilted his head cutely but then smiled, "Shisui-san!"

"Eh, that's Shisui-nii-chan, Rikuto!" Shisui whined.

Rikuto shook his head, "No, your Shisui-san and Nii-sama is Nii-sama!"

Shisui hung his head low in disappointment, "So Naruto's the favorite, huh? I see how it is…"

Naruto was unsure what to say so he looked over at Hizuki who merely shook his head.

When night came Hizuki was on the rooftop of the apartment while Naruto and Rikuto were sleeping, he knew Shisui was awake because the male walked up to the rooftop.

"Yo, what are you doing up here by yourself?" Shisui said sitting next to the boy.

"You should be asleep." Hizuki stated.

"So should you." Shisui countered.

"Perhaps. I do not require sleep as much as the rest of you do." Hizuki informed.

"Really? That's interesting." Shisui blinked.

Hizuki decided to cut to the chase, "Shisui Uchiha, why did you decided to come live here? Was it because you ordered to by Hiruzen Sarutobi?"

Shisui looked on at the sight of the village, "Not a fan of the Sandaime, huh? I kinda figured that anyway and so did Itachi. Honestly, I wasn't ordered by the Sandaime to come here and live with you three. It was something I decided myself. Since you saved my life and freed Itachi from the guilt of feeling responsible for my supposed death I have an obligation to protect you three."

Hizuki could sense no lie in the tone of his voice and decided to trust him, "I understand your reasoning. I'm sure Naruto would enjoy having you around a lot more now. He's taken quite the shine to you."

"Hehehe, really?" Shisui said blushing a little.

"Yes, I have come to trust you along with Itachi Uchiha. It would seem the curse of hatred still lingers on in your clan. The Coup is a prime example of that." Hizuki said.

Shisui sighed, "So you know, huh? Shouldn't be surprised really because you know everything."

"Naturally." Hizuki said.

"Our clan is planning a coup and we informed the Hokage about it to show that we were still loyal to the village," Shisui explained, "We became spies on the inside of the clan and reported back to the Hokage of what the Head of the clan and the elders were planning. We figured negotiations would be pointless at this point so I had a plan to use my Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods) to manipulate the minds of the elders and Fugaku to make them call it off stating that they had come to an agreement with the Hokage about how they were being treated within the village. But as you can see," he touched his black eye patch, "That plan didn't work."

"No it did not, and I already know who the culprit is that stole your eye and wishes to see the Uchiha clan disappear." Hizuki informed him.

"The War Hawk." Shisui said.

"Danzō Shimura. The man who wanted to become Hokage but did not." Hizuki revealed.

"Wait a minute! He wanted to become Hokage?! I didn't know that!" Shisui was really shocked.

"No one does, but I know and Hiruzen knows this as well yet he allows the man to live nit understanding just how dangerous it is to have him alive." Hizuki explained.

Shisui sighed, "Unbelievable, by the way has there been anymore problems regarding…"

"He has not sent anymore ROOT Agents after Naruto or me, he mostly has them watch us but that has now been put to a halt, under his orders no doubt. I seem to have gave the man quite the scare." Hizuki said his voice laced with amusement.

"I'm sure." Shisui smiled weakly.

"However since he now has your eye he will think he is invincible and cant be touched and will try again, only he will try to confront Naruto when he is alone. However…" Hizuki trailed off.

Shisui saw a smirk appear on the boy's face and couldn't help but suppress a shudder.

"Even hawks become food to those who are deemed more vicious than they appear." Hizuki smirked his hair moving in the wind.

After all…foxes are just as ruthless as hawks.

* * *

 _Naruto woke up again but it was in a different mindscape from Gaara's, meaning he was coming into contact with another_ _Jinchūriki_ _. There was steam everywhere along with some rocks._

 _"_ _Steam and rocks…" Naruto looked around._

 _"_ _And who might you be?"_

 _Jumping in surprise he turned around and saw a very tall man heavily armored into what appeared to be Steam Armour with a furnace on the back that emits steam. His eyes were light brown and his armour extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armour covering the bottom half of his face, he wears a white cloth, which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from his red armour, he also wears a red kasa (conical straw hat) over the white cloth and it seems to be composed of the same material of his armour and furnace. He wears his Iwagakure forehead protector on a black cloth, and over his armour, Han wears a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He also wears what seems to be a bronze-coloured ring around his neck, which he wears over his red armour. Also, the armour covering his arms and torso is plated._

 _Naruto looked in awe at the man impressed by his tall stature, "So tall…"_

 _The man busted out laughing not having been expecting that kind of response. How had it been since he laughed like this feeling amusement for the very first time. After awhile he stopped laughing and looked back at the confused boy who wondered if he had said something funny, "Sorry, I wasn't really expecting that, especially from a child."_

 _"_ _Oh…" Naruto said._

 _"_ _What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours mister?" Naruto asked politely._

 _"_ _Mister, huh? I'm Han." Han introduced._

 _"_ _Han-san." Naruto smiled._

 _"_ _Hoh? So I'm Han-san now?" Han sounded amused._

 _"_ _Is that bad?" Naruto asked._

 _"_ _No, just didn't think this generation had any manners left." Han said._

 _"_ _I see."_

 _"_ _Do you know where we are?" Han questioned._

 _"_ _We're inside your mindscape. I know because I've been in another one before." Naruto explained._

 _Han was surprised, "If we're in my mindscape then how are you here?"_

 _"_ _I think its because you called out to me. The same thing happened with Gaara when I first met him." Naruto said._

 _"_ _Gaara?"_

 _"_ _He's my friend, and a Jinchūriki just like me." Naruto smiled._

 _"_ _What? You're a Jinchūriki? But you're a child!" Han exclaimed._

 _Naruto nodded, "I've had Kyūbi-san sealed inside me since I was a baby. I only found out I had Kyūbi-san sealed inside me when I was a little younger and also found out that there were others like me."_

 _Han didn't look comfortable with the fact that this young boy was forced to have a Bijū sealed inside him ever since he was baby. What kind of sick person does that to such a young child? No, Han had an inkling as to who sealed the Kyūbi inside this innocent child. It had to have been the a Kage._

 _"_ _Naruto are you from Konoha?" Han questioned._

 _Naruto nodded his head, "I am."_

 _Then that settles it then. The Yondaime Hokage was the one to seal the Kyūbi within his own son! Back when he was still in Iwagakure he knew everyone in the village despised the_ _黄色い閃光_ _(Kiiroi Senkō, Yellow Flash) and this boy was his son! There was no way in hell he'd allow the Tsuchikage to know the man had a son! He owed him nothing and would protect this young child as best way he could._

 _"_ _Are you okay, Han-san?" Naruto asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm fine. Naruto, you know that you are a Jinchūriki, but how do you feel about it?" Han questioned._

 _Naruto gave the man a determined look, "The Bijū were created to bring peace not be captured and used as weapons. I promised Kyūbi-san that I will create my own dimension and send him there so he can be free and won't have to worry about being used as a weapon ever again. If possible…I want to free all of them."_

 _Han didn't know what to say to that. This young boy was trying to shoulder a heavy burden all on his own not caring about the consequences that would come with his decision. He couldn't say the child didn't know what he was doing because the look on his face spoke otherwise._

 _'_ _This boy's special.' He thought._

 _"_ _Are you sure this is what you want?" Han asked._

 _"_ _It is. Han-san, I don't want to forcibly take your Bijū away from you if you don't want to be separated. If some of the Bijū want to stay with us then they can." Naruto smiled earnestly._

 _Han couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto his face as he noticed their surroundings were vanishing, "Listen. Whenever you need to talk about something always know you can come back here and talk to me, until then take care."_

 _"_ _Mm. You too." Naruto smiled as he disappeared from the man's mindscape._

 _Once Naruto woke up he wouldn't waste any time in his training. And id he needed to talk about things related to being a Jinchuriki he would come to Han for advice._

* * *

Naruto fell to the ground as he took gulps of air, sweat pouring down his face. He had not practiced more with his Rinnegan but tried to do the Rasengan as well, but he got an unexpected surprise that he felt come out of his back.

Looking up at the chains that were looming down on him he thought their red color was beautiful to look at, but he had no idea what these chains were.

"Interesting, you seem to have access to the 金剛封鎖 (Kongō Fūsa, Adamantine Sealing Chains)." Hizuki spoke.

Naruto blinked at him, "Have you seem them before?"

"Only once. I remember a woman with red hair had the same ability to summon those chains, except they were gold in color." Hizuki revealed.

"So then…"

"Yes."

Naruto chuckled at the irony, his mother had chains like these first before he summoned them, and they were a different color from her's too. He had more to work with now.

There was a swirl of leaves as Shisui appeared before them looking frantic, "Naruto! Hizuki! You two have to come with me, right now!"

Naruto stood up slowly, his chains retreating into his back, "What's going on?"

"It's happening!" Shisui told them.

That was enough for both boy's to accept the man's hands on their shoulders as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

 **Lunar Tear Café**

They appeared in the café seeing Kainé, Rikuto, Emil, and Ryūzetsu there waiting for them. The older woman looked bored out of her mind not really interested in what was going on.

Rikuto ran over to his brother, "Nii-sama!"

Naruto embraced the boy as he ran into him, "Hey there Little Bamboo, were you lonely?"

Rikuto shook his head as his face was buried in the older boy's chest, "No, Kainé-san has been taking very good care of me while you were out training."

"That's good," Naruto rubbed the boy's head, "Next time I'll train you, sound okay?"

Rikuto looked up at his brother, "You mean it, nii-sama?"

"I promise."

Rikuto grinned up at his older brother before noticing Hizuki was there, "Bamboo."

Hizuki's eyebrow twitched, "Do not call me that."

"Why? I'm Little Bamboo, therefore you should be called Bamboo." Rikuto stated.

"Annoying child." Hizuki muttered.

Shisui chuckled nervously, "Sorry about the intrusion, Kainé."

"Whatever, its not like I had anything better to do." Kainé shrugged her shoulders, "So what the hell's going on?"

Shisui sported a serious look, "The Annihilation of the Uchiha Clan."

"Shit, seriously? You ninja's don't fuck around." Kainé raised a brow.

Ryūzetsu couldn't believe he said that so easily, weren't they clan members? And weren't said clan members family?

"Not anymore."

She jumped as Hizuki's voice sounded right next to her, "They threw Shisui out of the clan because he lost one of his eyes, hence he no longer cares about them, except for two. And that is Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha? The guy from the Academy that glares at Naruto all the time?" Ryūzetsu said.

Shisui sweat-drooped having heard this information, _'Uh-oh, I hope Sasuke doesn't make this a habit.'_

"Is the whole village gonna know about this?" Ryūzetsu questioned.

"No, the Hokage has ordered this operation as an S-Rank mission and is therefore classified." Shisui said.

"Old fool." Hizuki snorted.

"Can you get away with calling the Hokage that?" Ryūzetsu wondered.

"I could care less about Hiruzen Sarutobi, nor do I care if I insult him or not." Hizuki stated.

"Right…what was I thinking…" Ryūzetsu finally said.

"So the brats will be staying here till this shit blows over?" Kainé asked Shisui.

"That's the plan. It's too dangerous for them to be at the Apartment even with me there. I know you're a strong warrior and will protect them, that's why I brought them here." Shisui said.

Emil nodded his head, "I've already placed a barrier around the shop just in case they try to break in here."

"Nice job, Emil." Kainé complimented.

"Thank you." Emil tilted his head.

Rikuto rubbed his eyes before tugging on his brother's shirt, "Nii-sama, I'm tired…"

Naruto looked at the clock, now that he thought about it they did stay out later than usual to train, "Time to get you to bed, Little Bamboo." He picked the boy up feeling him wrap his little arms around the blonde's neck nuzzling into his neck as his eyes closed and his breath became even signaling he was asleep.

"I'm gonna go put him in bed." Naruto told them as he walked up the stairs to the one of the bedrooms to put his brother to bed.

Hizuki sighed, "Itachi Uchiha is slaughtering his clan for the sake of this village, and to think when all this is over he will be hated by the entire village and seen as a traitor and a "Clan Killer."

Ryūzetsu looked down, "The Hokage would allow him to be seen as a traitor even though he's trying to protect everyone? Why not just reveal what the Uchiha clan was planning?"

"Old bastard wants the Uchiha's to be seen a "noble" to the very end. So fucking stupid." Kainé scoffed.

Shisui sighed, "I know you guys don't like it, to be honest with you I don't like it all that much either but there's nothing we can do. And Itachi has accepted the fact that he will be seen as a villain."

"Damn idiot." Kainé said.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Hizuki agreed.

 _On this fateful night, when the full moon was shinning down illuminating the slumbering village blood was being shed, shed by the one who sought to protect what was dear to them. Come morning, there was only one survivor-and that survivors name was Sasuke Uchiha. The younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, the supposed traitor of the village and murderer of the Uchiha Clan. The true reason behind the deaths of the Uchiha clan were known to those who understood the real reason behind the massacre. It was known as…_

 _うちは一族滅亡_ _(Uchiha Ichizoku Metsubō, Uchiha Clan Downfall)_

 **つづく**

* * *

 **[Ending Song: Gekkō Symphonia by AKINO & AIKI]**

 **Kaze ni ubawareta wake ja nai**

 **Katamichbun no yuuki de**

[ _A water color painting of Naruto shows him with an outstretched hand towards the sky while the other one is positioned behind him as he tilts his head slightly to the side.]_

 **Bokura higeki wo ukeireru**

[ _Hinata's behind him grasping his hand gently as she holds it to her cheek with a gentle smile on her face.]_

 **Kokoro ga koko ni atta hazu kuudo**

 **Motto boku ga ooki kereba**

 **Kimi wo mirai wo sukueta darou ka**

[ _Konoha appears surrounded with wilting trees as white cocoons are hanging from the wilting trees as the sun reflects on them. A ninja headband is then seen with the symbol having a line cut across it.]_

 **Taisetsu na hito mamoru sube wo**

 **Tatta hitotsu shika motanai**

 **Sonna anata ga**

 **Hagure tadayou sora**

[ _Ino hugs a painting to herself tightly with a look of wonder on her face, Sai is then shown smiling slightly with an ink brush in his hand and a painting on the side of him showing a landscape.]_

 **Anata ijou hito ni deaenai**

[ _Kiba lays down on the ground with Akamaru perched on his stomach, while Haku sits next to him with a smile as she looks ahead of her]_

 **Tsuki ni aragau nagai FUREA**

[ _Shino's hands are being grasped gently by Fū as she smiles at the boy with his bugs surrounding them both.]_

 **Hajimari mo sezu owaru monogatari**

[ _Shikamaru is sitting on the ground next to a tree as his back is against Temari with an abandoned Shōgi board next to them both. His expression shows a satisfied smirk, while Temari smirks herself leaning her head back against him.]_

 **Kizutsuki uru yawaraka sa tojikometa senritsu**

 **Kanaderu hodo utau hodo kowareru hodo ni**

[ _Sasuke's back is turned to Sakura as he holds her hand, with Sakura having her other hand grasped to her chest, her eyes closed.]_

 **Anata ga koishii**

[ _Hizuki strokes Ryūzetsu's cheek with her caressing it to her face as her green bandana flies away in the wind as the appears in the middle of the moon.]_

* * *

 **Next Time** **:** **転生眼** **(Tenseigan, Reincarnation Eye)**


End file.
